Гарри Поттер: Пробуждение Тьмы
by Adellinde
Summary: После окончания четвертого курса Гарри, сбежав от родственников и Дамблдора, остается с Томом. Собрания Пожирателей Смерти, тренировки и новый виток в отношениях с Темным Лордом.
1. Chapter 1

Название: Гарри Поттер: Пробуждение Тьмы.

Автор: Aye Macchiato.

Переводчик: Adelinde.

Разрешение на перевод: получено.

Бета: opheliozz.

Пейринг: ЛВ/ГП.

Тип: слеш.

Жанр: драма.

Размер: макси.

Статус: в процессе перевода, оригинал заморожен.

Дисклаймер: ни переводчик, ни автор не претендуют на вселенную ГП.

Аннотация: Сиквел к фанфику «Гарри Поттер: Падение во Тьму». После окончания четвертого курса Гарри, сбежав от родственников и Дамблдора, остается с Томом. Собрания Пожирателей Смерти, тренировки и новый виток в отношениях с Темным Лордом. Гарри вырос и изменился еще сильнее. Он возвращается в Хогвартс на пятый курс и обнаруживает еще больше сюрпризов, учится манипулировать окружающими, ведь его задание – захватить школу изнутри.

Предупреждение: Темный Гарри! Дамблдор – манипулятор. NC-17 с графическими описаниями.

**Пролог**

Том поднялся на несколько ступенек вверх, а потом остановился и посмотрел на юношу через плечо.

- О, и кстати…

- Хмм?

- Добро пожаловать домой.

Гарри с пропустившим удар сердцем посмотрел на Тома снизу, стоя около лестницы, а потом, широко улыбнувшись, быстро зашагал к нему наверх.

Дом…

Да… это был дом.

В груди у Гарри потеплело, глаза блеснули от непонятно откуда взявшихся слез. Не грусти, а полного счастья. У него раньше никогда не было настоящего дома. Нет, правда. Школу нельзя было назвать столь значимым словом. Хогвартс был лишь жалкой пародией, самообманом. А настоящий дом – здесь, рядом с Томом. Мог ли он надеяться на подобное? Сможет ли он вернуться сюда следующим летом, а потом еще через год? Впрочем, обозначает ли фраза «вернуться сюда» сам этот дом? Ведь даже если Том сменит место жительства, это ничего не поменяет для Гарри. Под домом он понимал не это поместье… а Тома. Куда бы ни пошел Том, если они смогут быть там вместе, значит, это и станет домом.

Гарри мягко улыбнулся, едва сдерживая готовые намочить ресницы слезы, и остановился возле Тома.

- Спасибо.

Тот с любопытством посмотрел на юношу, а потом уголки его губ приподнялись. Но не в обычной усмешке, а в чем-то мягком, таинственном...

- Еще раз добро пожаловать, Гарри. А теперь пошли.

Юноша кивнул, и они вместе с Томом начали подниматься по ступенькам.

В милях от поместья, в сокрытом среди Шотландского плоскогорья древнем каменном замке Хогвартс, в кабинете директора Альбуса Дамблдора раздался звон, и тоненькая струйка дыма наполнила комнату.

Защита на Тисовой улице пала.


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 1**

Джинни Уизли сидела в своей комнате в Норе, стараясь укрыться от своей матери и двух близнецов-демонов, когда услышала, как на первом этаже прозвенел колокольчик у входной двери. Они вернулись из Хогвартса всего два дня назад, а близнецы уже затеяли что-то без сомнения… зловещее. Или, по меньшей мере, что-то весьма опасное для того, кому не посчастливится оказаться рядом с ними во время тестирования очередного изобретения. Все казалось еще опаснее, если учесть, что в апреле близнецам исполнилось по семнадцать лет, и теперь они могли колдовать вне школы. И Джинни решила, что ее комната – самое безопасное место в доме, пока она держит дверь закрытой.

Но помимо двух ее сумасбродных братьев, родители по возвращению домой тоже вели себя странно. Они выглядели… обеспокоенными. Ее мать вычистила весь дом, а этим она обычно занималась, когда хотела отвлечься от чего-то или избавиться от стресса. Отец же согласился работать в выходной, что выглядело более чем странно.

Именно странное поведение родителей и тот факт, что кто-то мог прийти к ним в такую рань, заставили девушку выйти из своей такой безопасной комнаты, невзирая на возможность столкнуться нос к носу с серьезной угрозой в лице близнецов.

Она вышла из своей комнаты и начала спускаться вниз по ступенькам как раз вовремя, чтобы услышать, как родители приветствуют… Альбуса Дамблдора?

Джинни попыталась спуститься как можно ниже и подслушать, но голоса заметно стихли, и расслышать их стало почти невозможно. Девушка нахмурилась. Какого черта здесь делает профессор Дамблдор?

- И что же заставило тебя спуститься, дорогая наша сестра? – от этого голоса по спине Джинни пробежали ледяные мурашки.

- Мне кажется, она пытается подслушать наших родителей, Дред.

- Ах, наверное, так и есть. Но, по-моему, она все делает неправильно, дорогой Фордж.

- Тише! – прошипела девушка, через плечо посмотрев на братьев. – Я пытаюсь услышать, о чем они говорят!

- Так, может, мы протянем тебе руку помощи в этом деле? – спросил «Дред».

- Хотя, может, лучше ухо? – с ухмылкой добавил «Фордж».

- О чем вы оба говорите? – сурово прошипела она.

Фред достал из кармана нечто телесного цвета и вручил одну вещицу брату, а другую сестре. Она с замешательством и совершенно оправданным недоверием и подозрением рассматривала предмет в своих руках.

- Ушеудлиннитель, - ответил Фред на незаданный вопрос.

- Просто воткни один конец в ухо, а второй опусти туда, где ты намереваешься что-то подслушать и… - сказал Джордж.

- …тебе будет казаться, что ты стоишь рядом с разговаривающими, - подхватил Фред.

- Очень эффективно, - согласился Джордж, и близнецы кивнули друг другу.

Джинни еще раз посмотрела на предмет и заметила, что один конец представляет собой ухо, нанизанное на веревку. Она нерешительно засунула другой конец в ухо и удивилась тому, как усилились вокруг звуки. Девушка одобрительно посмотрела на братьев, и они довольно ухмыльнулись в ответ.

Троица прислушалась к происходящему внизу. Голоса стали громче, но расслышать, о чем они говорят, все равно было невозможно.

- Они на кухне, - прошептал Фред. Джордж кивнул.

Все трое бесшумно спустились вниз и спрятались за углом. Теперь они стояли очень близко к нужной им двери, так что, аккуратно подсунув один конец ушеудлинителей под дверь, другой они засунули в уши.

- …Он – что? – Молли Уизли задохнулась от ужаса.

- Боюсь, он пропал.

- О, Мерлин! Это ужасно! Тем более сейчас, когда Вы-Знаете-Кто вернулся! Альбус! Ты думаешь, что это они его забрали?

- Я в этом неуверен. Я изо всех сил пытаюсь определить его местонахождение, но все мои попытки не увенчались успехом, либо пока не дали результатов.

- Все? – спросил Артур Уизли. – Я полагаю, вы уже перепробовали все обычные поисковые заклинания?

- Не только обычные, но и весьма специфические, которые тоже не дали результата. Где бы ни был сейас Гарри, он находится под очень мощной защитой, и именно это меня беспокоит. Должен признаться, что потерпел неудачу. Именно поэтому я надеюсь побеседовать с Джиневрой и Рональдом. Возможно, Гарри говорил им что-нибудь.

- Погодите… Вы хотите сказать, что Гарри мог сбежать по собственному желанию? – задохнулась от изумления Молли.

- Я… подозреваю, что такое возможно. За несколько недель до окончания учебного года ко мне с Минервой пришла мисс Грейнджер и выразила свое беспокойство, как ее друг проводит летние каникулы. Думаю, Гарри до этого обсуждал с ней и вашим сыном Рональдом свое желание провести каникулы в другом месте. Я поговорил с ним, и он пообещал мне вернуться этим летом в безопасный дом своих родственников. Теперь очевидно, что Гарри с самого начала не собирался выполнять свое обещание. Вчера вечером я побеседовал с его тетей и дядей, и они были очень удивлены, ведь оба думали, что Гарри пообещал им остаться у друга на это лето.

- Так он в безопасности? – с надеждой спросила Молли.

- Я не могу быть в этом уверен. Видишь ли, когда я проверял дядю и тетю Гарри, то обнаружил на них остаточный след магии принуждения. Очевидно, именно эта магия помогла Гарри получить разрешение на то, чтобы провести лето в другом месте.

- Эй, что происходит? – совершенно неожиданно прозвучал шепот Рона, и Джинни чуть не подпрыгнула от неожиданности.

- Тише! – прошипела она.

Джордж вытащил из кармана еще один комплект ушеудлиннителей и впихнул их Рону, прежде чем снова сосредоточился на двери. Рон с недоумением рассматривал странный шнур телесного цвета, но довольно быстро сообразил, как им пользоваться.

- Так вы полагаете, что кто-то обманул его родственников? Или обманул Гарри? Мальчик говорил, что дядя ждет его на станции, а не на платформе, потому что ему не нравится окружение волшебников… О, я должна была настоять на том, чтобы он подождал нас! Я не должна была отпускать его! – взвыла Молли.

- Молли, ты не должна себя винить! – успокаивающим тоном начал Артур. – Ты не могла этого предвидеть.

- Но Артур! Ты-Знаешь-Кто вернулся! А Гарри пропал! Его маггловскую семью околдовали! Очевидно, что мальчика кто-то забрал!

- Охх… Так Дамблдор уже знает, что Гарри сбежал, да? – прошептал Рон. – Как быстро…

Джинни и близнецы тут же с немым вопросом посмотрели на брата.

Лицо Рона побледнело, а глаза шокированно распахнулись.

- Погодите… Они что, сказали, что Вы-Знаете-Кто вернулся?

- Давайте не будем делать поспешных выводов, - заметил Артур. – Пойдемте, поговорим с детьми, может, они на самом деле что-нибудь знают.

- Думаю, это верная мысль, - согласился Дамблдор, и четверо подслушивающих Уизли услышали, как заскрежетали по полу ножки отодвигаемых стульев. – О, в этом нет необходимости... Уверен, интересующая нас пара уже некоторое время стоит под дверью. Может, присоединитесь к нам?

Голос директора прозвучал громче, и дверь внезапно распахнулась, отчего близнецы, Джинни и Рон, до этого опирающиеся на нее, вывались на пол и смущенно посмотрели на присутствующих в комнате взрослых волшебников.

Через несколько минут все уселись за столом: Альбус Дамблдор, Молли Уизли и Артур с одной стороны и четыре подростка – с другой.

- Ну а теперь, я так понимаю, вы просидели под дверью достаточно долго, чтобы понять, что Гарри пропал, верно? – ласково улыбнувшись, начал Дамблдор.

Четверо гриффиндорцев кивнули.

- Отлично. Тогда мне хочется узнать, не делился ли Гарри с кем-нибудь из вас своими планами насчет лета?

Джинни, Фред и Джордж покачали головами, и все вместе повернули головы в сторону Рона, который с интересом изучал столешницу.

- Рональд? – прозвучал опасный тон Молли.

Рон что-то неразборчиво пробормотал в ответ и пожал плечами, не поднимая головы.

- Рональд Уизли, ты сейчас же ответишь на вопрос! – закричала женщина.

Рон поморщился и тяжело вздохнул.

- Вы не сможете его найти. Гарри сказал, что защита, под которой он будет жить, лучшая из лучших. Что там ему будет гораздо лучше, чем в доме родственников. Что туда не доходят даже письма с совами. Сумасшествие…

Молли обеспокоенно посмотрела на директора.

- Мистер Уизли, Гарри что-нибудь рассказывал вам о месте, куда собирается отправиться? – мягко спросил Дамблдор.

- Он отказался посвящать меня и Гермиону в детали. Гарри сказал, что вы будете проверять нас и если найдете его, то отправите обратно к магглам. Он сказал, что мы не сможем ничего рассказать вам, если сами не будем ничего знать. Сказал, что это самый безопасный путь.

- Но почему? – задохнулась Молли. – Почему он сбежал?

- Потому что магглы обращались с ним как с животным, вот почему! – зло выплюнул Рон, и его лицо и уши тут же вспыхнули. – И хотя вы знаете об этом, вы продолжаете посылать его туда каждое лето, и каждый раз становится еще хуже, чем предыдущий! – продолжал он обвиняюще кричать на Дамблдора. – Вы говорили, что Гарри в безопасности. Возможно, Пожиратели Смерти на самом деле не грозили ему, но что насчет магглов, с которыми он жил? Трудно назвать безопасностью избиения и голод!

Кухня погрузилась в звенящую тишину.

А Рон, видимо, понял, что он только что кричал не на кого-то, а на Альбуса Дамблдора, и его красное до этого лицо резко побледнело от страха, и Уизли опустил голову, вперившись взглядом в свои колени.

- Ч-что? – испуганно прошептала Молли. – Что ты только что сказал, Рон?

Рон нахмурился и чуть распрямил плечи.

- Магглы относились к Гарри как к мусору. Вы хоть раз задумывались, почему на его окне были решетки, когда в начале второго курса мы с близнецами освободили его?

Близнецы вздрогнули, вспоминая, и переглянулись.

- Нам пришлось взломать несколько маггловских замков, чтобы открыть дверь его комнаты, - вспомнил Фред. – Он был заперт.

- А потом мы взламывали еще один замок, чтобы достать чемодан Гарри. Все его вещи были спрятаны в чулане под лестницей, - сказал Джордж.

- И что там было за окошко, вырезанное в двери, – поддержал брата Фред.

- Гарри называл его «кошачьей дверцей». Он сказал, что через нее родственники приносили ему еду. Они запирали его в комнате на целый день и выпускали один раз в уборную или для того, чтобы убраться в доме. Они использовали Гарри даже хуже чем домового эльфа! А если он не справлялся – они его били!

Джинни задохнулась от ужаса, а ее щеки намокли от слез. Молли же выглядела так, словно не знала, то ли она должна ужаснуться, то ли взбеситься. Вместо всего этого она осуждающе посмотрела на директора.

- Альбус, это правда?

- Не все так плохо, Молли, дорогая. Гарри просто преувеличил свои несчастия. Его родственники – не самые заботливые люди, но…

- Преувеличил? Преувеличил? Как вы смеете обвинять его в этом? – воскликнула Джинни. – Гарри никогда не стал бы лгать о таких вещах! Вы когда-нибудь видели его во время летних каникул? Видели, как с ним обращаются в присутствии посторонних? Боюсь представить, что с ним делают, когда никто не видит! И он всегда был таким тощим! В первые месяцы после возвращения в школу он питался как птичка. Это очень меня беспокоило, и я спросила, в чем дело, а он ответил, что его желудок просто не может принимать больше пищи. Разве это не признаки истощения? Неужели я единственная это заметила?

Теперь лицо миссис Уизли выражало полную ярость, и она давящим взглядом смотрела на Дамблдора, который, не сдержавшись, чуть вздрогнул.

- Альбус, мы не можем игнорировать такое! Вы не имеете права просто отмахнуться от подобного! Если эти люди на самом деле так относятся к Гарри, я больше этого не допущу! Мальчик не вернется к своим родственникам, пока я лично не удостоверюсь в безопасности их дома!

Дамблдор поднял ладони вверх, стараясь успокоить присутствующих и развеять давящую атмосферу в комнате. Как только все немного успокоились, он вновь сосредоточил свое внимание на Роне.

- Мистер Уизли, вы уверены, что Гарри не говорил вам ничего, что могло бы подсказать нам, где его найти? Я согласен, что, возможно, дом его родственников был не лучшим моим выбором, но нам все равно необходимо найти вашего друга хотя бы для того, чтобы удостовериться в его безопасности. Сейчас наступили очень опасные времена. Я уверен, что прямо сейчас жизнь Гарри может быть в опасности, и нам очень важно знать, где он, чтобы обеспечить ему самую лучшую защиту.

Рон скрестил на груди руки и с упрямством посмотрел на директора.

- Я ничего не знаю. И если его не можете разыскать вы, то сомневаюсь, что это удастся Пожирателям Смерти.

– –

_Днем ранее – 3 июля, первый день летних каникул._

Том направлялся к своему кабинету, а Гарри следовал за ним.

- Почему бы тебе не подняться в комнату и не распаковать свои вещи. Я присоединюсь к тебе чуть позже. Твой приезд отвлек меня от одного дела, которое я должен закончить, - предложил Лорд, шагая вперед.

- Конечно, - Гарри начал подниматься на третий этаж. Он завернул за угол и подошел к комнате, располагающейся напротив спальни Лорда, в которой отдыхал Гарри, после того как узнал настоящее пророчество. Он открыл дверь и вошел внутрь. В комнате явно не хватало его чемодана. Гарри озадаченно осмотрелся.

- Хм… Микси! – позвал он. Через секунду перед ним появился домовой эльф.

- Да, хозяин Гарри?

- Чт… ты не могла бы все лето звать меня Эваном или Гаррисом?

- О, да! Конечно! Хозяин говорил об этом Микси. Микси очень извиняется, хозяин Эван. Микси будет… - испуганно запищала эльф, начиная скручивать руками свои уши.

- Все в порядке, Микси. Никаких наказаний. Не стоит об этом беспокоиться. Лучше скажи мне, куда ты дела мой чемодан и клетку с Хедвиг?

- Я оставила их в комнате Хозяина, - энергично закивала Микси.

Гарри еще раз осмотрел комнату в надежде найти не замеченные ранее вещи, но их, разумеется, здесь не было.

- Ээ… не могла бы ты отвести меня к ним? – спросил он.

- Да, хозяин Эван. Конечно, - с этими словами эльф вылетела за дверь. Тряхнув головой, Гарри последовал за ней, но почти сразу замер на месте, наблюдая за тем, как Микси входит в спальню Тома.

- Ээ… Микси? Думаю, ты ошиблась, - медленно произнес Гарри, когда войдя в комнату, обнаружил там свой чемодан, стоящий у подножия огромной кровати.

- Нет, хозяин Эван. Микси уверена, что все сделала правильно. Приказ Хозяина был очень четким, - она энергично затрясла головой из стороны в сторону, от чего длинные уши комично захлопали ее по лицу.

- Нет, Микси. Я совершенно уверен…

- Прекрати этот глупый спор, Гарри, - раздался позади голос Тома, и Поттер стремительно обернулся, наблюдая, как тот входит в комнату и закрывает за собой дверь.

- Хах? – начал было Гарри, но Том прервал его.

- Или ты не хочешь остаться в этих апартаментах? – приподняв брови, усмехнулся мужчина.

На Гарри снизошло озарение, и он удивленно осмотрел комнату, свой чемодан и Тома, стоящего перед ним.

- Ты хочешь, чтобы я остался здесь? С тобой?

- Да, Гарри. Это проблема?

На губах Поттера появилась восторженная улыбка, и он быстро покачал головой.

- Нет. Никаких проблем, - он смущенно опустил голову, подозревая, как глупо должно быть сейчас выглядит.

- Хорошо. Ты можешь идти, Микси. Я позову тебя, если что-нибудь будет нужно, - произнес Лорд, и эльф исчезла. Том обернулся к чемодану Гарри, на котором возвышалась клетка с совой. – Я могу связать твою сову с защитой, и она не сможет покинуть земли поместья, но я попрошу тебя не использовать ее для переписки, - тон его стал деловым.

- Хорошо. Если мне понадобится отправить письмо, я отдам его Микси, и она через почтовое отделение пошлет его куда нужно, - кивнул Гарри.

- У меня никогда раньше не было сов, поэтому совятни тоже нет, но зато есть конюшня. Микси, Кибби и Градер уже начали приводить окрестности поместья в порядок, но я не уверен, что они добрались до нее. Твоя сова может оставаться в поместье, пока для нее не будет готов более подходящий вариант, но я попрошу тебя не пускать ее в эту комнату.

- Отлично, - быстро ответил Гарри.

Том кивнул и снова посмотрел на сову. Он слегка склонил голову, и юноша мог поклясться, что на его губах мелькнула еле заметная улыбка.

- Она очень красивая, да? Как же ее… Хедвиг, верно?

- Верно, - улыбнулся Гарри.

- Очевидно, мы должны предупредить Нагини, что это не обед на крылышках.

- Ээ… да, хорошая мысль, - фыркнул Гарри.

- А теперь насчет комнаты, - Том повернулся к восточной стене, которая заметно изменилась с тех пор, как Гарри побывал здесь последний раз. Теперь ее закрывала огромная гардеробная из почти черного дерева, рядом с ней стоял комод такой же расцветки и стиля. В нескольких футах от него расположился широкий деревянный стол с креслом из кожи и деревянными вставками. Оставшееся место от стола до конца стены занимало несколько полок примерно семь футов длиной.

- Это для тебя. Разумеется, ты по своему усмотрению можешь что-нибудь изменить, а пока я обставил все согласно своим предпочтениям. Хотя гардеробная получилась несколько больше, чем я того ожидал, - с этими словами он подошел к двустворчатым дверцам и открыл их. Гардероб на самом деле оказался настолько большим, что в него можно было свободно зайти. – Твой гардероб мы, конечно же, обновим. Пока ты остаешься здесь, тебе придется носить только мантии. Маггловская одежда тебе не понадобится.

Гарри безмолвно кивал, соглашаясь со всем.

- Как видишь, я уже велел Микси принести несколько каталогов, которые мы можем просмотреть, прежде чем отправиться за покупками.

- Отправиться за покупками? – переспросил Гарри.

-Да, я рассчитываю выделить для этого день на следующей неделе. Посмотрим, что будет с моим расписанием. Оно обещает быть очень плотным ввиду того, что Пожиратели должны будут представлять мне отчеты и получать новые задания.

- Вы и я отправимся за покупками? – еще раз переспросил Гарри, не в состоянии воспринять столь невероятную идею.

- Да, Гарри, - фыркнул Том. – Мы прогуляемся. Ты же не думал, что будешь заперт в поместье на все летние каникулы? Я совсем не на это рассчитываю. Я с ума сойду, если буду сидеть здесь изо дня в день на протяжении нескольких месяцев. Я не стану Темным Лордом, если буду узником в собственном доме.

- И как часто вы уходите? – заинтересовался Гарри.

- Не очень часто, на самом деле. Или, по крайней мере, не так часто, как мне того хотелось, да и особой необходимости в этом не было. По большей части я прогуливался ночью и, разумеется, под маскировочными чарами.

- Конечно.

- Я хочу, чтобы мы приобрели тебе все необходимое.

- Это не вызовет проблем? Я хочу сказать, что меня разыскивает Дамблдор, и он, несомненно, использует какие-нибудь поисковые чары. Я знаю, что директор не сможет найти меня, когда я под защитой поместья, но что будет вне нее?

- Я уже подготовил для этого все необходимое, так что можешь не волноваться. В любом случае, меня ждут дела, с которыми я должен разобраться до ужина. Сможешь сам разобрать вещи?

- О, конечно.

- Отлично. Я, скорее всего, присоединюсь к тебе за ужином.

- Хорошо, - тихо ответил Гарри и широко улыбнулся.

Том сделал несколько шагов вперед и, склонившись, коснулся чужих губ. Гарри тут же обнял мужчину за шею и крепко прижался к нему, углубляя поцелуй. Вокруг них закружила такая возбуждающая магия, и это магическое притяжение наряду с парящими в животе бабочками буквально опьянили юношу.

Они отстранились друг от друга, но не достаточно далеко. Гарри чувствовал теплое дыхание Тома, согревающее его щеку и губы, и восхитительный, непередаваемый запах его тела. Юноше хотелось раствориться в Томе… или чтобы мужчина растворился в нем. В любом случае, Гарри очень не хотелось отстраняться. Его впечатлила забота Тома. Юноша всегда потрясенно замирал, когда Том показывал свою мягкость, особенно если учесть, что эта мягкость всегда была направлена только на него.

- Спасибо тебе за все, Том. Ты… ты даже не представляешь, как много для меня значишь, - прошептал Гарри, совладав с комком в горле.

- Хм, думаю, представляю, - усмехнулся тот. Он коснулся губ Гарри в быстром поцелуе и отстранился. – Когда разберешь вещи, можешь составить список того, чего тебе не хватает, и мы купим это во время нашей прогулки.

- Хорошо, - снова широко улыбнулся Гарри. Он подозревал, что от не сходящей с его лица улыбки у него скоро начнут болеть щеки.

Том вышел из спальни, и Гарри несколько минут изучал обустроенную для него часть комнаты, а потом подошел к чемодану и открыл его.

– –

Почти весь день Гарри разбирал чемодан. Из одежды у него были лишь рубашки и брюки, приобретенные в Хогсмиде, их он носил под мантиями. А в его гардеробе уже была куча мантий, очень красивых мантий, подметил Гарри.

Он достал из чемодана мантию и рубашку, которую надевал на Святочный бал, за ними последовали брюки, носки, которые он сложил в комод. С книгами Гарри разбирался значительно дольше, чем с одеждой. Мысль о том, что он может поставить все свои любимые издания на новенькие полки и не прятать «сомнительные» экземпляры, приводила его в неописуемый восторг.

Гарри рассортировал книги по темам и расставил по полкам, а некоторые из них положил на стол. Метла заняла свое место в углу гардеробной, как и некоторые вещи, которые он взял из Тайной Комнаты и Комнаты по Требованию.

Он не стал распаковывать свой набор для зельеварения, ведь у Тома в подвале была оборудована великолепная лаборатория. Гарри достал из чемодана свитки с заданиями на лето и положил их в углу стола, намереваясь разобраться с ними позже.

Закончив, он отошел на несколько шагов и посмотрел на результаты своих стараний. Ведь это был тот первый раз, когда Гарри мог назвать что-то по-настоящему своим.

Клетка Хедвиг стояла рядом со столом: он пока не знал, куда ее поставить. Саму сову Гарри недавно выпустил в окно, чтобы она смогла немного поохотиться. А он сделал себе мысленную пометку осмотреть окрестности поместья, сразу же отметив, что конюшня, про которую говорил Том, на самом деле может стать хорошей заменой совятне.

Около шести вечера за Гарри зашел Том. Он замер на секунду, рассматривая изменения в комнате, и одобрительно кивнул, прежде чем вместе с юношей спуститься в столовую на первый этаж.

Совместный ужин стал для них уже привычным делом, и еда как всегда была восхитительна. На кухне в основном до сих пор заправляла Микси, но Градер, как оказалось, тоже неплохо готовил. Гарри вдруг понял, что этого домовика он ни разу не видел, в то время как Киби встречался ему уже дважды. А ему нужно убедиться в том, что все эльфы в поместье будут звать его Эваном.

После ужина Гарри и Том сидели в кабинете в окружении привычной уютной атмосферы. Для Гарри было довольно странно вот так проводить время, зная, что не нужно теперь возвращаться в Хогвартс.

После продолжительного молчания, во время которого они оба читали, мужчина прочистил горло, привлекая к себе внимание, и Гарри тут же поднял голову, давая понять, что он внимательно слушает. Том отложил книгу на стол и размял шею.

- Когда ты хочешь начать занятия по Арифмантике и Рунам?

- О… - удивленно откликнулся Гарри, - мне подойдет любое время, когда ты будешь свободен, - он почти забыл об этом.

Том что-то задумчиво пробормотал и кивнул.

- У меня будет не так уж много свободного времени, так что ты, скорее всего, будешь заниматься самообучением, но, думаю, каждый вторник и четверг я смогу посвящать час-два твоему обучению по этим предметам. У меня есть несколько подходящих книг, и я попросил Микси приобрести учебники за каждый учебный год. Ты сможешь ознакомиться с ними. Но те книги, которые отобрал я, несколько сложноваты, поэтому по большей части я буду тебе их разъяснять.

- Звучит здорово.

- Каждый день у меня будет одна-две встречи с разными людьми, в это время ты можешь что-нибудь почитать. Тем не менее, на некоторых собраниях твое присутствие будет необходимо, - продолжал Том.

- Правда? – удивленно и в тоже время заинтересованно спросил Гарри.

- Разумеется, хороший мой. Я представил тебя как своего ученика, и тебе придется соответствовать. Темные искусства и дуэли необходимы, но некоторые вещи можно понять и усвоить, только присутствуя на собраниях Пожирателей Смерти. Как мой ассистент ты будешь выполнять задания и записывать темы обсуждений на собраниях.

- Звучит великолепно. Спасибо.

- Повторишь это после того, как посидишь на паре таких собраний. Очень скоро ты поймешь, что на них впору засыпать, - ухмыльнулся Том.

Гарри рассмеялся и пожал плечами.

- Эй, я, между прочим, целых десять месяцев, два раза в неделю посещал занятия профессора Бинса по Истории Магии, и что-то мне подсказывает, что собрания не могут быть настолько скучными.

Том задумчиво кивнул.

- Если сравнивать то… да. Приобретенная там усидчивость тебе пригодится.

Гарри хмыкнул, и Том улыбнулся.

Это было мило…

Следующие несколько минут прошли в тишине, и Гарри вдруг понял, что почти задремал, опираясь о кресло, пока Лорд изучал газеты.

С приближением ночи юноша все отчетливее ощущал смесь понимания и ожидания.

Он услышал, как Том вздохнул и отложил перо на стол.

- Я уже собираюсь ложиться, хороший мой. Присоединишься?

Гарри порывисто кивнул и услышал, как рассмеялся его энтузиазму Том. Они поднялись на ноги и вышли из кабинета, поднимаясь в его… их спальню.

Гарри не привык к подобным мыслям, но ему однозначно стоило к ним привыкать.

Они поднялись по ступенькам и вошли в огромную спальню. Это, на самом деле, была великолепная комната с очень большой кроватью в центре. Правда, эта постель была без полога, к которому Гарри так привык в школе. Вместо него у кровати было две вырезанные из дерева спинки со стороны головы и ног. Шелковые покрывало и подушки мерцали глубоким изумрудным цветом. И Гарри прекрасно помнил, каковы они на ощупь.

Кровать стояла прямо напротив двери, и по обеим ее сторонам расположились маленькие деревянные тумбочки. Левую сторону занимал комод Тома. Одна дверь, которая вела в его гардеробную, и другая – в ванную, в которой Гарри еще не побывал. Стена справа от постели предназначалась самому Гарри и его гардеробной, комоду, книжным полкам и столу. По сравнению со стороной юноши стена Тома казалась не настолько разнообразно обставленной, но с другой стороны, Лорду принадлежит целое поместье, в любой из комнат которого он расставляет свои вещи как хочет, в то время как Гарри для его вещей хватало и этого малого пространства.

Том уверенно вошел в спальню и подошел к своему шкафу, а юноша неловко замер на пороге, но уже в следующее мгновение распрямил плечи и, глубоко вздохнув, подошел к своей гардеробной, доставая из нее удобные пижамные штаны.

- Кстати, здесь есть корзина, которую эльфы проверяют каждый день, - раздался голос Тома. – Ты можешь складывать туда грязные вещи.

- Хорошо, - отозвался Гарри, стягивая с себя мантию и сваливая ее на стоящий рядом стул смятой кипой. Когда он начал расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке, то понял, что у него дрожат пальцы. Гарри сам не понимал, почему так волнуется. С одной стороны он понимал, что может произойти этой ночью, и он надеялся и жаждал этого. Но с другой стороны боялся, что то, чего он ждет, не произойдет. Гарри прекрасно знал, что Тома до сих пор беспокоит проблема его возраста, хотя сам Поттер не хотел заострять на этом внимание. Меньше чем через месяц ему исполнится пятнадцать, но большинство людей почему-то считало, что этот возраст относится к категории «слишком юн».

Но в тоже время не следует упускать из виду и тот факт, что Том пригласил его в свою постель, значит, он все-таки пытается перебороть фактор неподходящего возраста… или не обращать на него внимания.

Гарри слышал, как шуршит одежда в соседней гардеробной, и поспешно снимал с себя собственную. Его рубашка скоро присоединилась к мантии на стуле, и Гарри спустил штаны и высвободил из них ноги. Том вышел из своей гардеробной как раз в тот момент, когда он натягивал на себя хлопковые пижамные штаны. Гарри немного повернулся и теперь угловым зрением наблюдал за тем, как полуобнаженный мужчина вернулся в комнату и пригладил ладонью волосы.

На нем не было ничего, кроме свободных, темно-серых боксеров-шортов. От этого зрелища у Гарри подогнулись колени.

Том был чертовски соблазнителен. Гарри покраснел и быстро отвернулся. Потом наклонился и поднял с пола брюки и сгреб со стула рубашку с мантией и вместе с грязной одеждой направился в другой конец комнаты к корзине для белья.

Том все это время стоял у ступеньки и с явным весельем наблюдал за передвижениями Гарри. Корзина для белья стояла прямо возле входной двери, и юноша быстро запихал туда свою одежду и повернулся. Но тут же смущенно замер на месте, чувствуя, как краска заливает щеки от оценивающего взгляда, которым Том рассматривал его обнаженный торс. Но, несмотря на смущение, Гарри усмехнулся. Он как никогда был благодарен зелью-ускорителю, из-за которого Том находил его тело привлекательным.

Мужчина стал ровнее и уверенно зашагал к Гарри, останавливаясь позади него и заставляя недоуменно повернуть голову. В следующую секунду Том обнял юношу за плечи. Это соприкосновение вызвало немедленный отклик в Гарри, и он, издав удовлетворенный вздох, начал расслабляться от успокаивающего воздействия чужой магии и теплой руки, согревающей его кожу.

- Ты слишком напряжен, любовь моя, - прозвучал голос Тома совсем рядом с ухом Поттера, и Гарри задрожал, чувствуя, как его руки покрывает гусиная кожа. Недавно закрытые от спокойствия и тепла глаза широко распахнулись от прозвучавших слов.

Любовь моя… Гарри привык к «хороший мой». Да даже когда Том начал так его называть, сильно удивился. Но раньше он никогда не говорил «любовь моя». А теперь эти слова так легко сорвались с его языка, будто он называл так Гарри сотни раз. Юноша попытался не выдавать своего удивления и радости, на случай если Том случайно оговорился. Тем не менее, потрясение Гарри не осталось незамеченным.

Том начал мягко растирать напряженные спину и плечи, заставляя дыхание Гарри сбиться и обмякнуть в сильных руках.

- Гарри, - теплое дыхание прошлось по шее Поттера. – Ты должен знать, что я ничего от тебя не ожидаю этой ночью. Я пригласил тебя разделить со мной постель, потому что хотел именно этого, а не потому что ожидаю от тебя чего-то конкретного. Мне не нужно, чтобы ты делал то, от чего мы оба чувствовали бы себя неспокойно. Мы оба на… неизведанной тропе. Но из нас двоих я все равно опытнее, и я в ответе за тебя. Ты мой, и ты важен для меня. Я не хочу тебя оттолкнуть. Я… хочу, чтобы здесь ты чувствовал себя счастливым. Теперь это твой дом.

Гарри немного отстранился и обернулся, заглядывая в багровые глаза Тома.

- Спасибо тебе… большое, - прошептал Гарри и, приподнявшись на носочки, коснулся губ Тома почти целомудренным поцелуем.

И снова вокруг них закружила магия, но на этот раз она была столь сильна, что закружилась голова. Гарри не понимал, с чем это связано, но в каждый раз их близости магия словно самостоятельно подталкивала их к большему. Выкинув из головы лишние мысли, он полностью сосредоточился на Томе, который одной рукой крепко обнял его за талию, а другой зарылся в растрепанные темные волосы.

Они сильнее прижались друг к другу, и Гарри ощутил, как по телу распространяется обжигающее тепло. «Это все магия», - подумал он… Казалось, что его тело в огне. Его собственная магия ластилась к Тому и смешивалась с его темной силой. А еще эти ласки. Эти невероятные прикосновения…

Поцелуй тем временем стал глубже, и их губы разомкнулись, позволяя языкам встретиться. Том сильнее надавил на спину своего партнера, заставляя его податься еще ближе, а Гарри притягивал Тома к себе, обнимая за шею.

Ближе… ближе! Недостаточно близко. Гарри поглотило это желание: оказаться рядом с Томом. Хотя, нет, «рядом» было недостаточно. Хотелось слиться воедино. Будто какой-то огромной силы магнетизм пытался соединить две половинки в единое целое. И Гарри тоже этого хотел. Хотел так сильно…

Том резко разорвал их поцелуй и прерывисто задышал, а в глазах его отразилась странная смесь легкого испуга и удивления. Он закрыл глаза, стараясь восстановить самообладание и, тяжело дыша, прислонился своим лбом ко лбу Гарри. А юноша тут же ощутил мягкое покалывание их смешанных магий, которых, видимо, не устраивало отсутствие физического контакта, и Гарри мягко коснулся шеи Тома, пытаясь возобновить прерванный поцелуй.

Но тот был неподвижен. Он замер почти на минуту, медленно массируя кожу головы Гарри и мягко поглаживая его по спине, проводя вниз и вверх ладонью по разгоряченной обнаженной коже. Наконец, глубоко вздохнув, Том отстранился.

- Идем, хороший мой, пора ложиться, - тихо и ласково произнес он. Гарри ощутил укол разочарования, когда понял, что на этом они и закончат, но, справившись с этим чувством, сделал несколько шагов вперед на негнущихся ногах.

Том подошел к одной из сторон кровати и откинул покрывало. Гарри последовал его примеру. Они залезли под одеяло, и юноша обрадованно вздохнул, когда Том вместо того, чтобы лечь с краю, передвинулся поближе к центру постели. Гарри скользнул к нему навстречу, и его тут же обняли за шею, притягивая ближе. Поттер опустил голову на грудь Тома и обнял его талию, сильнее прижимаясь к теплому телу.

Гарри чувствовал, как поднимается и опускается чужая грудь, а ощущение теплой кожи, соприкасающейся с его собственной, приводило в восторг. В этот момент испытываемые ощущения и эмоции лишали его возможности связно думать. Все казалось таким сложным, но в то же время и слишком простым.

Он лежал на Темном Лорде как на подушке. И это было настолько же нереально, насколько правильно. Как такое могло случиться? Что изменилось и привело к таким последствиям? Это казалось таким правильным, будучи таким неправильным в одночасье. Гарри не мог определиться, но это и не имело особого значения. Ничего не имело значения, кроме того, что происходило сейчас.

Он уснул под ритмичное сердцебиение и размеренное дыхание Тома, чувствуя, как длинные пальцы время от времени перебирают его волосы. Гарри заснул крепким сном. А проснувшись, понял, что никогда раньше не чувствовал себя таким отдохнувшим и бодрым.

Вообще-то он проснулся первым и сам удивился этому. Они с Томом за ночь так и не поменяли своей позы. Мужчина лежал на спине, откинув правую руку на простынь, а левой обнимая Гарри, прижимал его к себе. Сам Поттер спал почти на животе, разве что разлегся он по большей части на Томе. Кроме того, он всю ночь провел, лежа на чужой руке, и теперь беспокоился, что нарушил кровообращение в чужой конечности, и она, должно быть, будет болеть. Левая рука Гарри, сжатая в кулак, покоилась на груди Тома. Поттер медленно раскрыл ладонь и кончиками пальцев мягко провел по волоскам, которые росли на груди мужчины.

Гарри рассеянно поводил пальцами по необычной для себя поверхности и поднял взгляд, чтобы рассмотреть на удивление безмятежное лицо Тома. Обычно жесткие черты сгладились и казались теперь мягкими, расслабленными и спокойными. Не осознавая, что делает, он оторвался от изучения волос на чужой груди и, подняв руку, кончиками пальцев коснулся щеки мужчины, а потом провел ими чуть ниже, касаясь губ.

Поддавшись порыву, Гарри немного приподнялся и прижался к ним своими губами.

Том что-то довольно пробормотал и обнял Гарри за талию обеими руками, сильнее прижимая его к себе. После долгого, медленного поцелуя они отстранились друг от друга.

- Должен признаться, это наилучший способ пробуждения, который мне довелось испытать, - рассмеявшись, заметил Том. Гарри склонил голову и усмехнулся, потеревшись носом о бледную шею и грудь. – Ммм… думаю, что даже смогу к этому привыкнуть.

- Ага… - улыбнулся Гарри, - определенно, сможешь.

Они еще немного понежились в постели, но очень скоро Том заставил их обоих подняться. Они разошлись по своим гардеробным, а потом направились в тренажерный зал.

Через полтора часа тренировок они вернулись в свою комнату. Пока Риддл принимал душ, Гарри в своем чемодане искал ванные принадлежности. И хотя Том предложил ему присоединиться, он отказался и был этому рад. Гарри не был уверен, что готов к такому повороту в их отношениях.

Том вышел из ванной комнаты в одном лишь полотенце, обмотанном вокруг бедер. Поттер с трудом подавил желание наброситься на него, наблюдая за тем, как блестят на коже мужчины капельки воды, стекающие с темных волос. Судя по тому, как довольно хмыкнул Том, реакция Гарри не осталась незамеченной. Но мужчина тут же осадил его, заметив, что через полчаса у него назначена встреча, и он не может позволить себе отвлечься.

Лорд подошел к своей гардеробной, и юноша услышал, как зашуршала одежда. Тот одевался и продолжал говорить. Он сообщил Гарри, что, пока тот будет мыться, он положит на стол книги по Арифмантике и Рунам и оставит к ним некоторые инструкции, чтобы Гарри мог прочесть нужные параграфы к их первому уроку.

Том вышел из гардеробной одетый в красивую мантию и, быстро коснувшись губ Гарри целомудренным поцелуем, превратился в Волдеморта и вышел из комнаты. Поттер тяжело вздохнул, не довольный исчезновением Тома, и, закрыв за ним дверь, направился в ванную комнату.


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава 2**

День тянулся медленно. Почти все утро Волдеморт выслушивал отчет одного из своих Пожирателей Смерти, выполняющего задание в Департаменте Международного Магического Сотрудничества. Темный Лорд планировал контролировать не только Министерство Магии Британии, но и некоторые министерства других стран. Пока что он не мог развернуться во всю мощь, но те сведения, что он получал, позволяли создать все необходимые для этого условия.

Гарри все это время посвятил изучению первой главы книги по Арифмантике, параллельно беседуя с устроившейся на его плечах и коленях Нагини. Потом Волдеморт прервал собрание с Пожирателем и велел тому возвратиться позже. Вернув свою человеческую форму, он пообедал с Гарри в уютной обстановке, обсудив с ним главу, которую прочел юноша, и несколько важных фактов о Министре, которые Том узнал из утреннего доклада.

После обеда они вместе отправились в зал для тренировок и приступили к ежедневным урокам по Темным Искусствам и дуэльному мастерству. Гарри не понимал, что происходит, но теперь магия Темного Лорда начала воздействовать на него сильнее, так что к концу их недолгой тренировки юноша почти задыхался, но не от магического истощения или физического утомления. Ему казалось, что все его тело горит, а в животе ноющим жгутом сворачивается спираль, каждое движение Тома виделось соблазнительным и заманчивым, а Темная магия мужчины возбуждала его как никогда раньше. И, честно говоря, это казалось странным. Поттер прекрасно знал, что она больше не должна была так сильно на него влиять. Он подвергался воздействию Темной магии постоянно и научился ею управлять. Он больше не тянулся к ней как к наркотику. По крайней мере, не так сильно, как раньше, но сейчас Гарри ощущал такое же сильное воздействие, какое вызывало присутствие магии Темного Лорда в их первые встречи.

Гарри не знал, что всё это значит, зато понимал, что должен взять себя в руки. Опустив голову, он закрыл глаза, пытаясь очистить сознание, чтобы использовать Окклюменцию. Гарри еще не в совершенстве освоил это искусство, но успехи явно делал.

И пусть его глаза были закрыты, он ощутил приближение Тома. Тело Поттера инстинктивно подалось вперед, и он облегченно вздохнул, когда мужчина мягко погладил его по щеке костяшками пальцев, а потом провел по его волосам.

- Ты собираешься отращивать их или подстрижешь? – спросил Том. Гарри удивленно замер, не понимая, что имеет в виду мужчина. Он открыл глаза и с замешательством посмотрел на Тома, прежде чем до него дошел смысл вопроса.

- О… я подумываю о том, чтобы отрастить. Короткие, они всегда торчат во все стороны и выглядят неопрятными. Я не хочу, чтобы они стали очень длинными, хватит и того, чтобы они лежали так, как я захочу.

- Хм, хорошо… Думаю, тебе пойдёт, - тихо заметил Том, ещё раз пригладив черные пряди. Гарри улыбнулся и, закрыв глаза, подался навстречу поглаживающей руке.

- Обожаю, когда ты так делаешь, - признался он, пока длинные пальцы перебирали его волосы.

Том самодовольно усмехнулся:

- Думаю, я и сам это заметил. Ты слишком не прикрыто этим наслаждаешься.

Гарри застенчиво улыбнулся.

- У тебя на сегодня ещё назначены встречи? – спросил он.

Том вздохнул и неохотно убрал руку.

- Да. К счастью, только одна, и она не затянется надолго. Я закончу до ужина.

Гарри мягко улыбнулся.

- Хорошо, в таком случае я прочту первую главу учебника по Древним Рунам и посмотрю поместье.

- Звучит великолепно, - одобрительно кивнул Том. – Но не забывай пользоваться головой и не трогай проклятые вещи. Нам пора заканчивать, у меня осталось не так много времени, чтобы подготовиться к встрече.

Остаток дня прошел так же, как и предшествующий. Когда Том закончил со своими делами, он поужинал вместе с Гарри, и потом они отдыхали в кабинете, читая. В спальне ситуация повторила события предыдущей ночи, они обменивались взаимными ласками и объятиями, а когда Гарри думал, что сейчас они переберутся на кровать, Том отстранялся с таким же немного испуганным выражением на лице. Гарри не мог понять, в чем дело, и расстраивался, что Том не дает свершиться тому, к чему они оба стремятся.

Следующий день повторил рутину предыдущего. Том утром и днем заслушивал отчеты. Он встречался с каждым из своих Пожирателей Смерти индивидуально, пытаясь сложить в общую мозайку все полезные кусочки информации, которые сообщали ему последователи.

Четвертый день летних каникул был первым, который отличился от предыдущих. Этим утром Том дождался, когда Гарри выйдет из душа, поэтому когда Поттер вошел в комнату, он удивился, увидев, что Том с задумчивым выражением на лице остался в спальне.

- Ты как-то говорил, что овладел змеиной трансформацией для второго задания, - начал Том, словно обращаясь к самому себе, и Гарри удивился такой неожиданной теме разговора.

- Ээ, верно.

- И насколько я помню, твоя форма – Морской Крайт. Эта порода змей комфортно чувствует себя как на земле, так и в воде, верно?

- Да.

Том задумчиво кивнул.

- У меня есть одна идея. Правда, для её воплощения тебе придется час или два провести в своей змеиной форме. Это не проблема?

- Ээ… - удивленно протянул Гарри, - думаю, нет. Я раньше никогда не был в змеиной форме так долго, но уверен, это не вызовет затруднений. А к чему ты спросил?

- Сегодня в полдень придет Северус. Он расскажет мне о своей приватной беседе с Дамблдором и принесет новую информацию о восстановлении Ордена Феникса. И что-то мне подсказывает, что большая часть его доклада будет касаться тебя. Я, конечно же, мог бы пересказать тебе все после встречи, но будет лучше, если ты услышишь все сам. А еще мне хочется, чтобы ты чаще присутствовал на моих встречах с глазу на глаз. Северус, конечно, не знает, что ты остался здесь на лето. Еще я не собираюсь предупреждать его, что на нашей встрече будут присутствовать трое… а вместе с тобой нас будет трое.

Гарри довольно ухмыльнулся.

- Он будет считать, что на собрании присутствуют только он и ты со своей любимой змеёй.

- Именно, - с усмешкой кивнул Том.

Они обсудили детали встречи, а потом Том трансформировался в Волдеморта и вышел из комнаты, направившись в кабинет, чтобы подготовиться к встрече. Гарри оделся, надел на палец маскировочное кольцо и отправился в библиотеку, желая расслабиться за чтением. Встреча со Снейпом была назначена завтра на два часа дня.

– –

Комната, в которой Волдеморт заслушивал отчеты своих сторонников, оказалась одной из многих на первом этаже, в ней Гарри никогда не был. Она располагалась рядом с бальным залом и раньше, скорее всего, была общей семейной комнатой. Стены, обклеенные выцветшими желтыми обоями, понизу были обиты деревянными темными плинтусами. Огромных размеров камин, выложенный из камня, тоже был обшит панелями из темного дерева. Всю мебель, которая раньше здесь стояла, сменили на большой длинный стол, обставленный креслами.

После укороченной тренировки Гарри вошел в комнату и трансформировался в змею с черно-белыми полосами на теле. Он несколько раз прополз по комнате, привыкая к своей форме и окружающей его обстановке. Во время очередной своей маленькой экскурсии он заметил металлическую отдушину, с помощью которой Нагини передвигалась по поместью. Гарри не смог сдержать любопытства.

Том говорил, что Северус прибудет только через двадцать минут. Сам он все это время заканчивал с делами, так что Поттер был предоставлен самому себе. Он приблизился к отдушине и, ткнув в нее носом, открыл, проскальзывая внутрь. Его змеиная форма была примерно таких же размеров, как и тело Нагини, поэтому он не боялся, что с передвижением могут возникнуть трудности. Гарри потратил пятнадцать минут на изучение вентиляционной системы и многочисленных комнат на первом этаже, к которым она вела. Когда он решил возвратиться, то понял, что ему придется воспользоваться одной из комнат, потому что трубы были слишком малы, чтобы позволить ему развернуться.

Наконец, защита поместья предупредила Гарри о чьем-то прибытии, и он поспешил занять свое место в конференц-зале. Он ощущал магию Тома, когда тот спускался со второго этажа к ожидающему его в холле Снейпу и потом повел профессора в комнату.

Оба уже расселись, когда Гарри носом открыл отдушину и вполз в помещение. Отдушина находилась почти за креслом Волдеморта, и Северус отлично видел его, сидя на своем месте. Глаза мужчины округлились, когда он увидел, как в комнату вползает огромных размеров змея. Впрочем, он быстро справился с собой и посмотрел на Волдеморта.

Гарри по правой ручке кресла, на котором сидел Темный Лорд, забрался на стол. Несмотря на то, что Северус пытался сосредоточиться на словах Темного Лорда, взгляд его неотрывно следил за огромной ядовитой змеей. Тварь растянулась на столе перед Волдемортом, который одним пальцем начал лениво поглаживать её по голове.

Гарри зашипел от удовольствия, которое пробуждали эти удивительные ощущения, и попытался сосредоточиться на собрании.

- Какие у тебя новости, Северусс?

- Гарри Поттер пропал, - сразу перешел к делу Снейп. После этой фразы в комнате повисла тишина, профессор явно ожидал какой-нибудь реакции на эту новость, но, так и не дождавшись ничего, продолжил:

- Директор в панике. Ни один из его способов не обнаружил мальчишку.

- Он заметил исчезновение Поттера на удивление быстро. Прошло всего несколько дней с тех пор, как студенты вернулись по домам. Как он это сделал? – спросил Волдеморт.

Северус слегка приподнял брови, понимая, что Темный Лорд знает о пропаже мальчишки. Впрочем, примерно этого он и ожидал.

- Когда в полдень поезд прибыл в Лондон, защита вокруг дома на Тисовой улице пала. У директора в кабинете есть монитор, который следит за состоянием защиты, и если она исчезает, устройство подает сигнал тревоги. Дамблдор сразу навестил родственников Поттера и обнаружил, что они находятся под чарами принуждения. Они сказали директору, что позволили своему племяннику остаться на летние каникулы у друга.

- Дамблдор делился с тобой своими соображениями? Он поверил, что Поттер сбежал, или…

- Сначала директор полагал, что мальчишку похитили. Он приходил в дом Уизли, чтобы поговорить с друзьями Поттера. Близнецы и девчонка ничего об этом не знали, но младший из братьев, Рональд, признался, что у Поттера уже во время учебы были какие-то планы. На летние каникулы он решил не возвращаться в дом родственников и сказал об этом только младшему Уизли и своей подруге Грейнджер. Очевидно, мальчишка скормил своим друзьям душещипательную историю о том, как плохо с ним обращаются родственники. Они, без сомнения, не в состоянии отказать его прихотям, пусть это даже будет горстка конфет, - усмехнулся Северус.

Его усмешка замерла на губах, а потом переросла в удивленную гримасу, когда Волдеморт ожег его яростным взглядом. Северус прочистил горло и поерзал в кресле, прежде чем продолжить.

- Уизли не знает никаких деталей, кроме тех, в которые посвятил его Поттер. Мальчишка утверждал, что место, в котором он будет жить, даже безопаснее, чем маггловский дом его родственников. Когда Дамблдор убедился, что младший Уизли на самом деле не знает подробностей, он ушел. Вчера директор попытался разыскать мисс Грейнджер в надежде, что девушке может быть известно больше, но в стране ее сейчас нет.

Волдеморт задумчиво кивнул.

- Дамблдор что-нибудь говорил о предполагаемых действиях или мотивах Поттера? Что он подозревает?

- Сначала директор говорил о том, что мальчишку похитили, но после разговора с Уизли он уверен, что Поттер просто-напросто сбежал из дома. Его очень беспокоит тот факт, что, где бы ни был мальчишка, его прикрывает невероятно мощная защита. Мощная настолько, что ни одно поисковое заклинание Дамблдора не сработало. Я уверен, что именно это волнует его больше всего. Если он и заподозрил Поттера в предательстве, со мной он своими соображениями не поделился. В любом случае, директор почти одержим поисками мальчишки.

Волдеморт понимающе кивнул и снова начал поглаживать змею по шее. Та зашипела от удовольствия, и Темный Лорд, усмехнувшись, прошипел что-то в ответ, прежде чем снова посмотреть на Северуса.

- Что нового слышно об Ордене?

- Директор связался с большинством бывших членов, но он до сих пор в поисках штаб-квартиры. Вчера вечером в Хогвартсе состоялось первое собрание, но очевидно, что это место не может отвечать их нуждам.

Северус продолжал рассказывать о собрании: кто там был и что обсуждали. Профессор МакГонагалл оказалась в числе этой организации, чему Гарри совсем не удивился, ведь основателем и главой Ордена был Дамблдор. В составе организации появилась и парочка новобранцев: два аврора Кингсли Шэклболт и некая Тонкс. Среди старых членов были Эммилин Вэйнс, Элфиас _Додж, Дедалус Диггл, Гестерия Джонс, Старгис Подмор, Мундунгус Флетчер, Молли и Артур Уизли, Ремус Люпин и… Арабелла Фигг? Дамблдор был расстроен тем, что на собрание не явился Аластор Грюм, поэтому послал ему сову с вопросом о причине отсутствия._

_Собравшееся пришли в ужас и в безмолвном неверии слушали, как Дамблдор рассказывал им о возрождении Волдеморта, который тайком успел созвать Пожирателей. После этого Снейп кратко отчитался о каждом Пожирателе, который присутствовал на собрании Волдеморта. Он, разумеется, поведал членам Ордена то же самое, что рассказал Дамблдору сразу после собрания, на котором, по его словам, к Темному Лорду вернулось всего шесть человек. Эту информацию Орден нашел обнадеживающей._

_Членам Ордена рассказали и об исчезновении Гарри. Эта новость вызвала волну паники, и некоторые из присутствующих, те, которые специализировались на поисковых заклинаниях, предложили директору свою помощь._

_Гарри заинтересовал тот факт, что Люпин присутствовал на собрании, а Сириус нет. Дамблдор объяснил присутствующим – многие из них были не в курсе дела – что не Сириус Блэк был Хранителем Секрета Поттеров, что он был невиновен и заключен в Азкабан без суда. Директор сказал, что пригласил Сириуса стать членом Ордена, но тот пока не может присоединиться к ним, потому что находится в бегах и выслеживает Петтигрю, чтобы доказать свою невиновность._

_Гарри задумался о том, долго ли Сириус сможет прикрываться этой отговоркой._

_А еще Гарри чувствовал… удивление? Замешательство? Ярость? Когда узнал, что Арабелла Фигг состоит в Ордене! Арабелла Фигг, та миссис Фигг, его случайная няня и соседка на Тисовой улице? Ну уж нет! Однако это было правдой. Это была одна и та же женщина._

_И Дамблдор допрашивал ее. От Северуса Гарри узнал, что миссис Фигг – вообще-то чертов сквиб, которая, живя на Тисовой улице, всю жизнь шпионила за ним для Дамблдора. Последние сомнения Гарри в том, что директор на самом деле мог не знать о причудах его юности, вылетели в распахнутое окно. У Дамблдора все это время был шпион, пристально наблюдающий за его жизнью у Дурслей. И все те попытки уверить Гарри в своей неосведомленности, как с ним обращались родственники, были ложью. Директор знал._

В любом случае, Дамблдор расспросил миссис Фигг о том, не видела ли она на Тисовой улице кого-нибудь, привлекающего внимание, кого-нибудь, кто мог бы наложить на семейство Дурслей чары принуждения. Но она ничего такого не видела. Получалось, что Дурсли – самая обычная семья.

В целом, по словам Снейпа выходило, что Орден весьма неорганизован; хотя Гарри оправдывал их тем, что это было первое официальное собрание более чем за десятилетие.

Собрание завершилось после того, как Уизли предложили использовать свой дом как временную штаб-квартиру, и Дамблдор поблагодарил их и заверил, что будет подыскивать более подходящие варианты для постоянных встреч Ордена.

Следующие десять минут Волдеморт снабжал Северуса нужной дезинформацией, которую профессор должен будет предоставить на следующей встрече, и просил разузнать некоторые специфические сведения для него самого.

Наконец, профессор поднялся, поклонился и вышел из конференц-зала. Как только Гарри почувствовал, что Снейп исчез из поместья, он соскользнул со стола и превратился в человека.

- Я, вашу мать, просто не могу поверить, что этот ублюдок приставил шпионить за мной сквиба! Она, черт возьми, была моей нянькой! Я ненавидел её! Она была шпионом Дамблдора и все равно обращалась со мной как невесть с кем! – сердито рычал Гарри, метаясь по комнате из угла в угол.

- И она знала! Эта ведьма знала, как со мной обращаются эти подонки, и докладывала все Дамблдору. Он все время знал, что происходит! Он знал все о моей жизни! СУКИН СЫН!

Волдеморт продолжал сидеть в своем кресле и спокойно наблюдать за беснующимся Гарри.

- Ты закончил? – спросил Темный Лорд, пронизывая Поттера взглядом. Тот тяжело вздохнул и, рухнув в кресло, стоящее по правую руку от Тома, повернулся к нему.

- Чем больше я узнаю об этой двуличной твари, тем сильнее выхожу из себя. И однажды я убью этого подонка… - Гарри замолчал и, посмотрев на Темного Лорда, опустил голову. – Э… если ты сам не захочешь это сделать.

Том откинулся на спинку кресла и закинул ногу на ногу, задумчиво глядя на Гарри.

- Нет… я предоставлю эту честь тебе.

Гарри резко вздернул голову и улыбнулся.

- Правда?

Волдеморт задумчиво кивнул и приподнял кончики губ.

- Да. Это может случиться даже раньше, чем ты ожидаешь. Все зависит от того, как будет развиваться один из моих планов. Дамблдор – это первоочередное препятствие, от которого мы должны избавиться. Как только мы уберем его с пути, Орден расколется и останется только Министерство. Ты уже понял, как жалок Орден. Впрочем, он был таким и во время прошлой войны. Дамблдор тщательно хранит свои секреты, никто из членов организации не знает его планов, а значит, некому будет взять роль главы, если старик погибнет. А Министерство едва ли примет наш вызов, здесь главное – терпение и деликатный подход.

- Но подожди, сколько на все это уйдет времени? – спросил Гарри и, наклонившись ближе, оперся локтем о столешницу.

- Я полагаю, около года.

- Серьезно?

- Вполне. Посмотрим. Для начала нужно очень многое сделать.

– –

Этой ночью, когда они оба вошли в спальню, Гарри сразу же разделся, оставив на себе одни боксеры, и уселся на свою сторону кровати лицом к двери ванной комнаты, ожидая, когда оттуда выйдет Том.

Тот, как и в прошлый раз, появился лишь в маггловских укороченных боксерах, которые, по мнению Гарри, идеально на нем сидели, и юноша решил приобрести себе несколько таких пар, когда они пойдут по магазинам. Он поднялся и встретил Тома на полпути к постели, чем заслужил приподнятые в веселом удивлении брови, но мужчина без колебаний позволил обнять себя и поцеловать.

Весь вечер Гарри чувствовал все возрастающее магическое влечение к Тому, оно было похоже на настойчивый зуд, крепко засевший в голове, от которого нельзя было избавиться или просто проигнорировать его. И сейчас, когда они, наконец, коснулись друг друга, этот зуд перерос в невероятно стойкое притяжение, и Гарри чувствовал, насколько правильным и прекрасным оно было. Магическое воздействие медленно растворялось, оставляя после себя лишь жгучее желание и физическое наслаждение от их объятий.

Том глухо пробормотал что-то прямо в поцелуй, когда Гарри начал мягко поглаживать его по обнаженной спине. Мужчина зарылся рукой в непослушные волосы и надавил языком на чужие губы, но те не раскрылись ему навстречу. Тогда он почти до боли дернул за темные пряди, заставляя Гарри удивленно вскрикнуть. Тут же воспользовавшись моментом, Том проскользнул языком в чужой рот, заслужив благодарный стон от Гарри.

Юноша отчаяннее провел руками по обнаженной коже, и Том дернулся, когда ногти довольно сильно прошлись вниз по его спине. Гарри на мгновение испугался, что причинил ему боль, но, судя по довольной реакции, ошибся. Зарычав, Том сильнее потянул Гарри за волосы, но, как ни странно, это лишь усилило возбуждение.

Они все сильнее прижимались друг к другу, стараясь соприкоснуться каждой клеточкой тела. Гарри ощутил, как в него вжался возбужденный член партнера и как подогнулись его собственные колени. Разорвав поцелуй, оба попытались отдышаться, а Гарри немедля лизнул Тома в шею, провел языком прямо под адамовым яблоком и переключился на нежную кожу за ухом. Том очень умело целовался, и Гарри понимал, что у него самого мастерства пока недостаточно для того, чтобы вернуть ласку в полном объеме, поэтому он решил остановиться на задатке. Гарри лизнул шею, наслаждаясь тем, как кадык под его губами дернулся вверх-вниз, когда Том шумно сглотнул и низко застонал, запрокидывая голову.

Мерлин, у Тома просто великолепная шея! «Хотя он весь такой», - подумал Гарри. Он не находил в теле мужчины не единого недостатка. Хоть он и не видел некоторых частей этого великолепного тела, зато ощущал. А Гарри так хотелось рассмотреть обнаженный зад Тома, что он едва подавил желание схватить мужчину за так сильно заинтересовавшую его часть и сжать. Быстро избавившись от неуместных мыслей, Гарри скользнул языком ниже и провел им по ключице.

Красивые ключицы… красивые плечи… красивые…

Том отстранился и, положив руки Гарри на плечи, слегка отодвинул его от себя. Поттер поднял взгляд, с замешательством и разочарованием вглядываясь в багровые глаза Тома. Тот, прерывисто дыша, выглядел испуганным, несмотря на явное желание, что отражалось в его глазах.

Гарри приоткрыл рот, силясь найти подходящие слова, но безуспешно. Он чувствовал некоторое смятение и, если быть до конца честным, обиду.

- Почему? – наконец выговорил он.

Том с беспокойством посмотрел на него, а потом вздохнул и, наклонившись, коснулся своим лбом лба Гарри, по-прежнему не произнося ни слова. Они стояли, некрепко обнимая друг друга, и восстанавливали дыхание.

- Мы раньше уже заходили дальше, - удрученно прошептал Гарри. – Я… я не понимаю, почему ты остановился. Я…

Вздохнув, Том сделал шаг назад, полностью отстраняясь. Он пригладил свои волосы каким-то резким жестом.

- Ты все еще так юн…

- Серьезно? Это из-за моего возраста? Но мы уже заходили дальше! По логике сейчас я старше, чем был тогда! – возмутился Гарри.

- Но тогда я еще мог остановиться и не зайти слишком далеко!

- Что еще за «слишком далеко»?

- Связь, Гарри! Она стала сильнее! Неужели ты не заметил?

Поттер посмотрел на него взглядом, ясно спрашивающим «А?».

Том раздраженно зарычал и быстро подошел к выходу из спальни. У Гарри в груди что-то болезненно сжалось, когда он понял, что мужчина, судя по всему, собирается уйти прямо посередине их близости. Но тот не собирался уходить. Он открыл дверь и взмахнул рукой, из-за чего по комнате пробежала волна беспалочковой магии. В следующее мгновение в ладонь Тома лег призванный предмет. Мужчина захлопнул дверь и вернулся к Гарри.

С раздражением он быстро пролистал страницы книги, остановившись на разделе, который искал. Потом перевернул книгу и подал её Поттеру.

- Что ты знаешь о магических связях? – коротко спросил он. Гарри посмотрел на него, потом на книгу и снова на него, прежде чем с недоумением взять издание и посмотреть на открытую страницу.

- Ээ… почти ничего… - запнувшись, признался Гарри и начал читать.

_Магические связи._

_Существует два простых типа связей. Естественные связи и Ритуально Порождаемые. _

_Естественные устанавливаются между двумя людьми естественным направлением магии и мира. Люди с подобной связью обнаруживают её только при личной встрече друг с другом. Чем дольше они будут контактировать, тем сильнее будет становиться их связь. Определенные действия приводят к тому, что эта связь может достигнуть полной завершенности._

_Ритуально Порождаемая связь возникает с проведением соответствующих ритуалов. Как только завершается ритуал, завершается и создание связи, но некоторые случаи требуют дополнительных инструкций, которые призваны усилить и полностью завершить такую связь._

_Самые яркие примеры ритуальной связи – это Магическое Принятие в Род и Брачные узы._

_Магическое Принятие в Род используется родителями на день рождения детей для того, чтобы закрепить любовь. После проведения подобного ритуала между родителями и их детьми появляются усиленные чувства доверия, любви и уважения._

_Брачный ритуал разработан по большей части для пар, происходящих из могущественных титулованных семей. Если два совершеннолетних мага не испытывали друг к другу никакой симпатии или привязанности, то для создания этих чувств прибегали к помощи ритуала. Брачную связь почти упразднили в связи с тем, что перестали заключаться браки по договоренности, кроме того, ритуал создавал чувства привязанности, доверия и страсти, но не настоящей любви. Брачный ритуал мог быть проведен только между теми, кто согласился на него добровольно._

_Самые яркие примеры естественной связи – Дополнительная Магическая связь и Душевная связь._

_Дополнительная Магическая связь характерна для двух человек, чьи магии так сильно похожи или совместимы, что они самостоятельно, без воли волшебника, создают дополнительную связь, когда эти двое используют магию рядом или с помощью друг друга. В присутствии друг друга у таких пар увеличивается магическая мощь, и любые ритуалы, проводимые ими вместе, дадут куда больший эффект из-за их объединившихся магий. Даже зелье будут эффективнее, если такая пара сварит его вместе._

_Душевная связь – одна из самых мощных и неизученных. Люди с такой связью зачастую не могут найти друг друга._

_Душевная связь существуют между людьми, чьим душам предназначено быть рядом и в жизни, и в смерти. Неважно, что за сила их окружает – такие пары, найдя друг друга, ощущают притяжение. Эта связь настолько сильна, что зачастую проявляется очень бурно. Именно поэтому бывали случаи, когда люди, повязанные Душевной связью, относились друг к другу с агрессией, порождая негативную связь. Такая пара, сплоченная мощной, необъяснимой силой вместо того, чтобы закрепить свою связь любовью, делала это ненавистью. Но человек, который лично участвует в уничтожении Душевной связи, несет наказание, жизнь его становится пустой._

_Когда повязанные душами пары находят друг друга и создают позитивную связь, она чаще всего перерастает в сильную любовь, граничащую с обожанием. Между ними образуется степень доверия, при которой такая пара всегда может положиться друг на друга. Они будут испытывать счастье и удовлетворенность от простого присутствия своей пары. Такое невозможно ни при каких других обстоятельствах. Чем больше такие маги будут проводить времени друг с другом, чем ближе они станут в интимном плане, тем сильнее будет становиться между ними связь, и тем сильнее она будет воздействовать на них. Появление Душевной связи всегда означает и возникновение Дополнительной Магической._

_Многочисленные изменения от Душевной связи возникают лишь после полного её формирования и колеблются от эмоциональной эмпатии до причинения друг другу физической боли._

_Полностью сформировавшаяся связь приносит величайшее счастье, но вместе с тем вносит в жизнь волшебника или ведьмы нежелательный эффект, который заключается в том, что если один партнер умирает, другой почти сразу следует за ним. Создается настолько сильная зависимость, что они в буквальном смысле не могут жить друг без друга._

Гарри закончил читать и с замешательством посмотрел на Тома.

- Я не понимаю… То есть, не совсем все понимаю… Ты хочешь сказать, что между нами установилась одна из этих связей? – спросил Поттер.

Том немного расстроенно вздохнул и перевел взгляд на стену.

- Я не уверен. Я не утверждаю, что между нами появилась одна из этих специфических связей, но все же что-то определенно есть. Полагаю, этот эффект – результат тех ритуалов, что я проводил. Осколок моей души, попавший в тебя по чистой случайности, объединенный с ритуалом на крови, который мы провели…

- Но согласно книге, ритуально порождаемые связи возникают мгновенно. Но наша ээ… наша связь нарастала постепенно.

- Ты тоже это чувствовал?

- Ну, да... Я не понимал, что это значит, но все равно замечал. С тех пор, как мы начали это в первый раз, - Гарри махнул рукой на них обоих, – мы говорили о магическом притяжении, но оно не сильно воздействовало на нас… Я понимал и ощущал, как оно растет, но не придавал этому значения, - он прервался на мгновение, сопоставляя недавно прочитанное со своими ощущениями. – Я понял, что ты считаешь эту связь последствием ритуалов, но что, если это не так?

Том вздернул бровь и взмахнул рукой, предлагая продолжить.

- Ну, никто ведь не говорил, что мы не можем быть предназначены друг другу, так? Без всех этих душевных и кровных ритуалов. Разве не об этом говорит пророчество, которое появилось еще до моего рождения? Что, если между нами естественная связь? По крайней мере, развивается она именно так, как положено связям подобного рода, верно? Чем больше времени мы проводим друг с другом, чем сильнее… взаимодействуем… тем сильнее становится эта связь. Даже сейчас я чувствую это: потребность быть ближе к тебе. И я верю тебе. Вверю свою жизнь в твои руки, свою жизнь… все. Ты… просто… - Гарри прервался и небрежно пригладил свои лохматые волосы, ловя себя на желании, чтобы к ним прикоснулся Том. Черт возьми, он на самом деле слишком пристрастился к этой странной форме успокоения.

Том понял, в чем дело, поэтому подошел к Гарри и взял его за плечи, крепко прижимая к себе. Сильная хватка казалась самым правильным сейчас, и Поттер облегченно вздохнул от столь желанной для них обоих близости, а еще немного странного ободрения и контроля.

- Душевная связь? – Том скорее утверждал, чем спрашивал.

Гарри медленно кивнул.

- Здесь… очень много совпадений. То, как она возникает. То, как о ней упоминалось в пророчестве. Два человека, которых тянет друг к другу так сильно, что им предназначено стать либо смертельными врагами, либо…

- Любовниками.

- Именно, - кивнул Гарри и поднял голову, встречаясь с пронзительными багровыми глазами. Том так привык носить маски, что Гарри не мог понять, о чем он думает или что чувствует. Это заставило Гарри осознать, что Том не доверяет ему до конца. Но с другой стороны это было понятно, ведь Темный Лорд столько лет провел в одиночестве, никому не доверяя, и открывать свои чувства ему было в новинку. Гарри понимал, что ему и так позволено видеть то, что недоступно другим.

Он поднял руку, привлекая внимание алых глаз, и коснулся ладонью лица Тома. Гарри слегка погладил его щеку, большим пальцем очерчивая резкие очертания скул, а потом скользнул пятерней в мягкие темные волосы, заставив Тома закрыть глаза и немного склонить голову, подаваясь прикосновению. Он даже тихонько вздохнул, от чего Гарри мягко улыбнулся, прекрасно понимая, что это он так влияет на Тома. Впрочем, как и Том на него.

- Если это на самом деле связь, созданная судьбой… - нерешительно начал Гарри, и Том, открыв глаза, внимательно на него посмотрел. Его багровые глаза сейчас потеплели, и на этот раз в них отчетливо прослеживались эмоции. – Тогда… зачем с ней бороться?

Тот только вздохнул и немного прикрыл глаза.

- Все не так просто, Гарри…

- Почему?

- Эта связь будет увеличивать нашу жажду до тех пор, пока мы не совершим действие, её закрепляющее. Ты слишком молод для подобного. От нас требуется… - он замялся на мгновение, - не просто доставить друг другу удовольствие так, как мы это делали раньше, а полноценный секс… ты просто…

- Кто это говорит? Какое это вообще, черт подери, имеет значение? Многие теряют девственность в четырнадцать-пятнадцать лет.

- Возможно, так оно и есть, но секс между двумя мужчинами – это не одно и то же, понимаешь? Я не хочу сделать тебе больно, Гарри, - произнес Том, рассматривая изумленного Гарри.

- Так ты просто боишься сделать мне больно? – удивленно, но в тоже время и благодарно спросил Поттер. Он даже слегка улыбнулся.

- Я знаю, что так и будет, Гарри. У меня ведь не маленький размер, - заметил Том, и Гарри вспыхнул от столь явного намека. Но вместе с тем в животе разлилось тепло, когда он вспомнил, как тесно контактировал с достоинством мужчины. Поттер прочистил горло, стараясь восстановить светский тон.

- Я знаю, что ты постараешься сделать все как можно безболезненнее для меня, а потом все пойдет легче, я ведь прав? Мне, в любом случае, придется к этому привыкать. И я очень сомневаюсь, что еще подрасту, ведь я пользовался катализатором. Не думаю, что будет слишком большое различие эм… в моем проходе… проникнешь ты в меня сейчас или сделаешь это через несколько месяцев – я не вижу никаких преимуществ от ожидания.

Том фыркнул и, отвернувшись, едва слышно на выдохе саркастически пробормотал: «Проникну в тебя». Наконец, он глубоко вздохнул.

- Я не привык к таким ощущениям, - тихо признался Том, не поворачиваясь к Гарри. – У меня очень противоречивые убеждения по этому поводу. Это… сложно для меня.

Гарри замер, ошеломленный таким признанием, но, быстро придя в себя, подошел к Тому и обнял его за талию, смыкая ладони на животе и упираясь подбородком в твердое плечо.

Тот медленно и глубоко вздохнул и так же медленно выдохнул.

- Идем в постель, - наконец сказал он.

Гарри кивнул, все так же опираясь на чужое плечо, и отодвинулся, позволяя Тому развернуться в его объятиях. Перед тем как полностью отстраниться, они быстро коснулись губ друг друга, а потом подошли к своим половинкам кровати и залезли под одеяло.

Они встретились на середине и, пока Том взмахом руки гасил свет, Гарри ерзал по простыне, устраивая голову на его плече.

- Спокойной ночи, Том, - прошептал Поттер.

- Спокойной ночи, - ответил тот, прижавшись губами ко лбу Гарри.

– –

На следующий день первым проснулся Том и разбудил Гарри мягким поглаживанием по волосам.

Они провели свою ежедневную утреннюю тренировку и после приняли душ. Том настоял, чтобы они занялись уроком Рун прямо сейчас, потому что день и вечер у него были полностью заняты. Сегодня все Пожиратели Смерти, служащие в Министерстве, должны были встретиться на общем собрании и обсудить различные тактики, которые продумал Том. Гарри спросил, должен ли он присутствовать на собрании под личиной Эвана Гарриса или в своей змеиной форме, но Том ответил, что это не обязательно, на их встрече не будет ничего познавательного, одна лишь скука.

После полутора часов обсуждения прочитанной главы и практики урок подошел к концу, следующие полчаса до начала обеда они потратили на Арифмантику.

Том превратился в Волдеморта и ушел на собрание, а Гарри решил погулять по окрестностям поместья. Он зашел в конюшню, которая после тщательно проделанной работы эльфов преобразилась в замечательную совятню для Хедвиг. Сейчас, в дневное время, сова спала, но как только Гарри вошел, она приподняла голову. Поттер мягко поглаживал Хедвиг по перьям и кормил припасенным угощением, пока она, взобравшись на его плечо, игриво пощипывала Гарри за ухо и отросшие пряди волос. Он делился с ней своими мыслями, впрочем, ему просто нужно было произнести вслух то, что настойчиво не покидало его голову. Гарри уже ощущал магию нескольких человек в поместье, и, судя по тому, откуда исходила пульсация магии Темного Лорда, собрание шло в конференц-зале.

Гарри гулял по поместью, изучая комнаты на втором и третьем этажах. Третий этаж по большей части был занят спальнями, если судить по тому, что большинство комнат были пусты. Лишь две из них: та, где он провел ночь несколько месяцев назад, и та, что находилась почти в конце коридора, были с кроватями. Остальные помещения были абсолютно пусты.

Около получаса Гарри потратил на изучение кладовки на третьем этаже. Здесь Том хранил все, что он сумел восстановить из своей коллекции. Это была комната, где находилась коробка с волшебными палочками и мыслеслив. Он уже был здесь несколько раз, но времени на детальное изучение обстановки тогда не нашлось.

К большинству предметов он так и не решился прикоснуться, прекрасно понимая, что большинство из них точно проклято.

Наконец, Гарри спустился на первый этаж и после короткого его изучения наткнулся на кухню. Микси и Градер были здесь и сразу же заметили его появление. Кухня навела Гарри на одну мысль, и он попросил эльфов предоставить ее ему на некоторое время. Однако обоих эльфов эта просьба не воодушевила, и Гарри потратил уйму времени на то, чтобы уговорить упрямых созданий позволить ему заняться готовкой. По факту, ему пришлось придумать для них задания и отослать прочь.

А потом он вдруг понял, что понятия не имеет, как готовить на магической кухне. Ни одна из его тренировок или программ самообучения никогда не затрагивали хозяйственной магии. Но готовка – всегда готовка, и Гарри всегда справлялся с ней, несмотря на несколько неудач.

Он уже провел на кухне около часа, когда поместье вдруг сотрясла мощная волна Темной Магии, и от этого сердце Гарри пропустило удар, а потом пустилось вскачь, живот буквально скрутило в восхитительном предчувствии. В следующую секунду он услышал заглушенный вопль того, кто корчился под Круциатусом. Магия Волдеморта вибрировала в поместье, а при мысли о том, что какой-то неудачник сейчас испытывает невыносимую боль под палочкой Темного Лорда, Гарри на секунду прервался и судорожно сглотнул, подавляя стон.

Действие проклятия резко прервалось, и он недовольно нахмурился и вздохнул. Ему так хотелось поприсутствовать в зале, понаблюдать за тем, как Том использует заклинание. Но с другой стороны, хорошо, что его сейчас там нет, Гарри был уверен, что наверняка бы отвлекся и позабыл о своей роли. Поэтому он сконцентрировался на готовке, надеясь, что она отвлечет его от покалывающей кожу магии.

Где-то около половины шестого Гарри ощутил движение нескольких магических потоков, которые исчезали из поместья один за другим. Он быстро добавил пару штрихов, выложил получившиеся блюда на тарелки и вместе с парой бокалов и бутылкой красного вина отлевитировал все это из кухни в столовую. Волдеморт как раз выходил из конференц-зала, но, увидев Гарри, замер, недоуменно его рассматривая. Это выражение было настолько нехарактерно для лица со змеиными чертами, что Поттер рассмеялся и чуть не утратил концентрацию. Быстро оправившись, он зашел в столовую и опустил еду на стол. Волдеморт следовал за ним, теперь явно источая веселье.

- И что это значит? – спросил он, наблюдая за тем, как Гарри заканчивает сервировать стол.

- Я готовил, – самодовольно ухмыльнулся Гарри.

- Готовил? – недоверчиво вторил ему Волдеморт. – Почему?

Поттер рассмеялся.

- Потому что у меня есть опыт, но никогда раньше не было возможности готовить тому, кто мне нравился, или тому, кому я хотел готовить. Когда я жил с магглами, то готовил только для себя и для них.

- Если рассматривать обстоятельства, в которых ты освоил это умение, то логичнее было бы предположить, что ты ненавидишь готовку.

- Как это ни странно, но мне нравится, - пожал плечами Гарри. – Я на самом деле неплохо готовлю – по крайней мере, я так думаю, да и Дурслям вроде нравилось – не то что бы они хоть раз меня поблагодарили, но мне кажется, это было единственное, что нравилось этим ублюдкам во мне, и я даже немного гордился. В любом случае, все готово, хочешь поесть сейчас или у тебя еще остались дела?

- Сейчас самое время, - с этими словами Волдеморт подошел к Гарри и, обхватив его затылок своими длинными бледными пальцами, притянул ближе к себе, впиваясь в губы юноши неожиданно страстным поцелуем. Гарри застонал от удовольствия и обнял Темного Лорда за шею, начиная поглаживать чешуйчатую шею и лысый затылок.

Поцелуй становился все глубже, и Гарри, почувствовав, как Волдеморт надавил на его губы, приоткрыл их. И вздрогнул от удивления, когда в его рот проник раздвоенный язык. Они не очень часто предавались любовным утехам, когда Том был в этой форме, поэтому это ощущение стало для Гарри неожиданно приятным. Он негромко застонал и подался навстречу, проводя своим языком по такому необычному языку Волдеморта. Наконец, они отстранились и ухмыльнулись друг другу.

- Чем дольше я буду наслаждаться этим, тем сильнее мне не понравится твоя остывшая еда, - с жадным блеском в глазах заметил Волдеморт и ухмыльнулся безгубым ртом.

Гарри улыбнулся в ответ и застенчиво опустил голову. Когда он поднял взгляд снова, перед ним уже стоял Том. Они отошли друг от друга и заняли свои места за столом.

За столом протекала мирная беседа. Гарри поинтересовался, как прошло собрание, и узнал, что все было довольно успешно. Том надеялся наложить Империус на нескольких министерских служащих с высокими постами, но несмотря на то, что подобраться к этим чиновникам – не проблема для большинства Пожирателей Смерти, лишь единицы были хороши в применении этого заклинания.

Волдеморт приказал тем, кто не справляется с Империусом идеально, явиться в поместье на следующей неделе для тренировок. И сейчас Том сказал Гарри, что он тоже должен будет участвовать в этих тренировках, но как инструктор. Польщенный Поттер довольно ухмыльнулся.

После ужина они прошли в кабинет. Гарри упражнялся в Арифмантике, пока Том сортировал отчеты, которые принесли ему Пожиратели, и на их основе формировал дальнейший план действий.

Наконец, Том предложил ложиться спать, и Гарри отложил учебники и воодушевленно согласился. Они вошли в спальню и повторили свой еженощный ритуал. Гарри запихнул свою одежду в корзину для белья и подошел к постели, когда в его голову вдруг пришла одна мысль.

- Так кто сегодня попал под Круцио? – ухмыльнувшись, поинтересовался он.

Том сейчас принимал душ, но дверь ванной комнаты была открыта.

- Дражайший Люциус, - с насмешкой ответил Том.

- Люци? И что он сделал?

Том тихо фыркнул, его явно позабавило такое прозвище.

- Ничего нового. Я просто воздал ему по заслугам за мой дневник.

- А, понятно...

- Полагаю, этот вечер был первым авансом, - заметил Том. Выключив свет в ванной, он вошел в спальню.

Том подошел к кровати и откинул одеяло. Немного обиженный, Гарри надулся, но все же подошел к своей стороне и последовал примеру Тома. Они скользнули под одеяло и улеглись. Правда, Гарри совсем не устал сегодня и даже сейчас, несколько часов спустя, он отчетливо помнил ощущение магии на своей коже, вызванное непростительным проклятием.

Гарри положил руку на грудь Тома и поймал себя на мысли, что бессознательно поглаживает гладкую кожу. Кончиками пальцев он чувствовал, как сталкиваются друг с другом их магии. Дыхание Тома сбилось, когда Гарри осторожно провел пальцами по его соску.

От ощущения чужой кожи и магии, плотно сомкнувшейся вокруг них, у Гарри закружилась голова. Он глубоко вдохнул мускусный запах и теснее прижался к мужчине, уткнувшись носом в его шею.

- Ммм… - пробормотал Гарри.

- Гарри… - выдохнул Том, когда губы юноши коснулись его шеи и разомкнулись. Сначала Гарри просто покрывал ее легкими поцелуями, потом перешел к более активным действиям. Он вылизывал и покусывал мягкую кожу, заставляя Тома дышать все сбивчивее.

Пальцами Гарри продолжал дразнить сосок, с интересом ощущая, как тот становится все тверже. Сместив губы немного в сторону, юноша лизнул адамово яблоко, вырывая у Тома громкое рычание. Не успел Гарри осознать, откуда исходит звук, как вдруг его резко опрокинули на спину, вжимая в матрас.

Он судорожно вздохнул, изумленный таким резким движением, вместе с тем чувствуя, как усиливается возбуждение. Том оседлал бедра Гарри и обхватил рукой оба его запястья, заводя их над головой. Юноша вглядывался в горящие багровые глаза и прерывисто дышал, а глаза его светились желанием и страстью.

- Ты на самом деле этого хочешь? – прошипел Том почти беззвучно.

Гарри подался бедрами вперед, теснее вжимаясь в мужчину.

- Да! – отчаянно прошипел он.

Том негромко застонал, наслаждаясь фрикцией, и Гарри ощутил, как возросло между ними магическое притяжение. Оно было похоже на путы, притягивающие их все ближе и ближе друг к другу.

- Хочу тебя, Гарри, - тихим, бархатным тоном произнес Том, заставляя юношу безвольно обмякнуть в своих руках. – Но хочу всего. Я не соглашусь на меньшее.

- Я твой, Том, - порывисто кивнул юноша.

- Тебе будет больно.

- Тогда я хочу эту боль, - и, словно ставя точку, Гарри еще раз потерся бедрами о мужчину. Зарычав, Том вжался в юношу в ответ, заставляя его откинуться на подушку и низко застонать.

Связь становилась все сильнее и сильнее. Гарри знал, что не сможет остановиться, даже если захочет, не сможет отстраниться от мужчины. Ему нужно слиться с ним, и наплевать на боль. Ее он тоже желал. Желал чего угодно, главное, чтобы оно исходило от Тома. И что-то внутри подкрепляло это желание.

**-Lemon-**

Том резко поцеловал Гарри, и тот незамедлительно ответил, позволяя чужому языку проникнуть в свой рот. Выгнув спину, он еще теснее прижался к крепкому телу мужчины. Том все так же удерживал его запястья, и это лишь усиливало возбуждение Гарри. Теперь Том удерживал руки юноши одной рукой, другой же он сжал растрепанные волосы и, потянув за них, повернул голову Гарри в сторону, открывая себе беззащитную шею. Он кусал и посасывал чувствительную кожу, заставляя Гарри терять от возбуждения голову и бессмысленно стонать.

А Поттер настолько потерялся в ощущениях, что несколько минут не мог прийти в себя. Сейчас были только наслаждение и ощущения, и боль, и контроль, и магия. Руки Тома, язык Тома… его зубы и член, вжимающийся в бедра Гарри, но когда он готов был кончить, мужчина резко отстранился, сводя юношу с ума.

Он отстранился, заставляя Поттера захныкать от болезненного неудовлетворения. Но Том и не думал останавливаться. Все так же удерживая чужие запястья и сжимая волосы, он двинулся вниз. Его язык прошелся по соскам Гарри, спустился на живот, на мгновение нырнув во впадинку пупка. Теперь обе руки Тома крепко держали юношу за бедра, не позволяя ему подаваться вперед.

Том усмехнулся, наблюдая за тем, как Гарри громко зарычал от злости и неистового желания. Насладившись зрелищем, он схватился за ткань боксеров.

- Я надеюсь, ты не будешь по ним скучать? – спросил Том, и Поттер удивленно захлопал глазами.

- А? Чт… нет. Нет…

- Хорошо, - усмехнулся Том. Он взмахнул правой рукой, и боксеры бесследно исчезли. От внезапного исчезновения ткани по разгоряченной плоти Гарри прошелся прохладный воздух. Юноша удивленно вздохнул, но вздох тут же сменился стоном, когда он увидел, с какой жаждой смотрят на него багровые глаза.

В следующую секунду Гарри удивленно распахнул глаза, наблюдая за тем, как язык Тома медленно оставляет на его члене влажный след. Он чуть не задохнулся от ощущения, вызванного этим прикосновением. Но в следующую секунду юноша был полностью поглощен влажным теплом, охватившим его плоть. Не сдержавшись, он все-таки вскрикнул, изо всех сил сдерживая порыв податься бедрами ближе к лицу Тома.

Мужчина отстранился, выпуская Гарри из своего рта. Он резко взмахнул рукой, и Гарри ощутил магию от беспалочкового заклинания и услышал, как что-то открылось. В следующее мгновение перед его глазами промелькнуло нечто маленькое, влетевшее в ладонь Тома.

Гарри был настолько поглощен новыми ощущениями, что у него не было ни сил, ни желания что-либо обдумывать, и он не понимал, что происходит, до тех пор, пока нечто прохладное и влажное аккуратно не коснулось его входа. Он удивленно вздохнул, чувствуя, как палец Тома кружит и массирует его внизу.

- Расслабься, - тихо прошипел мужчина.

Гарри быстро кивнул, не уверенный в том, сможет ли он разомкнуть губы. Свободной рукой Том слегка надавил на ногу юноши, и тот сменил позу, разводя ноги в стороны и полностью открываясь перед мужчиной.

Том продолжал массировать его вход, и Гарри прерывисто дышал, а потом застонал, удивленный приятными ощущениями. Он был так возбужден и распален, что каждое, даже самое легкое прикосновение казалось ярким источником наслаждения. А потом массаж вдруг перестал быть внешним. Ощущение проникновения было шокирующим. Когда палец Тома проник в него первый раз, было немного неудобно, но потом это стало таким… необычным. Новым. Жар и давление там, где Гарри никогда раньше этого не ощущал. Мгновение погодя Том добавил второй палец, и юноша изумленно вздохнул, но в следующее мгновение вскрикнул от наслаждения, чувствуя, как проникшие в него пальцы задели что-то внутри. Он бессознательно выгнул спину и подался навстречу этим пальцам, желая еще раз испытать то невероятное давление.

Том двигал пальцами, каждый раз нажимая на нужную точку, заставляя Гарри извиваться под своими руками. Юноша чувствовал, как пульсирует магия Тома, сосредотачивая внимание на одних нервах и полностью отключая другое. Он знал, что Том не хочет сделать ему больно. Что хочет сделать приятно. А Гарри просто хотел, чтобы это произошло. Ему это было нужно.

- Том… пожалуйста… пожалуйста, я… хочу тебя, - задыхаясь, выговорил Гарри.

Тот еще несколько раз развел пальцы, стараясь как можно лучше подготовить юношу. Наконец, он вытащил их, заставляя Гарри захныкать от ощущения потери.

Поднявшись вверх, Том прижался к губам Поттера, целуя его с отчаянием, какое очень редко исходило от него. Потом он опять отодвинулся и, разведя ноги юноши в стороны, устроился между ними. Гарри понятия не имел, когда Том успел избавиться от собственного белья. Впрочем, эта мысль недолго занимала его сознание. Он ощутил, как головка члена мужчины надавила на его вход, юноша сжал зубы, стараясь не закричать, когда она, раздвинув колечко мышц, проникла внутрь. Это было больно, но вместе с тем его вход немного онемел. Боль очень быстро исчезла под напором внезапно окружившей его магии, внутри и снаружи.

Том судорожно вздохнул и прежде, чем Гарри успел опомниться, резко подался вперед, полностью входя в разгоряченное тело. Юноша закричал, но эта боль казалась приятной. Он вскинул руки и впился ногтями в спину Тома, притягивая его ближе к себе. Пятки Гарри давили на зад Тома, стараясь протолкнуть его член глубже.

Том подался назад, а потом снова вперед. И снова Гарри вскрикнул, шокированный яркостью эмоций. Так правильно и хорошо это было.

- Сильнее! – выкрикнул он, и Том тут же подчинился.

Мужчина двигался в нем снова и снова, и очень быстро они, окруженные потоками магии и наслаждения, перешли на бешеный ритм. Гарри ощущал, как с каждой секундой все стремительнее приближается к пику. У него кружилась голова, и жажда становилась все сильнее. Ему нужно это. Нужен Том. Он желал, чтобы Том достиг экстаза вот так, в нем. Сейчас они были одним целым. Ближе, чем когда-либо. Он чувствовал Тома. И эти чувства были за пределами слов. За пределами причин. Причин нет.

Гарри вдруг понял, что он вот уже несколько минут, задыхаясь, выкрикивает какую-то бессмыслицу, сотрясаясь под мощными толчками. Том же что-то шипел, но ничего не говорил. А Гарри вдруг понял, что это шипение складывается в слова. Слова, которые мог понять только он, Гарри.

- /Гарри…/, - тихо шипел Том. - /Такой тессный… такой… горячий…/

- Мерлин! Том! Я скоро кончу! – застонал Поттер.

- Да! Да… сейчас, Гарри. Сейчас! – кричал Том, рыча и постанывая, он сильно толкнулся вперед в последний раз. Гарри показалось, что он кончил дважды. Один раз за себя, другой – за Тома, но в один и тот же момент, это невозможно было объяснить. Гарри закричал от наслаждения, боли и желания, и Том вторил ему таким же криком. Юноша чувствовал, как его наполняет сперма, и это ощущение не было похоже ни на что другое.

**-/Lemon/-**

А потом магия вдруг исчезла, словно шторм, оставивший после себя лишь ясное звездное небо. Том вышел из юного тела и обрушился на него. Немного отдышавшись, он скатился с Гарри, пока тот прерывисто дышал, стараясь войти в нормальный ритм. Он позволил своим ногам безвольно опасть на простыню.

Они оба очень скоро заснули крепким, безмятежным сном и не подозревали, что сейчас от них исходит мягкое пульсирующее свечение.

– –

Проснувшись следующим утром, Гарри понял, что Том уже не спит и рассматривает его с непривычной нежностью в глазах. Слабо улыбнувшись, юноша уткнулся лицом в шею Тома и невнятно пробормотал что-то про то, что не хочет вставать.

Том рассмеялся и осторожно провел ладонью по растрепанным волосам Гарри. Через секунду Поттер немного отодвинулся, так, чтобы его голос больше не походил на неразборчивое бормотание.

- Эй, Том?

- Да, любовь моя?

Гарри приоткрыл рот, но не произнес ни слова, справляясь с этим маленьким сюрпризом. Прочистив горло, он продолжил:

- Прошлая ночь была невероятна, - с улыбкой на губах прошептал он.

Том рассмеялся:

- О… да, она была невероятна.


	4. Chapter 4

Глава 4

Дни в поместье стали пролетать для Гарри почти незаметно. На следующее утро после того, как 10 июля Микси принесла первую кипу писем, в Ежедневном Пророке объявили о том, что экс-аврор Аластор «Грозный Глаз» Грюм был обнаружен мертвым в собственном доме, погиб он от подозрительного сердечного приступа. Гарри знал, что последние несколько недель своей жизни Грюм провел в исцеляющей коме. Она уничтожила все следы от пыток и постоянного недоедания, которые мужчина получил в этом году. После этого экс-аврора напичкали зельем, сваренным Снейпом, которое наделяло признаками серьезных проблем с сердцем. Как только зелье впиталось в организм, Грюма перенесли в его собственный дом, где Барти последним заклинанием покончил с его несчастной жизнью.

Все было доведено до конца и создавало впечатление подлинности. Даже самое передовое магическое вскрытие подтвердило бы, что экс-аврор умер своей смертью без всякого враждебного вмешательства. Было крайне важным, чтобы все поверили в его естественную смерть. Если бы обнаружилось, что Грюм, который преподавал последний год в Хогвартсе, был никаким не Грюмом, это создало бы массу ненужных проблем.

Гарри начал присутствовать на всех собраниях Пожирателей. На следующий день после получения писем он сидел в

библиотеке, коротая там время до начала утреннего собрания, но беспокойство и раздражение, овладевшие им, не позволяли сосредоточиться. Смятение было настолько велико, что его было трудно проигнорировать, кроме того, Гарри не мог понять, что вызывает эти чувства. А потом в комнате появилась Микси и сказала, что Хозяин попросил Хозяина Эвана спуститься в конференц-зал на встречу. Поттер тут же вскочил на ноги и бегом спустился на первый этаж. Он едва успел овладеть своими эмоциями, чтобы достойно войти в конференц-зал. Еще недавно Гарри даже не понимал, что причиной его беспокойства было отдаление от Тома. Но как только юноша оказался в одной комнате с Темным Лордом, им овладело спокойствие.

Позже они, по настоянию Тома, провели маленький эксперимент, касающийся расстояния. Мужчина сказал, что он отказывается подчиняться тому, чего даже не понимает. Они разошлись в разные стороны поместья и попытались не встречаться друг с другом столько, сколько возможно, желая определить, долго ли они смогут продержаться вдали друг от друга.

Оказалось, что недолго.

По факту, чем дольше они сопротивлялись притяжению, тем сильнее становилось желание быть ближе друг к другу потом. Вечером 11 числа Том находился в подвальной лаборатории, в то время как Гарри сидел в их спальне на третьем этаже. Из-за настойчивого требования Тома они не виделись уже целых три часа, более того, Том у входа в спальню оставил двух эльфов, которые должны были пресечь возможные попытки Гарри выбраться из комнаты.

По прошествии этих трех часов Том сам буквально взлетел на третий этаж и, отпустив эльфов, набросился на Гарри – чему сам Гарри был только рад. Перегнув юношу через стол, Том жестко схватил его за волосы, оттягивая их назад, другой рукой фиксируя бедра. Около получаса он вбивался в тело жаждущего, отзывчивого и на удивление красноречивого подростка.

Все произошло грубо и резко, но именно этого Гарри и хотел. Чуть погодя Том отнес его на постель и мягкими ласками извинялся за свое нетерпение и возможную боль. Гарри так и заснул, обнимая Тома, медленно поглаживающего его по волосам.

Проснувшись около трех часов ночи от тяжести в груди, юноша обнаружил, что остался в постели один. Выбравшись из-под одеяла, он, ориентируясь на магию Тома, последовал в библиотеку. Тот сидел на полу в окружении стопок книг.

- Том? Что ты делаешь? – босой Гарри вошел в тускло освещенную свечами библиотеку.

- Пытаюсь понять, что именно с нами происходит, - ответил мужчина, не отрывая взгляда от книги.

- О… ясно. Я могу помочь? – спросил Гарри, подходя ближе и осторожно усаживаясь на пол рядом с Темным Лордом. Том бросил на устраивающегося поудобнее и от того ерзающего юношу любопытный косой взгляд, но тот лишь ободряюще улыбнулся и протянул руку за книгой. Вздохнув, Том вручил ему одну из тех, что лежали во внушительной стопке, и вернулся к чтению.

Гарри открыл книгу и начал бегло просматривать оглавление в поисках актуальной темы.

По мере работы Том помечал страницы и оставлял пометки на небольшом пергаменте; когда же Гарри находил что-то важное на его взгляд, он передавал книгу Тому. Была уже почти половина пятого утра, когда Том со вздохом закрыл свою книгу и посмотрел на юношу. Тот последовал его примеру и тоже отложил свою книгу.

- Из того, что я прочел, и по собственным ощущениям могу предположить, что… наша физическая потребность друг в друге будет расти до тех пор, пока связь полностью не сформируется. Это проявится в том, что эта… связь станут прогрессировать быстрее, чем раньше. Если судить по тому, что я прочел, с каждым разом нашей близости связь будет продвигаться все дальше. Поэтому после процесса мы так истощены – связь пытается сформироваться, а для того, чтобы это произошло как можно быстрее, мы должны…

- Чаще заниматься сексом? – закончил Гарри.

- Именно.

- И после того, как связь сформируется, этот хмм… дискомфорт, который мы чувствуем вдали друг от друга, исчезнет?

- Верно.

- О… это хорошо. Эмм… сколько времени это отнимет? Я имею в виду завершение связи.

- Это будет зависеть от постоянства, с которым мы будем способствовать развитью связи, но я готов поспорить, что если мы продолжим в том же духе, что и пару дней назад, все это не отнимет больше месяца.

Гарри улыбнулся Тому, получая в ответ хитрую усмешку.

- Что ж, это хорошо. Иначе мне будет очень трудно заставить себя вернуться в Хогвартс.

- Да, - согласился тот.

Гарри задумался на мгновение, а потом, шаловливо улыбнувшись, посмотрел на Тома из-под ресниц.

- Хочешь хм… вернуться в постель и прямо сейчас поспособствовать укреплению нашей связи?

Том фыркнул и слегка усмехнулся, но, несмотря на все усилия, усмешка вышла почти развратной, когда он посмотрел на улыбающегося Гарри, многозначительно поигрывающего бровями.

Том едва не рассмеялся, наблюдая за ним, а потом, покачав головой, поднялся на ноги и потянул Гарри вверх к их спальне.

Час спустя они лежали на постели, укрытые одним лишь лунным светом, тускло освещающим комнату. Том нежно прижался губами к виску Гарри и тихо прошептал:

- Просто смешно, что ты со мной вытворяешь… То, как я веду себя рядом с тобой. Это почти неприлично.

Гарри рассмеялся и подполз Тому под бок, крепко обняв его за грудь.

- Мне полагается ненавидеть все это, - раздался в тишине голос Тома. – Я не должен был позволить этому случиться. Не должен был поддаваться нашим магиям, тянувшимся друг к другу. Рядом с тобой я теряю контроль. Это должно приводить меня в ярость.

- Знаю.

- Это опасно и все ставит под угрозу. Я впервые позволил себе так привязаться к кому-то… заботиться о ком-то. Подобные чувства делают слабее. Уязвимее.

- Знаю...

- Когда я объявлю о своем возвращении, когда, наконец, восстановлю свое положение и вернусь к заданию… Я рискую всем ради собственного эгоистичного желания… - вздохнул Том.

Гарри долго молчал. Его мысли и эмоции закрутились в бурном водовороте, и он был уверен, что с Томом то же самое, просто он лучше это скрывал. Темной Лорд всегда скрывает свои чувства.

- Я не хочу быть твоей слабостью, - тихо прошептал Гарри.

Тяжело вздохнув, Том крепче сжал плечи юноши.

- Ты… это не так, Гарри. Правда. Я… скорее, ты придаешь мне сил… каким-то странным способом. Когда ты здесь… да, временами ты отвлекаешь меня, но мне это нужно. Мне нужно удерживать себя от одержимости неправильными вещами. Ты позволяешь мне сосредоточиться и мыслить спокойно. Я никогда… - Том раздраженно вздохнул. – Одиночество всегда было моей опорой. Я так привык к нему, что забыл, каково это: быть с кем-то. Но ты показал мне. Научил меня быть вместе с другим человеком. Я не уверен, что раньше хоть о ком-то заботился. Были люди, которые оказывались для меня полезнее других; люди, которые были верны мне сильнее других; в одних я мог вкладывать больше ресурсов чем в других, но все это не то… Я даже не уверен, что понимаю, как… - конец фразы перерос в тихое досадное рычание.

- Я желаю силы, - немного погодя, продолжил Том. – Желаю уважения. Желаю восстановить величие Магии и очистить наше прогнившее магическое общество, зараженное маггловской «культурой». Когда передо мной открываются возможности, позволяющие осуществить все это… я пользуюсь ими. Я хотел этого раньше и хочу теперь. Это моя ответственность, и я не сожалею о своих поступках. Но… как я говорил раньше, Гарри: я никогда не отказываюсь от того, чего хочу. И я хочу тебя. Я… я хочу этого… того, что ты делаешь со мной… того, что я чувствую рядом с тобой… Тц… Я начал запинаться, - раздраженно проворчал Том. – Никогда раньше не запинался.

Гарри тихо рассмеялся и теснее прижался к Тому.

- Не могу передать, как много для меня это значит… - тихо прошептал юноша чуть погодя. – Как много для меня значит твое доверие. Твое желание, - он прервался и с глубоким вздохом продолжил:

- Том?

- Да?

- Я люблю тебя.

Тишина, повисшая в комнате, была почти осязаема, и Гарри чувствовал, как колотится сердце у него в груди.

- Ты можешь ничего не отвечать, - тихо прошептал он. – Я не жду от тебя того же. Ты уже сказал больше, чем я надеялся услышать. Мне не нужно ответное признание, просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, потому что это правда.

Гарри ощутил, как поднялась и опустилась под ним чужая грудь в глубоком вздохе.

- Я знаю, - ответили ему.

– –

Следующий день, 12 июля, был тем днем, когда должно было состояться чаепитие с Министром Магии. После того, как Гарри написал Фаджу ответ, Том перенес все собрания, которые были назначены на этот день, и теперь в их планах стояла только прогулка по Диагон Аллее.

Утро началось так же, как и десятки предыдущих, правда, позже, чем обычно, из-за того, что легли они прошлой ночью поздно. Позанимавшись в спортзале сорок минут, они приняли душ – на этот раз вместе, из-за чего на эту процедуру ушло вдвое больше времени – и спустились на поздний завтрак, или ранний обед – это с какой стороны посмотреть.

После импровизированного бранча (п.п: так называемый «поздний завтрак») Том отвел Гарри в кабинет и достал из шуфлядки стола небольшую коробочку. В ней оказались два совершенно одинаковых ожерелья. На длинных, изящных, серебряных цепочках висели маленькие плоские подвески с серебряными оправами, к лицевой стороне которых крепились три разноцветных драгоценных камня. Одним был опал, другой камень светло-зеленого цвета казался Гарри перидотом, а третий – тигровый глаз.

Рядом с этими ожерельями юноша увидел кольцо, выглядевшее точь-в-точь как то маскировочное кольцо, что было сейчас на его левом указательном пальце. Том опустил коробочку на стол и достал одно из ожерелий, протягивая его Гарри. Тот принял его, и мужчина, достав другое, надел его себе на шею.

- Эти амулеты будут оберегать нас от любых поисковых чар, пока мы не вернемся под защиту поместья. Они защищают от сильнейших поисковых заклинаний светлой и нейтральной магии и от большинства темных. Эти амулеты невероятно мощны, но у них есть ограничение во времени, после которого их следует зарядить. Они действуют десять часов, после этого их нужно поместить в спокойное, темное место на двадцать четыре часа на подзарядку, а потом ими вновь можно будет пользоваться. Можно, конечно, использовать специальные заклинания, которые не позволят тебя выследить, но все заклинания подобного рода защищают лишь от некоторых поисковых заклинаний, кроме того, они черпают энергию из твоих магических запасов. Эти же подвески этих недостатков не имеют.

Гарри с благоговением посмотрел на свое ожерелье и быстро надел его на шею.

Том тем временем достал из коробочки кольцо и сжал его в руке.

- Мое кольцо очень похоже на твое, хотя я добавил еще один запоминающий слой, это значит, что мое кольцо может создавать два образа. До этого времени я ни разу им не пользовался. Во время моих предыдущих прогулок я просто накладывал на себя маскировочные чары, мои действия на тот момент были минимальны, и не было необходимости в чем-то столь экстравагантном. Изменения в моей внешности во время подобных прогулок были минимальны. Что-то вроде этого… - с этими словами Том быстро взмахнул вокруг себя палочкой.

Поначалу Гарри даже не понял, что изменилось, но, скользнув взглядом по лицу Тома, замер, вглядываясь в его глаза. Они стали коричневого цвета, вполне обычный цвет для глаз, вот только на лице Тома они казались какими-то ненатуральными.

- Как видишь, практически никаких изменений, - усмехнулся тот. – Но в память кольца я вложил именно это изменение с парочкой других, - Том использовал Фините, сбрасывая маскировочные чары, из-за чего к его глазам вернулся привычный багровый цвет. А потом показательно надел на средний палец левой руки кольцо и потер камень в нем, и Гарри тут же ощутил, как запульсировала магия кольца. В следующее мгновение Том замерцал, и его внешность снова изменилась.

Юноша моргнул, удивленный переменами. Глаза Тома вновь стали коричневыми, но вместе с тем черты его лица смягчились, и он стал казаться на несколько лет моложе – лет на двадцать-двадцать пять. Гарри никак не мог понять, почему Темный Лорд всегда стремится выглядеть моложе.

- Я буду использовать эту внешность в публичных местах, ты же будешь выглядеть как Эван Гаррис, - произнес Том. – Гарри Поттер никогда не должен быть замечен рядом с версиями, похожими на меня.

- Это понятно, - согласился Гарри.

- Но когда ты будешь в публичном месте, я буду рядом с тобой вот в таком виде, - с этими словами Том снова потер кольцо и снова замерцал, что означало переход к новой форме.

На этот раз изменений произошло куда больше, но все равно остались черты, свойственные именно Тому. Например, нос и подбородок остались теми же, но губы стали полнее, челюсть оказалась не столь резко очерченной, щеки округлились – не было точеных скул, к которым так привык Гарри. Глаза Тома стали бледно-голубого цвета, а волосы коричневого с красным отливом, напоминающим цвет старинной бронзы. Вместо обычной прически Тома с зачесанными назад волосами, открывающими лоб, была короткая, немного волнистая аккуратная стрижка. Она была очень похожа на ту, что Гарри видел у призрака юного Тома Риддла на втором году обучения.

Эта версия внешности Тома оказалась еще моложе. Скорее всего, теперь они с Гарри были ровесниками. Сейчас ему можно было дать максимум семнадцать лет. Но и сам Поттер в свои пятнадцать мог выглядеть на восемнадцать, если бы оделся соответствующе и зачесал назад волосы, поэтому их физический возраст был очень близок друг к другу.

- Эту форму зовут Никодемус Томарас, - объявил Том.

- Эм... Хорошо. Никодемус. Я могу звать тебя Ник, что-то вроде… прозвища?

Том возвел бледно-голубые глаза к потолку и ухмыльнулся.

- Да, Гарри. Ник звучит неплохо.

- Да, ладно. Значит… Никодемус Томарас. Это…?

- Греческое.

- Ааа… Греческое, - кивнул Гарри, все еще непонимающе смотря на Тома. – Это имя что-то значит?

На губах Тома появилась загадочная улыбка.

- Никодемус можно перевести как «завоеватель человечества».

Гарри рассмеялся.

- Аа, понятно. Соответствует ситуации. А Томарас?

- Распространенная греческая фамилия, - пожал плечами Том.

- И почему именно Греция?

- Записи о магических семьях этой страны очень древние и слишком витиеваты. На поиски информации об одном человеке уходят месяцы, и нет никаких гарантий, что сумеешь многое найти. Если кто-нибудь решит изучить семейное древо Никодемуса Томараса, то быстро поймет, насколько сложна эта задача. Томарас – очень древняя чистокровная семья с невероятно большим количеством побочных ветвей.

- О, понятно. Тогда это имя отлично подходит.

На мгновение между ними повисла тишина, которую прервал Том, сменивший тему.

- Так отвечает ли эта внешность твоим вкусам?

Гарри удивленно моргнул от такого вопроса.

- Ээ… Да, очень симпатичная. Но это твоя маскировка, и главное, чтобы она нравилась тебе.

- Я буду использовать эту форму, только когда буду рядом с «Гарри Поттером» в публичном месте. В конце концов, должен же где-то существовать этот твой мифический парень, - усмехнулся Том, а Гарри ощутил, как покраснели его щеки. – А с учетом того, что эта личина скоро будет известна как «парень Гарри Поттера», я хочу, чтобы такая внешность тебе нравилась.

- О… хм. Эм, да, она мне нравится. Она… милая. Настоящий ты нравишься мне больше, но это тоже неплохо. У тебя сейчас интересный цвет волос. Стой, так ты собираешься сопровождать меня сегодня по Диагон Аллее в таком виде? – спросил Гарри перед тем, как в его голову пришла еще одна мысль, заставившая его ухмыльнуться. – Я смогу представить тебя Министру! Представить Министру Магии Темного Лорда! Мерлин, да можно будет со смеху покатиться, если он пригласит тебя остаться на чай!

- Забавно, да? – усмехнулся в ответ Том. – Но большую часть времени я собираюсь провести в первом варианте, так похожем на меня настоящего, а ты в это время будешь под личиной Эвана Гарриса. Мне нужно будет зайти в пару магазинов в Косом Переулке, и будет очень неудобно, если рядом с одним из них заметят Гарри Поттера.

Гарри кивнул.

- Тем не менее, я думаю, мы сможем появиться на публике как «Гарри Поттер» и «Никодемус Томарас» прямо перед твоей встречей с Министром.

Они потратили немного времени на то, чтобы придумать правдоподобную историю о Никодемусе Томарасе и об их встрече друг с другом. Согласно созданной легенде Никодемус вырос у близкой подруги своей матери и ею же обучался на дому. В прошлом году женщина умерла, и Никодемус переехал в Хогсмид, чтобы закончить обучение и подготовиться к ТРИТОНам, которые он сдал в Министерстве весной. В январе этого года ему исполнилось семнадцать лет, и он, наконец, смог получить наследство своих почивших родителей. Но до этого времени Никодемус сам обеспечивал себя средствами к существованию, поэтому он начал подрабатывать в Хогсмиде на полставки.

Согласно выдуманной истории он встретился с Гарри именно тогда, когда жил и работал в Хогсмиде. Том заранее продумал некоторые детали своей биографии и на прошлой неделе под маскировочными чарами сходил в магическую деревушку, где изменил несколько чужих воспоминаний, чтобы подтвердить свою историю.

В первую очередь Темный Лорд поработал над воспоминаниями одной старушки, которая вот уже несколько лет владела пустующим коттеджем на окраине Хогсмида. Теперь же она была уверена, что последние десять месяцев сдавала этот дом в аренду милому тихому юноше по имени Никодемус.

Следующим человеком, чьей памяти коснулись изменения, стал владелец «Сладкого Королевства». Теперь он был уверен, что нанял на вечернюю подработку молодого человека, который помогал ему с сортировкой товара и выставлением его на витрины. Этот служащий – Никодемус – никогда не работал за прилавком и вообще редко бывал в магазине в рабочее время; поэтому контактировал только с владельцем.

Юноша по имени Никодемус был милым, тихим, способным и отлично справлялся со своими обязанностями. Он редко разговаривал с хозяином магазина, но юноша рассказал мужчине достаточно, чтобы тот мог ответить на некоторые вопросы, которые ему могли задать.

Финальными шагами стали Пожиратели Смерти, один работал в департаменте магической переписи населения, и ему ничего не стоило подделать некоторые документы, второй же служил в департаменте, который располагался напротив департамента магического образования, поэтому он легко смог подкинуть в общую стопку результаты СОВ и ТРИТОНов некоего Никодемуса Томараса.

Опираясь на эту историю, Гарри немного подредактировал собственную, согласно которой в начале года – после всей этой шумихи с Кубком Огня – в попытке сбежать от пристального внимания одноклассников он воспользовался потайным ходом, ведущим в подсобное помещение Сладкого Королевства, где и столкнулся однажды с Никодемусом.

На протяжении года они тайно встречались и беспрерывно посылали друг другу сов. Ближе к концу года их отношения стали носить романтический характер, и Никодемус пригласил Гарри на лето в свое родовое поместье, которое недавно перешло ему по наследству. И Гарри решил воспользоваться гостеприимством своего парня и заодно избежать встречи со своими родственниками.

Никодемус был сиротой, потерявшим родителей еще в юности. Выдуманная Томом семья была очень древней и владела поместьем в иностранной стране. Тем не менее, Никодемус не имел прав ни на деньги, ни на имущество вместе с титулом, пока не достиг совершеннолетия – а семнадцать ему исполнилось прошлой зимой – таковы были традиции его семьи.

Когда они закончили обсуждение, было уже около половины третьего дня, к счастью, проблемой это не стало, ведь у Тома был Маховик Времени.

Спустившись на первый этаж, они вместе зашли в комнату с Маховиком, где Том открыл одну из коробочек и, достав из нее маленькие песочные часики, накинул длинную цепочку им на шеи и прокрутил три оборота назад, возвращая их к половине двенадцатого утра. Опустив Маховик в другую коробочку, он прижал к себе Гарри и аппарировал на одну из аппарационных площадок Диагон Аллеи.

Они быстро надели подвески и маскировочные кольца. Гарри был внесен в список кольца Тома, поэтому по-прежнему видел перед собой именно его, в то время как перед всем остальным миром предстал значительно помолодевший кареглазый Том Риддл. Поттер же, конечно, принял вид Эвана Гарриса: двадцатилетнего блондина с завязанными в низкий хвост длинными волосами и светло-голубыми глазами.

Том быстро взял роль главного на себя и повел их к Лютному переулку. Первым делом они остановились у огромного книжного магазина, внутри которого обнаружилась старая спиралевидная лестница, ведущая на второй этаж, где оказалось еще больше книг. Все эти книги были старыми, и лишь маленькая секция на первом этаже отводилась новеньким изданиям, остальные же, скорее всего, были подержанными. Отличительной чертой этого магазина было полное игнорирование запрета на некоторые тематики, именно поэтому громадная секция здесь отводилась под книги о разных разновидностях темной магии.

Владелец магазина не сводил с двух вошедших глаз с той секунды, как они вошли в его владения, и неотступно следовал за изучающими полки покупателями. Гарри же заинтересованно и в тоже время с весельем наблюдал за поведением Тома, который пытался поддерживать свойственное ему спокойствие, но стоило ему увидеть заинтересовавшую его книгу, как в глазах у него появлялся блеск, и он с заметным энтузиазмом сдергивал издание с полки.

Теперь Гарри знал, что Тома можно привести в возбужденное состояние не только чьими-нибудь пытками и сексом, но и источником знаний. Юноша с улыбкой наблюдал за Томом, весело поблескивая глазами. Тот один раз пришел в такой восторг, что даже окликнул «Эвана», чтобы показать ему книгу, которую так давно искал.

Очень быстро Гарри пришел в себя и тоже начал просматривать полки, отбирая книги по интересующим его темам.

Владелец магазина, стоявший все это время позади них, заметно удивился, когда странная парочка без труда оплатила свои покупки, а ведь в конечном счете книг они набрали на кругленькую сумму. Том достал из кармана маленький мешочек, украшенный тесьмой, и увеличил его до таких размеров, что они без проблем уместили в нем все свои покупки, включая книги огромного размера. Когда все было сложено, Том вернул мешку исходный размер и положил его обратно в карман.

Следующим магазином, в который они зашли, оказался «Борджин и Бёркс». Было довольно странно оказаться здесь снова, тем более войти в магазин как покупатель, а не вываливаться на пол, а потом метаться по всему помещению в попытке спрятаться.

Сейчас Гарри осознал, что «Борджин и Бёркс» – ломбард, промышляющий темномагической рухлядью. Именно она здесь преобладала. Рухлядь. Но было и несколько стоящих камней, их полезность Том оценил сразу, хотя и не собирался приобретать их.

Борджин не обратил внимания на своих посетителей ни когда они вошли, ни когда начали бродить по отдаленным отсекам его лавки. Скрестив на груди руки, Том весело ухмылялся и рассматривал фасад магазина. Гарри с минуту заинтересованно разглядывал своего спутника, прежде чем заговорить.

- Что случилось? – тихо спросил он.

- Ничего особенного. Что-то вроде… ностальгии.

- Ностальгии? – в замешательстве переспросил Гарри.

- Ммм… да, я проработал здесь около года.

Юноша в немом изумлении уставился на Тома. Наконец, ему удалось побороть свое удивление.

- Что?

- Ты выглядишь как идиот с таким выражением, - фыркнул Том. – Закрой рот.

Гарри послушно щелкнул зубами.

- В 1945 после выпуска я начал работать здесь. Благодаря этой работе я смог заполучить несколько чрезвычайно ценных вещичек. Одна из них была моей по праву. Забавно будет посмотреть, узнает ли меня старина Борджин.

- Стой, это все тот же человек? – удивленно спросил Гарри, рассматривая маслянистого старика, полирующего за прилавком тусклую статую.

- Да. Все тот же человек, что нанял меня. Это тот же Борджин, который в 1863 году открыл этот магазин вместе со своими родителями.

- 1863! Сколько же ему?.. Получается, что больше ста тридцати лет! Но он не выглядит на столько…

- А я разве выгляжу на свои семьдесят? – приподнял бровь Том.

- Хм… хороший пример. Но ты это ты.

- Мы все маги. У нас долгий срок жизни, намного длиннее, чем у магглов. Даже сквибы живут дольше магглов. Пусть их магические способности ничтожно малы, но они все равно люди, по венам которых течет кровь магических созданий. Именно она обеспечивает их долголетием, не доступным магглам.

- Хах… просто прекрасно, - задумчиво прошептал Гарри. – Но разве ты не рискуешь, разгуливая здесь в форме, которую могут узнать?

- Нет, Борджин ни за что меня не сдаст, - легко ответил Том.

Гарри пожал плечами, принимая слова Тома, и сам вдруг осознал, что ему на самом деле интересно, узнает ли Темного Лорда старый лавочник. Сейчас он выглядел намного моложе себя настоящего, так что Борджин без труда должен будет узнать семнадцатилетнего мальчишку, стоящего перед ним.

Они осматривались несколько минут, пока Гарри не остановился у большого шкафа, в котором прятался на втором году обучения.

- Том?

- Да?

- Что ты знаешь об этой вещи?

- Хмм?... Это исчезающий шкаф. На самом деле их два. И если один из них потеряется, второй просто становится бесполезной мебелью.

- А что они делают в паре?

- С их помощью можно перемещаться. Открываешь дверцу, входишь, закрываешь ее за собой и выходишь в заднюю дверь. Так ты окажешься во втором шкафу, в каком бы месте он ни стоял. Очень удобная вещь, ведь она минует все защиты. Тем не менее, эти шкафы пользуются дурной славой и очень легко ломаются. Если он сломается, когда ты будешь внутри, то ты застрянешь в переходе между ними и уже не сможешь выбраться.

- Хмм… интересно. Знаешь, могу поклясться, что уже видел где-то точно такой, но никак не могу вспомнить где.

Гарри пожал плечами, и они продолжили изучать прилавки. Том остановился у застекленной витрины, и Поттер заметил, как заблестели его глаза. Гарри заглянул ему за плечо, желая поближе рассмотреть заинтересовавшую его вещь, и сам удивленно на нее воззрился.

Эта была книга с изображенной на обложке змеёй, название же было пропечатано скользящими буквами. Это издание было на парселтанге. Гарри лишь однажды, в Тайной Комнате, видел книгу, изданную на этом языке. Из их разговоров он узнал, что после выпуска Том нашел лишь пару книг на парселтанге.

- Борджин! Я хочу приобрести эту книгу! – выпрямившись, приказным тоном произнес Том.

Старик вздрогнул и быстро посмотрел на затемненную секцию магазина, где стояли Том и Гарри. Отложив свои вещи на прилавок, владелец магазина направился в их сторону, взволнованно потирая ладони.

Даже не взглянув на посетителей, он подошел к витрине и спросил, какая книга их интересует. Том указал на заинтересовавшее его издание, и Борджин взмахом палочки открыл витрину и снял все защитные заклинания, прежде чем достать книгу. Не успел старик взять ее в руки, как Том буквально выхватил ее, разглядывая с лихорадочно горящими глазами. Гарри прекрасно знал этот взгляд, ясно говорящий «Мое!».

- Она дорогая, - прорычал Борджин, не отводящий от книги почти нежного взгляда. – Четыре сотни золотых.

- Это грабеж, - засмеялся Том. – Я дам за нее двести золотых и ни кнатом больше.

- Это бесценная книга. Редчайшая.

Том последовал к прилавку, и Борджин заспешил за ним. Уже у прилавка юноша остановился и обернулся к владельцу магазина так, что теперь тот смог хорошо рассмотреть его. Стоявший в стороне Гарри с интересом наблюдал за этими двумя, гадая, узнает ли Борджин Риддла и какова будет его реакция.

- Редчайшая. С этим я, пожалуй, согласен, но четыре сотни золотых – все равно неприлично огромная сумма за книгу, которую почти никто не может прочесть. Я не дурак, Борджин, и не позволю обвести себя вокруг пальца, - Том усмехнулся и, прищурившись, посмотрел на старика, в глазах которого медленно пробуждалось узнавание. – Я прекрасно помню, как ты вел свои дела раньше, и насколько я вижу, за прошедшие годы твоя тактика не сильно изменилась. Готов поспорить, что ты приобрел эту книгу, даже понятия не имея, для чего она, и заплатил ты за нее не больше десяти галеонов.

- Я… - начал Борджин, но, не сказав того, что собирался, замер с приоткрытым ртом. – Т-том? Том Риддл? – неверяще прошептал он. – Это на самом деле вы? Святой Мерлин, это… Вы… Я слышал… но не… если это правда, вы…

Пока старик, запинаясь, пытался выразить свои мысли, Том ухмылялся все шире.

- Вы на самом деле живы! – прошептал, наконец, Борджин, словно не веря в собственные слова.

- Да, вполне себе жив. Благодарю за беспокойство, - снисходительно фыркнул Темный Лорд. – А теперь, я так понимаю, мы сможем обсудить цену этой книги, - жестко произнес он, привлекая внимание старика к книге, лежащей на прилавке между ними.

Борджин окинул взглядом обложку издания, и в глазах его отразилось понимание. Быстро взглянув на Волдеморта, он вновь посмотрел на книгу.

- Борода Мерлина… это правда… вы...

- В ваших же интересах сосредоточиться на нашем разговоре, - угрожающе прошипел Том.

Борджин испуганно выпучил глаза и, прочистив горло, засуетился, нервно теребя попадающиеся ему под руку вещи, лежащие на прилавке.

- Да… да, конечно. Для вас… десять галеонов. Насколько помню, я купил ее за эту же цену.

- Уверен, что так, - саркастически заметил Темный Лорд, доставая из кармана мешочек с деньгами и отсчитывая необходимую сумму.

Борджин нерешительно взял монеты, а Гарри показалось, что старик сейчас ведет внутреннюю борьбу. Борьбу между своей коммерческой жилкой, настроенной, если не на извлечение прибыли, так хотя бы не на понесение убытков, и чувством самосохранения, которое явственно твердило ему о том, что лучше вообще не брать у Темного Лорда денег и просто отдать ему эту чертову книгу.

Мельком брошенный взгляд на Тома ясно дал понять, что того тоже забавляют метания старика.

- Эт-то честь и-иметь с-с вами дело, сэр. Т-то, что… вы когда-то работали в моем магазине. Я удивлен… прошло так много лет, но… я…

- Тебе же будет лучше, если твое удивление останется только при тебе, - отрезал Темный Лорд, заставляя Борджина побледнеть.

- Конечно! Вы же з-знаете, как благоразумно я веду свои дела и никогда не вмешиваюсь в чужие. Никогда. Я-я не скажу ни одной душе.

- Уверен, что не скажете. На крайний случай в будущем я нанесу вам куда более сердечный визит.

Том забрал книгу с прилавка и, резко развернувшись, покинул магазин. Гарри же ухмыльнулся продавцу и, кивнув ему на прощание, последовал за Томом, выходя на улицу.

Чем больше времени Гарри проводил в Лютном Переулке, тем более увлекательной он находил это место. Юноша вспомнил, какой испуг почувствовал, очутившись здесь в двенадцать лет, и понял, что невежество и неопытность сыграли огромную роль в первом впечатлении. Это и возможно еще собственная запуганность, сейчас же он был уверен в том, что сможет защититься в случае необходимости.

Они продолжили прогуливаться по Лютному, посещая один магазин за другим.

Они прошли мимо здания из сырого серого камня с вывеской «Похоронное Бюро Морибанда», согласно словам Тома, это бюро имело дело не только с захоронением покойников, но и с доставкой некоторых их частей магам для различных темных заклинаний.

Чуть впереди расположился бордель с вывеской «Роговая Жаба», Гарри хихикнул, прочитав ее. Рядом с публичным домом стоял магазин под названием «Дон Вопрос и Дон Ответ», но эта вывеска привела юношу в замешательство, и он даже представить себе не мог, что продает этот магазин, тем более сейчас он был закрыт, да и окна были полностью затемнены.

В конце Аллеи стояло средних размеров черное здание с вывеской «Додж, Е. и Додж, Е.Р. Поверенные Закона». Судя по всему, здесь два адвоката предоставляли свои услуги изворотливым клиентам. Рядом с «Поверенными» располагалось здание с вывеской «Создания Ночи», которое совмещало в себе и бар, и гостиницу. Внимание это здание привлекало полным отсутствием окон.

Дойдя до конца улицы, они развернулись и двинулись обратно к Диагон Аллее. Как раз на входе в Лютный Переулок стоял магазин «Свечи Белладонны». Судя по вывеске, здесь продавались ядовитые свечи, удушающий ладан и другие «подарки темным волшебникам, у которых есть все». Прямо рядом с этим магазином стоял еще один, вывеска которого удивила Гарри.

- «Любовное Зелье #69»? - спросил он с недоверием и весельем в голосе.

- Хочешь войти? – усмехнулся ему Том.

Гарри так резко повернул к нему голову, что сам удивился, как не свернул себе шею.

- Ты шутишь?

- А кажется, что шучу? – Том вздернул бровь с насмешливым выражением на лице.

- Я не уверен… - медленно проговорил Гарри, вновь поворачиваясь к магазину. – А что они продают? То есть… этот магазин на самом деле промышляет любовными зельями или…?

- Секс-игрушки, порнография и всё иже с ними, - ответил Том.

- О, - медленно кивнул Гарри.

- Хотя уверен, что и любовные зелья у них тоже есть, - добавил Том. Обернувшись к своему спутнику, он послал ему такую дьявольскую ухмылку, что Гарри забила дрожь. – Ну так что, не желаешь войти?

- Ты хочешь войти туда со мной, когда выглядишь вот так? То есть… Борджин тебя узнал, так что и другие смогут. И ты готов так рискнуть и зайти со мной в сексшоп? – недоверчиво уточнил Поттер.

- У меня все же есть право на личную жизнь. Даже если меня узнают, никто не осмелится задавать вопросы или осуждать мой выбор. А если и осмелятся, то долго не проживут от своего невежества, - отмахнулся Том.

Гарри пристально на него посмотрел, ошеломленный этим заявлением. Очень скоро удивление на его лице переросло в улыбку, которую Том стер глубоким, бешеным поцелуем. Юноша обнял его за шею, притягивая ближе.

Отстранившись, Гарри глубоко вздохнул, стараясь подавить желание, распаляемое все еще формирующейся связью, и посмотрел в глаза Тома, обнаружив в них отражение собственной страсти.

Следующее, что запомнил Гарри, это как Том втянул его в темный переулок между двумя зданиями и, прижав к стене, впился ему в губы. Том почти до боли сжал бедра юноши и слегка приподнял его. А Гарри, повинуясь инстинкту, обвил бедра Тома ногами и сдавленно застонал в его губы, ощущая, как соприкоснулись их скрытые одеждой члены.

Том немного отстранился, но их бедра до сих пор плотно прижимались друг к другу. На лице его отражалась совсем не характерная для него радость. Почти смеющееся лицо. Придя в себя от сумасшедшего желания, Гарри в смятении посмотрел на Темного Лорда. Не сумев удержаться, юноша улыбнулся в ответ.

- Что смешного? – спросил он, разрывая, наконец, тишину.

- Просто невероятно то, что ты со мной творишь. Желание, которое я испытываю рядом с тобой… и тот факт, что охотно иду у него на поводу. Это просто… смешно.

- Но ведь это не плохо? - неуверенно спросил Гарри.

Том усмехнулся и драматично возвел глаза к небу, заставляя его рассмеяться.

- Нет, Гарри. Не плохо. Хотя и должно бы быть.

С этими словами Том подался бедрами вперед, заставляя юношу задохнуться от удивления, а потом тихо застонать от наслаждения.

Стон почти мгновенно перерос в обиженное ворчание, и Гарри, недовольно надувшись, соскользнул вниз по стене, становясь на ноги, когда Том отстранился от него.

- Идем, хороший мой. Зайдем в магазин, - он оглянулся через плечо, посылая Поттеру развратную ухмылку.

Гарри рассмеялся на такое необычное для Тома поведение, но ему нравилось это его игривое настроение.

«Любовное Зелье #69» почти не промышляло вещами, предназначенными для двух мужчин – хотя порнографии на эту тематику хватало. Здесь было очень много движущихся картинок и книг о тантрическом сексе, но большая часть прилавков была забита цветистыми, кружевными корсетами и нижним женским бельем. В магазине даже была секция, посвященная садомазохизму, заполненная кожаными наручниками, кляпами, цепями и кнутами, которые привели Гарри в смятение и вызвали легкий отклик возбуждения. Он поспешно отвел взгляд, боясь подать Тому ненужную идею. Гарри совсем недавно лишился девственности и не был готов к разного рода экспериментам в постели.

Следующая не очень большая по размерам секция была заполнена потрясающим воображение арсеналом секс-игрушек. Даже в самых смелых своих фантазиях Гарри и подумать не мог, что существует такое разнообразие анальных пробок и магических вибраторов. Черт возьми, да шесть месяцев назад он понятия не имел, что где-то существует такая вещь как анальная пробка! Хотя убедившись на недавнем опыте, какое наслаждение приносит стимулирование простаты, Гарри не слишком удивился существованию приспособления, предназначенного именно для этого.

Все время пребывания в магазине он, почти не переставая, краснел и заикался, что очень позабавило Тома, и он заметил, что ему следует поработать над чрезмерной застенчивостью своего партнера перед половыми приспособлениями.

Когда Гарри отвлекся на отдел, заполненный любовными зельями, краем глаза он заметил, как Том что-то купил. Поттера привлек стойкий запах из флаконов с Амортенцией, пахнущий для него почти точь-в-точь как Том. Земляной мускус с ноткой корицы. Именно в этот момент Гарри заметил, что Том уже стоит у прилавка и что-то опускает в сумку, при этом он окинул юношу таким взглядом, что тому стало трудно дышать.

Из магазина они вышли, тихо посмеиваясь. Борясь со смущением, Гарри никак не мог прийти в себя и осознать, что Том так запросто флиртовал с ним в публичном месте. Особенно если учесть, что выглядит он почти как настоящий Том Риддл. Поттер полагал, что Том не захочет рисковать перед Пожирателями Смерти – да вообще ни перед кем – и показываться им на глаза в этой форме или так явно демонстрировать свои сексуальные предпочтения, ведь это можно было счесть слабостью. Но, тем не менее, сейчас, прогуливаясь по Лютному Переулку в своей почти настоящей форме, Темный Лорд спокойно поддерживал Гарри за спину, направляя его к выходу с Лютного.

Это приводило в замешательство, но казалось очень трогательным и ободряющим.

Около половины третьего Том завел их за один из домов, чтобы их пару не было видно с улицы, быстро применив чары, отвлекающие внимание прохожих и еще парочку чар неприметности. Гарри снял кольцо, возвращая себе настоящую внешность, и опустил его в карман, пока Том, потирая свое кольцо пальцем, надевал на себя другую личину.

- Что ж, у меня еще есть полчаса до встречи с Министром. Куда теперь? – спросил Гарри, когда внешность его партнера изменилась и тот стал молодым мужчиной с бронзового цвета волосами и голубыми глазами. Секундой позже Поттера внесли в список кольца, и он сумел рассмотреть за иллюзией настоящую внешность Тома.

- Прогуляемся по Диагон Аллее. Нам нужно будет зайти в магазинчик мадам Малкин и приобрести тебе несколько мантий на каждый день.

- Звучит неплохо, - пожал плечами Гарри.

Как только они вышли на Диагон Аллею, Том отменил чары неприметности, и прохожие начали обращать внимание на присутствие Мальчика-Который-Выжил. За последний год волосы юноши сильно отросли, и теперь челка постоянно закрывала глаза, если он что-нибудь с ней не делал. Поэтому в последнее время Гарри приноровился следовать примеру Тома и зачесывать ее назад так, что лоб оказывался полностью открытым.

Никогда раньше Гарри не показывался в подобном виде на публике. Наоборот, он постоянно пытался скрыть свой шрам, начесывая на него челку и низко склоняя голову. Но сейчас юноша не предпринимал подобных попыток. С этим шрамом его легко было узнать, и когда они шли по улице, их сопровождали пристальные взгляды и не очень приглушенный шепот, а некоторые вообще указывали на их пару пальцем.

Привыкший к подобному, Гарри не обращал на все это никакого внимания. А вот Тома происходящее явно забавляло.

- Мальчик-Который-Выжил, - передразнивал он на выдохе. – Спаситель Магического Мира.

Гарри фыркнул.

- Они ведут себя как кучка даунов, - прошептал юноша, заставляя Тома рассмеяться.

- Но это не отменяет того факта, что мы и их должны будем спасти, - ухмыльнулся он.

Гарри посмотрел на своего спутника и улыбнулся, довольный этим «мы».

- Да. Спасти от их собственного невежества и глупых ошибок.

- Чистая правда.

Следующие пятнадцать минут они выбирали Поттеру мантии. Из-за того, что ни один из них не был слишком привередлив в выборе одежды, процесс происходил очень эффективно и быстро. Помощница мадам Малкин заметно нервничала, обслуживая самого Гарри Поттера. Она лебезила и вертелась вокруг них, и Гарри мог поклясться, что после нескольких минут подобного обслуживания поведение Тома изменилось, и он все чаще бросал на девушку зловещие взгляды. Гарри это изрядно развеселило.

Покончив с этим, они неспешным шагом направились к чайному домику, где должна была состояться встреча с Министром.

Гарри помедлил, заметив на дороге напротив чайного домика знакомого человека, который стоял прямо позади высокой, тощей женщины с лицом с лошадиными чертами. Эта женщина сильно напомнила юноше его тетю, но совсем не она привлекла его внимание.

- По-моему, тот парень был фотографом Риты Скитер, - произнес Гарри, склонив голову, чтобы получше рассмотреть интересующего его человека. Именно в этот момент мужчина чуть повернулся, поправляя ремешок магической фотокамеры на своем плече. Поттер ухмыльнулся. – Ага. Фотограф Скитер. Насколько помню, его зовут Бозо.

- Бозо? – насмешливо протянул Том. – Что, серьезно?

- Да, - рассмеялся Гарри. – Я запомнил именно потому, что его имя столь нелепо.

Бозо и женщина с лошадиным лицом продолжали околачиваться напротив чайного домика, и Гарри подумал, что они, должно быть, ожидают прибытия Министра. Интересно, Министр постоянно чаевничал в этом кафе и поэтому журналисты знали, где его найти, или же кто-то заранее известил прессу о том, что сегодня здесь пройдет их встреча?

- Хмм… В любом случае, хорошо, - начал Гарри, изучая чайный домик. – Войдешь со мной, чтобы я тебя представил?

- Думаю… нет. Ты сможешь познакомить нас, когда ваша встреча закончится, и я приду за тобой. Если ты представишь меня сейчас, это поставит Министра в неудобное положение и вынудит его пригласить меня остаться на чай. Будет лучше, если вы побеседуете наедине. Возможно, я попью с вами чая в другой раз.

- Ты думаешь, что одной встречей все не закончится? - спросил Гарри.

- Думаю, именно на это он и рассчитывает при условии, что эта встреча пройдет удачно, и я надеюсь, что ты сделаешь все возможное, чтобы так оно и было. Фадж зависим от прессы и живет ради влиятельных связей – он же Министр, в конце концов, да еще и слизеринец. А ты не только Мальчик-Который-Выжил, но и наследник рода Поттеров. Уверен, что Фадж прекрасно знает, какую сумму ты получишь при достижении семнадцати лет, и ему очень хочется, чтобы на его стороне был столь богатый и влиятельный человек. И если он вновь пригласит тебя на чай, надеюсь, ты не откажешься.

- Хорошо, - кивнул Гарри, – я постараюсь. Раз ты не со мной, то что будешь делать?

- Не волнуйся, я буду поблизости.

Неспешным шагом они прогуливались мимо магазинов и киосков, обступающих улицу с двух сторон, у Гарри было еще несколько минут до начала встречи. За это время несколько поднабравшихся храбрости горожан сумели подойти к юноше и попросить пожать им руку и даже поздравить с победой над Сами-Знаете-Кем. Каждое такое поздравление сопровождалось тяжелевшим взглядом Тома и выдавленной через силу улыбкой Гарри. Несколько человек поздравили Поттера с победой на Турнире Трех Волшебников, и принимая все эти поздравления, Гарри забывал о них уже в следующую секунду.

Вся эта суматоха привлекла внимание женщины, в которой Гарри признал журналистку, и фотографа. Юноша краем глаза наблюдал за этой парочкой, прогуливаясь с Томом мимо магазинчиков и беседуя с ним на нейтральные темы, попутно контактируя с многочисленными поклонниками Мальчика-Который-Выжил. Было довольно легко улыбаться слезливым массам, благодарившим за уничтожение Темного Лорда, идя с этим самым Темным Лордом бок о бок. Мило улыбаясь на благодарности, Гарри про себя хохотал как псих.

Репортерша, с которой Поттер не сводил взгляда, пока не сделала ни единого шага в сторону их пары.

За минуту до того, как они должны были расстаться, чтобы Гарри мог войти в Чайный Домик, Том склонился ближе и прошептал:

- Подозреваю, что эта журналистка набросится на меня, как только мы разойдемся.

Гарри удивленно приподнял бровь.

- И ты ей позволишь?

Ухмыльнувшись, Том коснулся щеки юноши губами.

- Тебе пора. Негоже опаздывать на встречу к Министру.

Гарри немного удивился такой открытой демонстрации привязанности, пусть даже столь минимальной, как поцелуй в щеку.

Том уже развернулся, чтобы уйти, но Поттер не мог оставить все вот так. Рука, словно без его желания, поднялась и схватила Тома за ткань мантии, притягивая его обратно. Гарри коснулся губами губ своего партнера и ощутил, как тот ухмыляется в поцелуй. Углубив его на мгновение, они отстранились друг от друга, безумно ухмыляясь и блестя глазами. В какой-то момент Гарри был уверен, что услышал щелчок магической фотокамеры.

- Удачи, - произнес Том.

- Спасибо, - ответил Гарри, стараясь не смеяться слишком громко. Как только он отступил, его глаза окинули толпу, и сразу стало понятно, что все присутствующие до недавнего времени пристально наблюдали за их парой. Заметив, что юноша на них смотрит, все поспешно начали отводить глаза. Гарри услышал, как тихо фыркнул Том, и ощутил веселье мужчины на задворках своего сознания.

Они разделились, и Поттер по вымощенной камнем улице пошел к «Чайному Домику Тауншенда». Уже по мере приближения он смог рассмотреть патио, расположенное на свежем воздухе в окружении многочисленных растений в горшках, которые создавали видимость сада. Гарри прошел мимо высокого забора из кованого железа, отделяющего границу патио, и вошел в главный вход. Все было обустроено в полном соответствии с традиционным английским стилем. Небольшие круглые столики с цветастыми скатертями, сервированные посудой из тонкого, почти прозрачного фарфора и кристальные люстры на потолке. Одна стена светилась надписями с видами чая, которые здесь можно было заказать, другие были украшены картинами и многочисленным эклектичным антиквариатом.

В общем, обстановка очень красноречиво намекала: «Консервативность», от которой Гарри был совсем не в восторге и едва сдерживал желание поморщиться.

- Могу я помочь вам, сэр? – спросила девушка, одетая в униформу.

- Да, у меня здесь назначена встреча с Министром, - ответил Гарри, приклеивая на лицо самую милую свою улыбку.

Девушка вспыхнула и посмотрела на него широко распахнутыми глазами, но в следующее мгновение уже пришла в себя.

- О да, обычно он приходит немного позже. Я могу показать вам его столик.

- Это было бы здорово, спасибо.

Девушка провела его обратно во внутренний дворик. Гарри подумал, что место было выбрано для того, чтобы наглядно продемонстрировать их встречу, но его это особо не беспокоило. Сегодня была великолепная погода – довольно не характерная для середины июля в Лондоне – да к тому же на патио были наложены чары, поддерживающие для посетителей комфортную температуру.

Гарри уселся за показанный ему столик и посмотрел в лежавшее на нем меню. В этом заведении предлагали поразительное разнообразие сортов чая, но и несколько блюд здесь тоже были. По большей части лепешки, сэндвичи, бисквиты, пироги и даже фасолевые тосты.

- Мистер Поттер! Надеюсь, я не заставил вас ждать слишком долго, - раздался позади голос Министра. Гарри обернулся и быстро встал на ноги, протягивая руку. Фадж принял ее и энергично затряс, а юноша улыбнулся, пересилив отвращение от ощущения чужой потной ладони и слабой хватки.

- Совсем нет, я пришел сюда только минутой раньше. И прошу вас, зовите меня Гарри, - произнес юноша, усаживаясь на место. Фадж занял место напротив и улыбнулся.

Одна из девушек в униформе подошла и быстро приняла у них заказ. Через пару минут она уже вернулась с чаем и тарелкой, наполненной пшеничными лепешками и песочным печеньем по заказу Министра.

Гарри и Фадж придерживались пока нейтральных тем о погоде и летних каникулах юноши. Фадж поздравил юношу с победой в Турнире, приняв которые, тот в свою очередь поздравил Министра с введением нового законодательства, создание которого Фадж поддержал в Визенгамоте. Министр очень удивился познаниям Гарри в этой области, ведь новый законопроект публиковался совсем не на передовицах Пророка. В общем плане законодательство накладывало новые ограничения на дома юных магглорожденных ведьм и волшебников. Этот же законопроект устанавливал опеку Министерского представительства над детскими домами.

С одной стороны этот закон защищал, а с другой, в Министерство немедленно поступали сообщения об использовании магии. И опять же поднимался вопрос безопасности, ведь магглорожденные маги не должны были использовать дома магию, тем более, что рядом с ними не было взрослого с магическими способностями. В дополнение к тому, что защита распознавала использование магии, в ней еще были заложены довольно мощные чары принуждения, не позволяющие членам семьи рассказывать о способностях своих детей, да и вообще говорить о магии вне дома. Это предотвращало утечку информации о магическом мире многочисленным друзьям и родственникам.

Если же кто-то умышленно попытается обойти чары принуждения, они причинят нарушителю довольно болезненные ощущения. А если кому-нибудь все же удастся передать информацию, в Министерство тут же поступит соответствующее сообщение, и до прибытия министерских работников защита будет удерживать нарушителя на определенном месте.

Но все эти детали не освещались в прессе, законодательному проекту выделили совсем небольшую колонку на страницах Пророка. И там говорилось лишь о том, что доблестное Министерство предложило устанавливать специальную защиту на дома магглорожденных детей.

Гарри же знал все эти детали, потому что о них докладывал Люциус и еще несколько высокопоставленных чистокровных.

В Визенгамоте заседало четыре Пожирателя, именно они приняли активное участие в проталкивании этого проекта, и только благодаря стараниям Люциуса Министерство согласилось потратить столько усилий на что-то вне пределов магического мира.

Теперь Гарри и Фадж придерживались практически только этой темы. Как только Министр понял, насколько хорошо информирован и осведомлен Гарри в сфере законодательства, он тут же переключился на свою уже привычную роль успешного политика. Фадж настолько увлекся беседой, что быстро позабыл, что разговаривает с пятнадцатилетним мальчишкой.

Сказать, что Министр был впечатлен познаниями юноши, значит не сказать ничего.

Гарри же было легко влиться в образ хорошего политика, ведь он почти слово в слово вторил мыслям Фаджа, ведь мысли эти он ежедневно выслушивал от Люциуса – мужчины, с которым Министр виделся почти каждый день и который исправно наполнял его карманы политическими взносами.

- Должен признаться, Гарри, что приятно удивлен. Наш с вами разговор – истинное наслаждение после всех тех нелепых затруднений, которые я решал последние несколько дней, - вздохнул Фадж, прожевав последнюю пшеничную лепешку.

- Да? Что за нелепые затруднения? – спросил Гарри с легким оттенком интереса, продолжая потягивать свой чай.

- Фух, они на самом деле нелепы…! Политические маневрирования Дамблдора доставляют некоторое… беспокойство. Да и утомительны они. Вот и все...

- Могу я узнать, чем именно вас так беспокоит этот старик?

- Ну… Вы, разумеется, знаете, что этой осенью пройдут выборы. Уверен, мой оппонент нравится Дамблдору куда больше меня. В попытке привлечь внимание населения Дамблдор, опираясь на свои былые заслуги, пытается… это чистой воды абсурд… Старик утверждает, что Вы-Знаете-Кто вернулся!

Гарри изобразил на лице потрясение и оскорбленное достоинство.

- Да вы меня разыгрываете! Он что, окончательно спятил?

- Именно! Я и говорю, это полная чушь! Дамблдор просто хочет выставить меня идиотом! Он пытается вызвать у общественности беспокойство и смуту. Страх! Все это ради страха! Страх контролирует массы! Если он убедит людей, что Вы-Знаете-Кто вернулся, они сделают что угодно, пытаясь спастись! Они даже проголосуют за такого глупца как Стэфан Моффат, если его будет поддерживать тот, кто одержал победу над Гриндевальдом! Тот, кого Вы-Знаете-Кто боится!

- Он ослабел, если пытается, прикрывшись возвращением Вы-Знаете-Кого, посадить в кресло министра своего человека. Просто нелепо, и никто в это не поверит. Что доказывает возвращение Вы-Знаете-Кого, кроме голословных заявлений Дамблдора?

Фадж довольно фыркнул.

- Он утверждает, что его шпион среди Пожирателей Смерти был призван на собрание лично Вы-Знаете-Кем. Утверждает, что он вернулся несколько месяцев назад и с тех пор набирает силу. Словно Вы-Знаете-Кто смог бы вернуться и наращивать мощь, никем не замечаемый! Ха! Я же говорю, смех да и только… - Фадж внезапно запнулся и посмотрел на Гарри с пониманием, что ли. – О, Мерлин… я должен был понять ваши чувства, прежде чем начать рассуждать о Вы-Знаете-Ком и вас…

- Не стоит волноваться об этом, Министр, - успокаивающе произнес Гарри, махнув рукой.

- Знаете, это не первый раз, когда Дамблдор пытается убедить нас в том, что Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть жив. Он утверждал, что на первом году своего обучения вы уже встречались с ним! Я… я всегда хотел спросить вас об этом случае, но Дамблдор не давал мне возможности встретиться с вами!

- Не давал возможности встретиться со мной? – агрессивно переспросил Поттер. – Директор на протяжении всех этих лет демонстрирует чудеса ловкости, и я уже устал от этого. Он не мой официальный опекун. У него нет права решать за меня, когда я вне школы, но он всегда пытается сунуть свой нос в дела, которые его не касаются.

- Именно!

- Он просто хочет продемонстрировать общественности, что я всегда на его стороне. Что Мальчик-Который-Выжил удобно расположился в его заднем кармане. Это очередная политическая уловка, но на этот раз я не позволю пользоваться собой, - произнес Гарри, и Фадж с энтузиазмом закивал. – И, отвечая на ваш вопрос, я понятия не имею, что там думает Дамблдор, но я точно знаю, что на меня напал наш жалкий учитель Защиты профессор Квиррелл, он попытался захватить опасный магический артефакт, который Дамблдор прятал в школе. Так получилось, что я встал на его пути и попытался помешать ему, но то, что он старался украсть, само убило профессора. Где там директор увидел связь с Вы-Знаете-Кем, я понятия не имею… - Гарри возвел глаза к потолку.

- Я считаю, что этот старик пытается вернуть себе деньки былой славы! – воскликнул Фадж. – Он был известен своей победой над Гриндевальдом и битвой с Вы-Знаете-Кем, но сейчас, в мирное и спокойное время, все это кануло в Лету! Дамблдор просто ищет внимания!

Гарри ухмыльнулся, довольный и пораженный тем, как просто было вывести Министра из себя, и тем, как легко удалось его убедить в своей лояльности.

По мере продолжения их беседы юноша целенаправленно бил по эго Фаджа, играя на его паранойе и неуверенности. Их встреча закончилась тем, что Министр поблагодарил его за такую приятную встречу со зрелым и смышленым юношей и выразил свое желание встретиться еще раз. Гарри с радостью согласился и попросил Фаджа прислать ему сову с координатами следующей встречи, на которую он очень постарается выбраться.

Они встали и направились к выходу из патио, у которого немного задержались. Гарри ощутил магию Тома и обернулся, находя взглядом подходящего к ним мужчину с шаловливой ухмылкой на лице. Улыбнувшись Тому в ответ, юноша обернулся к Фаджу.

- Я получил огромное удовольствие от общения с вами, Министр, и благодарю за приглашение.

- О, не стоит благодарности, мой мальчик. Это были мои слова! – Фадж замолчал, когда подошедший Том остановился рядом с ними. Гарри посмотрел на Тома и улыбнулся.

- Министр, могу я представить вам одного особенного для меня человека?

- О да, конечно, можешь, дорогой мальчик!

- Отлично. Это мой очень хороший друг, Никодемус Томарас. Я остановился этим летом у него. Ник, это Министр Фадж.

Том подошел чуть ближе и протянул руку.

- Это честь для меня познакомиться с вами, Министр, - произнес он ровным, спокойным тоном.

- Мне тоже очень приятно встретиться с другом юного мистера Поттера, - ответил Фадж, принимая руку Тома. На окраине своего сознания Гарри ощутил волну отвращения и заподозрил, что Тому потная рука Министра оказалась столь же неприятна, как и недавно ему самому. Хотя Том сохранил просто безупречное выражение на лице.

Они обменялись парой шуток, прежде чем Фадж ушел на какое-то собрание в Министерстве.

- Видимо, все прошло удачно, - задумчиво протянул Том с легкой улыбкой на губах.

- Ты подслушивал?

- Конечно.

Гарри рассмеялся.

- Но я был не единственным. Репортерша тоже пыталась вас подслушать, но большую часть вашей беседы я уничтожал ее заклинания еще на подлете, ее это крайне расстроило.

- В таком случае я ценю твои усилия. Мне бы очень не хотелось, чтоб некоторые мои слова напечатал Пророк, - поморщился Гарри.

- Несомненно. Ну что, возвращаемся?

- Звучит здорово.

Они вместе прошли к одной из аппарационных зон, и Том аппарировал их.


	5. Chapter 5

Глава 5

Несколько дней всё шло гладко согласно их обычному ежедневному распорядку. Но Гарри вдруг понял, что ему катастрофически не хватает времени. Сейчас он присутствовал на всех собраниях, которые проводил Том, и хотя теперь их было не так много, как в начале месяца, но одно в день все же проходило. Между собраниями они старались хотя бы по полчаса в день уделять урокам по Арифмантике, Древним Рунам, Темным Искусствам и дуэлингу, и очень часто случалось так, что большую часть урока они тратили на поцелуи. За всем этим Гарри вдруг понял, что у него совсем нет времени на то, чтобы просто побродить по поместью и расслабиться. Не то чтобы он жаловался.

Пару раз им даже пришлось воспользоваться Маховиком Времени, чтобы успеть провести дополнительные уроки.

На следующий день после встречи с Министром на Диагон Аллее Гарри получил новую кипу писем. Фадж прислал очередное приглашение на чаепитие, в этот раз назначенное на 23 июля в 3 часа дня. Юноша послал Министру положительный ответ и поблагодарил его за приглашение.

Очередное письмо пришло и от Дамблдора, весь его текст был пропитан разочарованием в выборе Гарри, и его нежелании возвращаться; в письме директор попытался надавить на предполагаемое уважение к авторитетным взрослым, которые должны были одобрить и принять его решение. К сожалению, у Гарри давно не осталось уважения к так называемым «авторитетам» и уж тем более, ему не нужно было одобрение Дамблдора. Поэтому полное сентиментальной прочувственности письмо вызвало у Поттера лишь усмешку отвращения. И снова директор просил назвать свое местонахождения, чтобы его могли забрать и доставить в безопасное место. Гарри ответил, что он и так в полной безопасности, поблагодарил за беспокойство и отказал.

Письма прислали Уизли. Все они были рады, что их друг в безопасности, счастлив и наслаждается своими каникулами. Близнецы написали, что в Нору часто приходят незнакомые маги, которых неизменно возглавляет Дамблдор, они всегда уединяются на кухне, в то время как всех детей разгоняют по постелям.

Но близнецы – это близнецы – их никогда не интересовали правила, поэтому несколько раз они пытались подслушать. Группа этих людей называла себе «Орденом Феникса» и строила какие-то планы, касающиеся возрождения Сам-Знаешь-Кого. Близнецы сообщили Гарри, что, судя по всему, вторую половину лета их семья проведет не в Норе. Орден нашел для себя новую штаб-квартиру, и миссис Уизли вызвалась вместе со своей семьёй привести это место в порядок. Еще они планировали усилить защиту вокруг Норы, создавая иллюзорность, что именно она та самая «штаб-квартира», хотя официально все эти новости детям еще не сообщались. Близнецы обещали написать о новых подробностях, когда они появятся.

С усмешкой на лице, Гарри пересказывал все эти новости Тому.

А 14 числа передовицу Пророка украшала огромная движущаяся фотография, на которой Гарри и Том - в облике Ника - обменивались на прощание поцелуем. Статья, подписанная именем Бетти Брайтвэйт, изобилировала интервью разных прохожих, которые сумели проследить весь маршрут их пары по Диагон Аллее, и заканчивалась упоминанием о совместном чаепитии Гарри и Министра Магии. Чуть ниже их совместной фотографии с Томом шла другая, поменьше, на ней Гарри и Фадж сидели за маленьким столиком в патио чайного домика и о чём-то разговаривали, сердечно улыбаясь друг другу. Вот они взяли по сладости с блюдечка и закинули их в рот, а потом рассмеялись над чем-то, что сказал один из них. Гарри было любопытно, уязвил ли Фаджа тот факт, что личной жизни Золотого Мальчика уделили куда больше внимания, чем их встрече. Да и вообще, ему показалось нелепым то, что любовные похождения подростка и его утреннее чаепитие заняло передовицу новостей магического мира.

В статье велись рассуждение на тему того, зачем же Мальчику-Который-Выжил нужно было встречаться с Министром Магии, но все их предположения и рядом с правдой не стояли, поэтому походили на напрасное бумагомарание. Большая заслуга в этом, конечно же, принадлежала Тому, ведь это именно он не давал журналистке услышать что-нибудь лишнее. Значительная часть всей статьи посвящалась таинственному парню, с которым целовался Гарри, но не нашлось ни одного человека, который бы узнал его или слышал, как спаситель магического мира обращался к нему по имени.  
>_ _<p>

Большая часть собраний в последнее время посвящалась обсуждению набора новых Пожирателей. Сейчас вербовка людей была необходима, да и проходила она довольно удачно. Гарри же был взволнован и смущен поведением Риддла. На собраниях Том вел себя холодно, отчужденно и жестоко. Он не секунды не колебался, посылая в кого-нибудь проклятие за провинность, Гарри все сложнее и сложнее было сдерживаться и не подпрыгивать от неожиданности.

В такие моменты, он честно не понимал, какого черта его возбуждает боль, которую Том причинял другим… но непонимание это очень быстро исчезало. Почему? Да потому что это было чертовски хорошо, когда шипящая магия Волдеморта проникала в его тело, доставляя неистовое удовольствие от пыточного заклинания.

Но после собраний, когда они оставались одни, Волдеморт становился Томом, который в последнее время вёл себя с Гарри все беззаботнее и игривее. За последнюю неделю юноша слышал смех Риддла чаще, чем за все предшествующие месяцы. Это было странно… но все равно здорово.

Вечером 17 июля Том и Гарри сидели в кабинете, отдыхая после насыщенного дня, именно в этот момент они ощутили, как что-то нарушило границы защиты, словно кто-то аппарировал в холл. Гарри, удивленно приподняв бровь, посмотрел на Риддла, безмолвно спрашивая его, кто это мог быть. И, хотя Том ничего не ответил, юноша ощутил легкое удивление на грани своего сознания и сразу понял, что исходит оно от Риддла.

Покачав головой, Том встал на ноги и принял обличие Волдеморта. Гарри же никогда не снимал своего кольца в поместье, поэтому не нуждался в маскировке. Волдеморт вышел из кабинета и направился к ступенькам, Гарри последовал за ним чуть позже и когда он достиг вершины ступенек, смог рассмотреть прибывшего.

Это оказался Дженно Васс; министерский маг, работающий в Департаменте по Соблюдению Магического Права и ныне являющийся охранником в Азкабане. Его отец и дядя тоже были Пожирателями Смерти – к несчастью, они оба выбыли еще в прошлой войне – а Дженно появился две недели назад и принял метку.

Гарри остановился наверху ступенек, наблюдая оттуда, как опускается Васс перед Волдемортом на колено, склоняя голову почти до пола. Поттер почти ощущал удовлетворенную ухмылку Темного Лорда и, не сдержавшись, тоже ухмыльнулся. Дженно поднялся на ноги, когда Волдеморт благосклонно кивнул, но все равно не поднял головы, словно подзабыв о том, что он хотел сообщить.

Моментная заинтригованность в сознании Гарри сменилась взволнованным ожиданием. Он уже привык к этим необычным ощущениям. Том сказал, что их появление – часть душевной связи, которая только укреплялась ими в последнее время.

Дженно Васс поклонился снова, на что Волдеморт освобождающее махнул рукой. В следующую секунду мужчина с негромким хлопком исчез из поместья, а Темный Лорд начал подниматься наверх к Гарри.

- И какие новости он принес? – спросил Поттер, когда костлявый мужчина со змеевидными чертами подошел к нему.

- Васс смог встретиться с одним из высших эшафотов дементоров Азкабана.

Глаза Гарри удивленно распахнулись.

- Как быстро, - воскликнул он. Васс упоминал о восстании дементоров всего два дня назад.

- Они были в полном восторге, когда узнали, что я вернулся, - усмехнулся Волдеморт. – Встреча назначена на эту ночь.

Гарри медленно кивнул. Честно говоря, он был совсем не в восторге от идеи Темного Лорда об объединении с дементорами. Он понимал, что его страх глуп и беспокоиться не о чем, но…

- Гарри, со мной все будет в порядке, - сказал Волдеморт, ощутив опасения юноши. Он поднял руку и длинные, костлявые пальцы вплелись в волосы Гарри, а ладонь мягко огладила щеку

Поттер вздохнул и кивнул.

- Я знаю, знаю… я веду себя как дурак. Я просто… не испытываю к этим тварям нежных чувств, - тихо проворчал он.

Волдеморт рассмеялся и, склонившись, коснулся своими не-губами лба Гарри.

- Знаю, любовь моя. Но со мной все будет хорошо. Они были полностью преданы мне в прошлой войне, поэтому не нападут на меня. Им претит отчитываться перед Министерством, и они страстно желают союза со мной.

Гарри снова кивнул и улыбнулся через силу.

Разобравшись с этим вопросом, Волдеморт ушел готовиться к предстоящей встрече, оставляя юношу в поместье одного. Хвоста выгнали отсюда почти сразу после того, как Гарри прибыл сюда на лето, поэтому Питеру пришлось самому заниматься проблемой своего места проживания. У Тома отпала необходимость в его магическом ассистировании, а домовые эльфы оказались куда полезнее этой крысы. Да и в услугах няньки для обессиленного колдуна никто больше не нуждался.

Гарри никак не мог отделаться от надежды, что это скользкий ублюдок даст поймать себя Министерству – что доказало бы невиновность его крестного. Но он прекрасно понимал, насколько плох этот вариант, ведь тогда эта крыса станет очень полезным источником информации и сможет рассказать много интересного о том, на чьей стороне Гарри и о возрождении Волдеморта. Но помечтать то он мог…

Поттер наблюдал за тем, как исчезает из холла Том, а потом апатично поднялся в их спальню. Он сидел за своим столом и повторял руны, в попытке отвлечься, но это не сильно помогало. Около 11 вечера, Гарри решил, что уже достаточно поздно и лег в постель, но спать в одиночестве оказалось очень неприятно. Ему нужен был теплый Том под боком, а еще лучше под ним. Нужно теплое дыхание и размеренное биение его сердца.

Гарри раздраженно вздохнул. Он живет тут без малого две недели, но неужели уже так привык спать с Риддлом, что не может этого делать в одиночестве? Так как, черт возьми, он будет выкручиваться, когда первого сентября приедет в Хогвартс?

После этой мысли, Гарри ударил себя по лбу. Он не мог поверить, что совершенно забыл об осколке души Тома! Ведь именно с ним юноша проводил все ночи в последние месяцы, живя в школе. А за последние две недели он даже ни разу не вспомнил о своем компаньоне, ни разу не навестил в своем подсознании.

Гарри медленно вдохнул и выдохнул, концентрируясь, и впервые за летние каникулы проник в свое подсознание. Очутившись там, он сразу понял, что что-то не так. Или… по-другому. Возможно, даже не правильно… хотя неправильным оно не ощущалось… просто сейчас ощущения были совершенно другими.

Здесь по-прежнему все было темным, только темнота эта словно отзеркаливалась от серого пола. Внешне все выглядело точь-в-точь как раньше, но ощущалось оно иначе. Гарри осмотрелся в поисках силуэта, который принимала душа Тома, но… его нигде не было видно. В груди начала нарастать паника. Он до сих пор ощущал присутствие осколка души, но где он?

«Гарри…»

Гарри мгновенно обернулся, ища знакомый силуэт, но не находя его. Голос раздавался из того угла, с которого все и началось, поэтому он поспешил туда. Это было темное место в его подсознании – всегда было, и юноша подозревал, что всегда и будет. Туман заполнял все пространство здесь, а этот угол всегда был прикрыт бесформенным облаком. Гарри вглядывался в него, в попытке найти своего компаньона, но и там его не было.

- Где ты? – громко спросил Поттер.

«Не волнуйся…Гарри».

- Не волноваться? О чем именно? Где ты? – повторил вопрос Поттер немного обеспокоенным голосом.

«Я не смогу присоединиться… к тебе сейчас».

- Что! Почему? Что случилось?

«Я говорил тебе однажды… что твой Волдеморт и я… в какой-то мере один и тот же человек…но в другой… мы разные».

- Я помню… - нерешительно ответил Гарри.

«Я говорил тебе… что я… лишь часть того, кем… был он… часть…которую он отделил… слабая».

Гарри медленно кивнул, вспоминая разговор, который состоялся у них много месяцев назад. Он не вспоминал о нем с тех пор.

«Он старался разделить свою душу… чтобы стать сильнее. Он отделил их от… себя…держа их на расстоянии друг от друга… много лет… когда он выбрал этот способ… разделения души… он решил держать… осколки подальше от себя».

- Погоди, - нахмурился Гарри, - ты сказал, что он разделил свою душу на осколки, и решил спрятать каждый из них отдельно? Но он не знал, что один из осколков попал в меня! Разве это было не недоразумение?

«Он не… намеревался… заключить меня в тебе… согласно его плану, я… должен был попасть в предмет… выбранный им. Но он не смог довести все до… конца».

- Потому что проклятие попало в него, - подхватил Гарри, начиная понимать.

«Да… и так я оказался в тебе… но лишь как одна из сторон его личности… для меня… они никогда не были связаны друг с другом. Магия, разделяющая душу… привязывает… к объекту, но… сильно ограничивает… связь с настоящим владельцем. Кое-что осталось во мне… потому что некогда оно было часть его самого… но это лишь часть… настоящей души. И она довольно… незначительна.

- И что все это дает? – нетерпеливо спросил Гарри.

«Связь… что сформировалась… между ним и тобой… становится сильнее… Связывает тебя… Это словно трубопровод. Эти частички души, которые… он отделил от себя… возвращаются к нему через этот трубопровод, покидая меня.

Гарри бессмысленно смотрел вперед. Так вот почему Том так странно ведет себя в последнее время?

- Но что это значит для тебя? В смысле… ты в порядке? – обеспокоено спросил юноша.

«Да… вообще-то, мне… очень хорошо».

- Правда? - удивленно спросил Гарри.

«Я… доволен. Счастлив, что вы двое… обнаружили… эту связь. Что вы… нашли… друг друга. От этого… меня переполняет… гордость. Ты так… вырос… а я… наблюдал за тобой… был рядом с тобой… почти всю твое жизнь. Даже когда… ты не знал… о моем существовании».

- Так ты рад за нас? Даже если теряешь сам себя?

«Я не теряю себя. Я возвращаюсь туда, где должен быть».

Гарри глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь осмыслить услышанное. Его интересовала мысль, как все это примет Том, ведь он считает объединение души слабостью. Хотя, возможно, Риддл уже понял, что с ним происходит. Ведь он всегда хорошо разбирался в собственных поступках, правда, редко об этом говорил.

Гарри встряхнул головой, но улыбнулся. Все это сложно было осознать, но сама идея ему нравилась.

Он поднял голову и вдруг уловил какой-то проблеск в темном облаке, которое окружало темный угол. Чуть склонив голову набок, Гарри всмотрелся в темноту. Он подошел ближе и по мере его приближения, облако разделилось, открывая взгляду то, что привлекло его внимание.

Гарри прекрасно знал, что раньше здесь этого не было. Там, где были только облако, туман и стена внезапно появилась дверь.

- Что это? – громко спросил Гарри.

«Трубопровод…»

- И что это значит? – нахмурил брови юноши.

«Это… твой мысленный образ… связи… существующей… между Томом и тобой».

- Но почему это именно дверь?

«Это то… что ты используешь… в своих снах…»

Гарри подождал продолжения… но его не последовало.

- А что с ними?

«Это путь… который использует твое сознание… чтобы проникать в его. Только сейчас… оно стало сильнее… Ты стал сильнее».

- Ты хочешь сказать, что если я войду в эту дверь, то окажусь в голове Тома?

«У него наверняка есть такая же… чтобы он смог придти сюда. Ты можешь туда войти…»

Гарри удивленно распахнул глаза, осмысляя новые возможности. «Это же великолепно!» - внезапно понял он. Ему нужно узнать, на что именно способна эта связь. Если с ее помощью они смогут общаться друг с другом, тогда это станет огромным преимуществом, когда Гарри вернется в Хогвартс.

Он посмотрел на дверь, решая, стоит ли воспользоваться ей сейчас или подождать возвращения Тома со встречи с дементорами.

Мысль о дементорах вызвала неприятную дрожь. Ему до сих пор очень не нравилось то, что Том там совершенно один. Конечно он понимал, насколько глуп его страх. Риддл не тот, кого можно легко убить. Он же чертов Темный Лорд. Кто-то вроде дементоров не причинит ему вреда. Да и частичка души Тома, живущая в нем, гарант бессмертия, но Гарри не удавалось полностью успокоиться, когда во все это оказались вмешены дементоры.

Они не ранят тела, но пожирают душу.

Поттер закрыл глаза и попытался выбросить из головы все лишни мысли. Он понимал, насколько иррационален и нелеп его страх. Но… это абсурдное волнение назойливым шепотом настаивало на том, чтобы он проверил Риддла и, не оставив себе на раздумье и секунды, он решительно вошел в облако и открыл дверь.

Что еще… что… здесь что-то…

_Он немедленно установил свои окклюментетные щиты на полную мощь и осмотрелся, пытаясь разобраться в странных ощущениях. Ему казалось, что кто-то пытается… и ему удается проникнуть в его сознание. Последним, кто пытался залезть ему в голову, был Дамблдор, но даже старику это не удалось! Какого черта здесь происходит?  
>Он осмотрелся по сторонам, изучая обстановку. Комната была холодной и ужасно неуютной, но он использовал вокруг себя очень мощную защиту, на другом конце комнаты стояло трое дементоров, обдумывающих его предложение. Он знал, что они примут его. Они тоже это знали, но не хотели показывать, как сильно они ему рады.<br>Но кроме дементоров и его самого здесь никого не было. Дементоры не сильны в ментальных искусствах, поэтому он был уверен, что это сделал ни один из них, кроме того, они были полностью отвлечены – да и какие у них могут быть мотивы?  
>Так что же он недавно ощутил? … до сих пор ощущал. Оно до сих пор было здесь. Оно не захватывало мысли и казалось почти естественным, но все же было чужеродным. По факту… это было почти…<br>Он покачал головой. Это было странно. Ему не нравилось быть удивленным или озадаченным, а сейчас он был именно таким. Он понятия не имел, что происходит и поэтому, чувствовал к этому чему-то незнакомому отвращение.  
>Внезапно он ощутил волну вины, и как чье-то чужеродное присутствие сжалось, словно пыталось поспешно исчезнуть.<br>Когда оно пошевелилось, он определил его место нахождение и быстро закрыл глаза, ему не нравилось делать подобное в присутствие дементоров, но желание разобраться во всем этом пересилило сомнения. Он проскользнул в свое подсознание, ища вторгшуюся в него ауру, и внезапно наткнулся на знакомую магическую энергию._

«Гарри?» - подумал он с замешательством.

«Том? Ты можешь меня слышать?»

«Что за…? Как ты это сделал?»

«Помнишь, я рассказывал о своих видениях во сне, когда только пришел к тебе?»

«У тебя сейчас видение?» - пораженно воскликнул Том.

«Что-то вроде того… это трудно объяснить. Мне просто захотелось увидеться с тобой. Я хотел попытаться и сразу уйти. Прости, что помешал твоей встрече… я просто… идиот. Ты же меня знаешь… и мою фобию к дементорам. Я думал, что ты один там с ними… и просто хотел проверить».

«Нет, Гарри… все в порядке. Теперь я понял, что происходит, и это не то, что может огорчить. Ты можешь остаться, если хочешь», - Том прервался на мгновение. – «Гарри, так ты говоришь, что сделал это осознанно?»

«Получается, что так. Случилось кое-что важное. Я расскажу тебе, когда ты вернешься, хорошо?»

Том разочарованно вздохнул, ему не очень хотелось ждать, но в первую очередь нужно было сосредоточиться на встрече.

«Прекрасно. Сначала мне нужно закончить встречу».

«Хорошо. Но мне все равно не нравится, что ты пошел туда без охраны».

Том мысленно усмехнулся. Он быстро вернулся из своего подсознания и обратил все свое внимание на дементоров. Они до сих пор беззвучно совещались, лишь один из них изредка посматривал в его сторону.

Он нетерпеливо вздохнул. По его мнению, времени на размышления должно было уже хватить. Обе стороны прекрасно понимали, чем все это обернется, и их показное сомнение уже начинало действовать ему на нервы.

Ненавязчивое присутствие Гарри вызвало едва заметную улыбку на его безгубом рте. Это был до странности уютное ощущение. Встреча, наконец, подошла к своему логическому концу, в котором дементоры поклялись в верности ему и его целям, и назначили дату следующей встрече, на которой они должны были обсудить его планы. Помимо прочего дементоры пообещали предоставить ему детальную информацию об Азкабане и согласились не приближаться к камерам тех, кто носил маски, чтобы сторонники Темного Лорда успели немного придти в себя от негативного воздействия стражей тюрьмы.

Во время их беседы Том продолжал ощущать присутствие Гарри в своем подсознании и даже ощущал его эмоции. По факту, чем дольше юноша был в его голове, тем чище и понятнее становились его эмоции и реакции. Они практически не смешивались друг с другом и становились независимее, словно Гарри медленно отделял свои чувства от чувств Тома.

Когда закончилась встреча, Риддл поспешил покинуть лачугу, в которой она проходила, и аппарировал в поместье. Вернув себе настоящую внешность, он по ступенькам поднялся на третий этаж и направился к их с Гарри спальне. Застыв в шаге от кровати, Том рассматривал явно крепко спящего юношу. Гарри, находившийся внутри его подсознания, пришел в замешательство – наблюдать за спящим собой со стороны оказалось очень странно.

Тихо наблюдая за умиротворенным лицом спящего любовника, Риддл ощутил, как его начинают переполнять эмоции. «Такой красивый юноша… и мой», - на его тонких губах расползлась ухмылка.

В подсознании тут же раздался счастливый шепот, переполненный любовью и теплотой. С широкой ухмылкой на губах Том подошел ближе и погладил спящего Гарри по щеке, отбрасывая с его лица черные пряди волос. Сейчас юношу можно было назвать длинноволосым и, возможно, он собирается отрастить их еще немного. Впрочем, сейчас не это занимало Риддла.

Озорно улыбнувшись, он склонился ниже, прижимаясь своими губами к губам спящего юноши. Чужие эмоции стали отпечатываться в его подсознании еще выразительнее. И, судя по всему, Гарри нашел поцелуй с самим собой крайне странным и сбивающим с толку, поэтому очень отчетливо хотел, чтобы Том прекратил это, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока он не займет место в своем собственном теле.

Риддл отстранился и рассмеялся, прислушиваясь к возмущенному бормотанию

- Тебе следовало просто уйти, раз уж происходящее тебе настолько не понравилось, - с ухмылкой на губах заметил Том. Он ощутил, как чужое присутствие продолжило тянуть его, но за этим четко прослеживалось недовольство и смущение.

- Ты пытаешься сказать мне, что не знаешь, как оттуда выйти? – уточнил Риддл.

Чужое раздраженное согласие накрыло его с головой и он, тяжело вздохнув, тряхнул волосами.

Том сел на край кровати и, сделав еще один глубокий вдох, погрузился в свое подсознание в поисках юноши.

«Гарри?»

«Том!»

«У тебя проблемы?»

«Эээ… думаю, да».

«Сначала скажи мне, как тебе удалось это сделать, и возможно, мы сможем вычислить обратный процесс», - с мягким вздохом произнес Риддл.

«Я как обычно проник в свое подсознание, но что-то пошло не так. Мой компаньон больше не мог принимать свою прежнюю форму. Вообще-то, именно об этом я и хотел с тобой поговорить… хм… в любом случае, в дальней стене, где раньше обитал осколок твоей души, появилась дверь. Он – осколок… мой компаньон – он сказал, что эта дверь связующий нас трубопровод. И с тех пор, как я вырос и стал сильнее, я могу пользоваться им осознанно, вместо тех отрывочных вспышек, что приходили ко мне как видения».

«Хмм… прелестно», - тихо пробормотал Том.

«Он сказал, что возможно, подобная дверь есть и у тебя. Что ты тоже можешь проникать в мое подсознание», - продолжал Гарри.

Том мгновение взвешивал услышанное, прежде чем снова «заговорить».

«Твое «подсознание» представляет собой пространство, хорошо обустроенное различными предметами. Я никогда раньше не предавал своему подсознанию вид жилого помещения, но если я попытаюсь сделать это сейчас, возможно, ты сможешь найти ту дверь, она и будет выходом».

«О… может сработать».

Том сосредоточился на обстановке своего подсознания. Он не плохо разбирался в этом. Создание предметов с помощью воображения, визуальная ментальная среда – для большинства людей, изучавших окклюменцию, это была сторона одной и той же монеты. Очень многие пытались воссоздать места, отвечающие их потребностям, это могли быть отдельные комнаты, склады, на которых можно было хранить различные стороны самих себя или воспоминания. Но Том всегда считал подобного рода хранилища довольно хлипкой конструкцией, поэтому не практиковался в их создании, правда, материал по этой способности все равно изучил.

Комната, которая материализовалась по его желанию, оказалась точь-в-точь такой, какой он создавал ее очень-очень давно, когда он только начал работать со своим подсознанием.

Моргающий по-совиному Гарри материализовался прямо за ним. Риддл тем временем оглядывался по сторонам.

- Тайная Комната? – озадаченно спросил Гарри.

- Моя личная Тайная Комната, - весело поправил его Том.

- Почему твое подсознание выглядит так?

- Последний раз я работал над проектировкой своего подсознания на шестом курсе.

Гарри обернулся и удивленно на него посмотрел.

- Вау… давно это было, да?

Том тихо фыркнул.

- Да, можно и так сказать. Я экспериментировал с этой техникой, но она была не особо мне нужна, поэтому я очень быстро забросил занятий. В книге, по которой я учился, говорилось, что лучше создавать образы мест, которые что-то для тебя значат. Как видишь, эта комната на самом деле напоминает Тайную, но она немного не такая, как оригинал.

- Да, - кивнул Гарри. – Например, эти двери.

- За этими дверями сокрыты разные стороны меня самого. В разное время и с разным опытом, которые я отделял сам.

Гарри нахмурился и свел брови. Том тут же ощутил перемену настроения своего партнера и, повернувшись, с любопытством на него посмотрел.

- Мне нужно кое-что рассказать тебе, Том, - решительно произнес Гарри, заглядывая Риддлу в лицо.

Тот вопросительно приподнял бровь.

- Частичка души – мой компаньон – он сказал мне, что потерял часть тебя, которая позволяла ему принимать форму в моем подсознании.

Том удивился на мгновение, а потом ощутил, как что-то внутри сжалось от беспокойства.

«Потерял часть меня?»

- Он сказал, что той ночью ты специально свою душу… и это не было случайностью, - Гарри нерешительно посмотрел в багровые глаза.

Том нахмурился на мгновение, а потом тихо вздохнул.

- Все верно. Эта магия темнейшая из отраслей темных искусств. Душа разделятся на части под воздействием специального катализатора – убийства. Я сотворил такое… оно называется хоркруксом. Другими словами, это объект, который служит контейнером. Один я рассчитывал создать с помощью твоей смерти.

Гарри лишь кивнул на это заявление.

- Мой компаньон сказал, что вместе с ним ты пытался отделить часть самого себя. Ты пытался отделить то, что тебе, по каким-то причинам, не нравилось или то, что по твоему мнению, делало тебя слабее. Ты взял неудовлетворяющие тебя части и поместил их в осколок души.

В глазах Тома отразилась легкая тень страха.

- Верно… но, полагаю, у меня ничего не вышло.

- То есть, ты думаешь, что тебе не удалось избавиться от ненужных качеств? – удивленно спросил Гарри.

- Они были отсечены от меня очень долго, Гарри. То ли они пропали, то ли находились за барьером, не знаю. В любом случае сейчас я чувствую тоже самое. А когда меня развоплатило, я был не в том положении, чтобы вообще что-нибудь анализировать. Я полагал, что попытка создания хоркрукса провалилась, поэтому, у меня не было причин считать, что я лишился части души.

- Но после того, как ты понял, что я стал ээ… хоркруксом – ты разве не подумал, что тебе, возможно, удалось отделить то, что ты хотел?

- Я… честно говоря, Гарри, я почти не думал об этом. Все это случилось очень давно, и я даже не был уверен, что их можно отделить.

- Очевидно, что у тебя все же получилось. Они были во мне – привязанные к частичке твоей души. Но мой компаньон сказал, что та связь, которую мы создали межу нами, стала так сильна, что его затягивает туда, где он должен быть. Что и они возвращаются к тебе.

Том замер на месте и безучастно смотрел на Гарри, обдумывая новые сведения. Честно говоря, это очень многое объясняло. Он вообще полагал, что тот метод, который он использовал для того, чтобы отделить ненужные эмоции и черты характера, ослаб или не сработал и поэтому он чувствовал себя точно так же как раньше. Но теперь стало понятно, что в свое время ему на самом деле удалось избавиться от них, но теперь они пытались вернуться… что ж, это объясняло то, что уже некоторое время его беспокоило.

За этими размышлениями Риддл вдруг понял, что сложившаяся ситуация почти не беспокоит его. Но он должен будет сохранять контроль над Пожирателями. Хотя у него никогда не возникало проблем с действиями и поведением на их собраниях. Вот рядом Гарри Том действительно вел себя необычно, но это его особо не волновало.

Да и реакция юноши на его «необычное» поведение забавляла.

- Все… нормально, - голос Гарри прорвался в размышления Риддла. И нерешительность и обеспокоенность тона вызвала на его губах легкую улыбку. Том шагнул вперед, сокращая расстояние между ними. Протянув руку, он огладил костяшками пальцев щеку юноши, а потом вплел свои длинные пальцы в мягкие темные волосы.

- Да, Гарри, - ответил Том неожиданно мягким и успокаивающим для себя тоном . – Все нормально.

Приложив немного усилий, он создал в своей вариации Тайной Комнаты еще одну дверь, через которую Гарри смог бы покинуть его подсознание. Для этого нужно было всего лишь представить ее там, и она действительно появилась. Поттер открыл дверь и исчез за ней. Том покинул свое подсознание как раз вовремя, чтобы застать моргающего спросонья Гарри.

- Это было очень странно, - пробормотал он, растирая ладонями лицо.

- Хмм… пожалуй, я соглашусь. Мы должны тщательно изучить наши с тобой возможности, - задумчиво произнес Том.

Гарри глубоко вздохнул, но улыбнулся. С минуту он смотрел в никуда расфокусированным взглядом. Том на периферии их связи ощутил бурные, противоречивые эмоции. Он тихо сидел, ожидая, когда Гарри что-то обдумает.

Наконец, тот, по-видимому, принял какое-то решение и, резко крутанувшись, повернулся лицом к Риддлу.

- Я ведь не единственный твой хоркрукс? – спросил Гарри.

- Да, не единственный.

- Нагини, - тут же предположил Поттер, и это не было вопросом, а лишь констатировало факт.

- Верно.

- Я ощущал в ней тебя. С одной стороны я уже давно догадывался об этом, но просто не знал, что думать… то ли это часть твоей души, то ли ты наделил ее таким количеством своей магии…

Тома эти размышления нисколько не удивили. Ведь Гарри мог почувствовать его в любой точке поместья, точно так же, как и он Гарри.

- Все хоркруксы должны быть заключены в живые сосуды? Разве это не опасно? - нахмурив брови, спросил Поттер.

- Вообще-то, я никогда раньше не слышал о том, чтобы кто-нибудь еще так поступал. Ты прав, что такое противоестественно самой природе вещей. Хоркрукс это инструмент, который должен обмануть смерть. Ты помещаешь осколок своей души в предмет и прячешь его. И до тех пор, пока этот предмет остается невредимым, ты не можешь полностью умереть, потому что он будет держать твою душу в этом мире. Основная идея в том, чтобы использовать совсем маленький предмет, который легко можно было бы спрятать. Этот предмет с невероятным количеством защитных заклинаний становиться почти недосягаемым. Если же использовать живых существ, то с их смертью погибнет и твой хоркрукс.

- Но у меня уже есть хоркруксы, которые не дадут мне умереть, они отлично спрятаны и защищены. Нагини же служит другим целям. С помощью своей частицы души, заключенной в ней, я могу делать ее сильнее и контролировать ее. Я могу проникать в ее разум и контролировать ее действия на расстоянии, иногда это очень полезное умение.

Гарри медленно кивнул. Он вновь выглядел задумчивым и отстраненным, и когда Том хотел уже спросить, о чем он так беспокоится, Поттер поднял голову и посмотрел в его глаза. И от этого опустошенного взгляда у Риддла что-то неприятно сжалось в груди.

- Дневник, - почти прошептал Гарри. – В нем была заключена часть твоей души… я прав?

Том тяжело вздохнул и кивнул.

- Прав. Но, Гарри, я…

- Я уничтожил часть твоей души, - сипло прошептал юноша, и от этого тона на душе Риддла стало еще тяжелее.

- Гарри, не говори глупости, - ответил он, стараясь придерживаться беззаботного тона, но, чувствуя, как маленький кусочек души отделился от него. – Ты был всего лишь ребенком, который понятия не имел…

- Не имеет значения, имел я понятие или не имел, что делаю. Это не отменяет того факта, что я все же это сделал. Я уничтожил часть твоей души! – его голос стал громче, но оставался все таким же надломанным и сиплым. – Я… я уничтожил…

- Я убил твоих родителей, - жестко отрезал Риддл. Гарри медленно повернул голову и с очевидным замешательством хмуро посмотрел на него.

- Чт… Том… нет, я…

- Нет, Гарри. Я убил твоих родителей. Убил, Гарри. Хладнокровно, без сомнений и сожалений. Я пытался убить тебя. Беззащитного младенца! Даже я понимаю, насколько презренен такой поступок.

- К чему ты ведешь? - покачав головой, с замешательством спросил юноша.

- Ты сказал, что простил меня, - объяснил Том, и хотя его голос был переполнен уверенностью, внутри все напряглось от страха, и отчасти он ненавидел это чувство. Ненавидел, что может чувствовать такое.

- Простил. Это… я не виню тебя. Дамблдор...

- Именно, Гарри. Я давным-давно простил тебе дневник. Я не виню тебя.

- Но это твоя душа! Ты лишился части души из-за меня!

- Из-за Дамблдора. Из-за Люциуса. Но разве это имеет значение, Гарри?

- Это твоя душа!

- А это твои родители! Я не смогу заменить их и не смогу исправить прошлое! Мы можем злиться на Дамблдора, указывать на него пальцами и причислять ему все беды, но это не отменит того факта, что я забрал у тебя то, чего никогда не смогу вернуть! Ты все детство терпел плохое обращение, ненависть и издевательства этих грязных магглов, а все потому, что я отнял у тебя шанс на счастливое детство с родителями, которые тебя любят! Ты думаешь, меня это не беспокоит?

Ошеломленный Гарри не мог сдвинуться с места, а Том прерывисто дышал, стараясь восстановить сбитое дыхание от недавней вспышки. Глубоко вздохнув, он провел ладонью по своим волосам, зачесывая их назад и заправляя выбившиеся прядки за уши. Риддл отвел взгляд, недовольный столь бурным проявлением эмоций, которые он до сих пор с трудом контролировал.

- Это все в прошлом, Гарри, - тихо начал Том. – Мы не в силах исправить наши ошибки, мы можем лишь двигаться вперед. Я не виню тебя за уничтожение дневника. Я создал его, рассчитывая, что однажды он вернется в школу и случиться то, что должно случиться. Я рассчитывал на то, что дневник попадет в руки студента, который вновь откроет Тайную комнату. И я отлично понимал, что если все пойдет не по плану, то я рискую лишиться этого хоркрукса. Но это был риск, на который я в то время готов был пойти. Так что в случившимся моей вины ровно столько же, сколько Люциуса и Дамблдора или твоей. Рассуждать о том, «а чтобы было если…», бессмысленно. Что сделано то сделано. Так что прекрати беспокоиться.

Они несколько минут безмолвно сидели в темной спальне, освещенной лишь светом луны, пробивающимся через окно.

- Я не виню тебя за Дурслей, - тихо произнес Гарри.

- Я знаю.

- Том? – голос юноши был мягок, но звучавшая в нем безнадежность заставила Риддла поднять голову, встречаясь с красивыми зелеными глазами.

- Да?

- Поцелуешь меня?

Том мягко улыбнулся и, повернувшись, склонился к юноше, который до сих пор был укрыт одеялом. В полной темноте Риддл протянул руку и нащупал гладкие волосы, притянув Гарри ближе, он несколько раз коснулся его губ деликатными поцелуями, прежде чем углубил его.

Медленно соскользнула одежда, и осторожные поцелуи переместились на обнаженную кожу. Здесь не было места обычной грубости и нетерпения, которые они так часто разделяли друг с другом. Все шло медленно и мягко. Гарри отдавал столько же, сколько брал и когда Том лег рядом, он навис над ним, целуя и посасывая каждый дюйм груди Риддла, он прослеживал пальцами каждый дюйм чужой кожи, словно запоминая и одновременно поклоняясь ей. И Том вдруг понял, что это именно оно: проявление любви к кому-то. Это был не просто секс, и они не просто трахались друг с другом. Правда, секс с Гарри никогда и не был просто сексом. Но это другое. Их целью было не кончить, и даже не доставить друг другу удовольствие. А успокоить, поддержать, утешить. Это очень напоминало… напоминало любовь друг к другу.

И то, как он держал потом Гарри, ритмично вбиваясь в…в… в… медленно, глубоко и осторожно. Их торсы соприкасались друг с другом, пока он, прижимаясь губами к шее и челюсти Гарри, нашептывал и шипел какую-то несуразицу в эту великолепную юную кожу.

Гарри, такой шумный и громкий во время секса, сейчас бесшумно задыхался, постанывал и тихо вскрикивал с каждым новым толчком, беззвучно выговаривая слова, на которые ему не хватало голоса.

И когда темп толчков начал нарастать вместе с закручивающимся внизу живота наслаждением, Риддл через их связь ощутил эхо эмоции Гарри, которые только подстегнули его собственное удовольствие. Они кончили одновременно, шипя имена друг друга на парселтанге.

Том обрушился на юношу, а потом скатился на бок. Крепко обняв Гарри, он сильнее прижал его к себе, прежде чем улечься на спину и потянуть своего партнера за собой. Улыбнувшись, Гарри как обычно опустил голову Тому на плечо, и закинул ногу на его бедра, прежде чем заснуть.

Несколько долгих минут полных тишины Риддл прислушивался к глубокому размеренному дыханию, а потом повернул голову чуть в бок и поцеловал Гарри в лоб, желая убедиться, что тот действительно уснул.

- Думаю, я люблю тебя, Гарри, - прошептал Том, еще раз целуя юношу в лоб, а потом, глубоко вздохнув, закрыл глаза. Он позволил сну овладеть собой, и впервые за долгое время сон пришел к нему куда быстрее, чем обычно.


	6. Chapter 6

**Глава 6**

Следующий день в поместье оказался знаменательным. Сегодня должно было состояться первое полносоставное собрание Пожирателей Смерти с тех пор, как Волдеморт объявил о своем возвращении своим последователям. Были призваны все. В три часа дня Пожиратели начали подтягиваться и группами проходить в бальную комнату. Нервно оглядываясь, они пытались найти своего Лорда, который на этот раз не ждал их в комнате.

В этот раз их оказалось куда больше, чем в самую первую встречу, что доказывало их успехи на поприще вербовки. Большинство новобранцев принадлежали семьям старых Пожирателей Смерти, но были и друзья, сослуживцы, политические союзники, примкнувшие к ним в последние несколько месяцев. Судя по всему, никто из присутствующих понятия не имел, для чего их сегодня собрали. Лишь один человек был посвящен в суть происходящего: Барти, который стоял в стороне и с ухмылкой осматривал толпу. Он был одет в такую же черную мантию, как большинство здесь присутствующих, вот только ее капюшон был откинут, а маска спрятана во внутреннем кармане. Некоторые Пожиратели тоже стояли с неприкрытыми лицами, но большая их часть все же была в масках.

Дверь бальной комнаты эффектно распахнулась, и в комнате тут же повисла тишина. Волдеморт вошел быстрым, уверенным шагом, и Гарри, скрытый под личиной Эвана Гарриса, последовал за ним, держась на почтительном расстоянии. Он как обычно надел свою мантию Пожирателя Смерти и серебряную маску и прихватил кожаную папку, полную пергаментов. Некоторые из собравшихся Пожирателей Смерти поклонились Темному Лорду, когда тот встал во главе собравшейся толпы, другие же падали на колени в жесте полного подчинения.

- Надеюсь, у каждого из вас на сегодня нет никаких дел, потому что мы, скорее всего, задержимся здесь надолго, - начал Волдеморт. – Для тех моих последователей, которые остались со мной со времен первой войны, за исключением тех, кто сейчас работает в Департаменте Магического Правоохранения, прошли годы с тех пор, как они участвовали в военных действиях. Те же, кто присоединился ко мне совсем недавно, вероятно, таких боев не знают. Я знаю, что многие из вас наслаждались спокойствием после моего исчезновения и позволили свои навыкам ослабеть, - насмешливо заметил он, осматривая собравшихся сердитым взглядом. Некоторые из Пожирателей вздрогнули и склонили и склонили головы.

- Мне нужно оценить ваш боевой уровень, и, скорее всего, многим из вас понадобится тренировка. Я разобью вас всех на три группы. В передовую войдут те из вас, чей уровень будет на высоте и чьи боевые навыки и способности никак не изменились за прошедшие годы. Те из вас, кто сможет сражаться, но все равно будут нуждаться в дополнительных уроках по оттачиванию мастерства, попадут во вторую, промежуточную группу. И в третью группу войдут те, чьи боевые навыки будут находиться на худшем уровне. Я прекрасно понимаю, что некоторые из боевых техник могут быть просто вам недоступны, но тем не менее мне все равно нужно будет знать предел вашего уровня.

Взгляд Волдеморта скользнул по группе мужчин, которым было за сорок, и нескольким женщинам, одетым в черные мантии и маски. Некоторые из них – особенно те, что были постарше – заметно растолстели и разленились за годы, что отсутствовал их Лорд. Они обладали политической силой и влиянием, так что были далеко небесполезны, но он знал, что как только наступит время битв, большинство из них станут обузой. К счастью, Волдеморт не планировал проводить никаких боев, по крайней мере, еще три месяца, и он был уверен, что за это время успеет подтянуть их до уровня хорошей команды.

- Каждую неделю все три группы будут являться в поместье в назначенное время для тренировки… со мной.

После последней пары слов взволнованное и беспокойное бормотание разнеслось по толпе, и уровень напряжения заметно возрос.

- Я буду назначать время, а вашей обязанностью будет придумывать правдоподобные отговорки, которые оправдают ваше отсутствие на каждой неделе. Я не собираюсь составлять никаких поименных списков, вы просто воспринимаете это как должное и появляетесь здесь.

Голос Волдеморта сам собой отметал всякие возражение, и никто не осмелился перечить. Темный Лорд продолжил объяснять, как они распределят оставшуюся часть сегодняшнего дня.

- Для того, чтобы ускорить сортировку, я попрошу всех вас самостоятельно разделиться в нужную по вашему мнению группу. Те, кто считает, что находится на уровне продвинутой группы, встаньте сюда, - произнес Том, показывая на одну сторону зала. – Те, кто причисляет себя к промежуточной – сюда, - он снова показал на нужное место. – Те же, кто признает, насколько ужасны их боевые навыки, становится сюда. Не пытайтесь солгать или побахвалиться своим уровнем, занимая место в группе, что выше вас на голову. К концу дня я все равно узнаю, кто из вас к какой группе принадлежит, и распределю соответственно, ваше же самомнение может лишь все для вас усложнить, - сухо закончил Волдеморт.

Собравшиеся быстро начали рассортировывать себя по группам. Третья группа получилась самой маленькой, но Гарри знал, что к концу дня она станет наибольшей. Он прекрасно понимал, какие высокие у Тома запросы к тем, кто зачислил себя в продвинутую и даже промежуточную группу, которые точно придется приводить в порядок. Гарри все это время стоял в стороне, слушая речь Темного Лорда. Его голос был уверенным, властным, отточенным, и люди в зале слушали его либо с благоговением, либо со страхом. Было довольно интересно наблюдать за тем, как Волдеморт командует своими людьми. Уровень контроля и властности был просто потрясающ.

Прошло довольно много времени, прежде чем в комнате начали разворачиваться действия. Волдеморт отвешивал насмешливые комментарии, пока он, Гарри и Барти ходили по помещению, внимательно наблюдая за дуэлянтами. Летали проклятия, люди падали как подкошенные, выкрикивались заклинания, лишь единицы были достаточно умны и использовали невербальные.

Гарри наблюдал за тем, как мужчина, который довольно неплохо держался, вышел из продвинутой группы и направился к промежуточной. Заинтригованный, Гарри издалека наблюдал за ним и вскоре должен был признать, что мужчина по праву занял свое место в продвинутой группе.

Он был облачен в черную мантию, но капюшон был откинут, а маска снята. Выглядел он ровесником Барти, что позволяло предполагать, что этот человек присоединился к Волдеморту в конце прошлой войны сразу после окончания Хогвартса. Мужчина был массивным, низким, с толстой шеей, лицом квадратной формы, мощной челюстью и короткими белыми волосами.

Гарри наблюдал за тем, как он говорит с несколькими членами из промежуточной группы. Те были молодыми магами, и Гарри сделал вывод, что присоединились они к Темному Лорду совсем недавно. Мужчина, по-видимому, демонстрировал новичкам традиционные для дуэли позы и объяснял что-то, жестикулируя руками.

Младшие маги кивнули и продолжили свою дуэль с заметным прогрессом. Мужчина с минуту наблюдал за ними, а потом двинулся к следующей группе, с которой завязал разговор – снова давая инструкции.

Гарри развернулся и подошел к Волдеморту, внимательно следящему за продвинутой группой.

- Мой Лорд, - обратился к нему Гарри, слегка склоняя голову и тем самым привлекая к себе внимание. Темный Лорд обернулся и выжидающе посмотрел на юношу.

- Да, Эван?

- Мое внимание привлек тот мужчина, - прервавшись, Поттер развернулся и указал на коренастого блондина, который инструктировал кого-то из промежуточной группы. – Кто он?

Волдеморт оглянулся и рассмотрел Пожирателя Смерти, прежде чем ответить.

- Это Торфин Роули. Он - учитель на дому и профессиональный дуэлянт.

- Вот как? Хотя это неудивительно. Он отлично держался в продвинутой группе, но довольно быстро покинул ее, чтобы посоветовать что-нибудь новичкам.

- Вполне возможно, что он учил большую их часть. Древние семейства часто нанимают его обучать детей дуэлингу и Темным Искусствам. Он мастер дуэлей.

Гарри задумчиво кивнул.

- Думаю, будет неплохо, если он станет приходить на занятия других групп и помогать с их тренировками.

- Согласен, - кивнул Волдеморт.

Они снова разделились и продолжили наблюдение. Время от времени Волдеморт лично составлял пары дуэлянтов, а потом наблюдал за ними. Он заставлял отдельных Пожирателей использовать особые заклинания – или хотя бы попытаться их использовать – очень многим некоторые заклинания просто не удавались. Еще Темный Лорд почти каждого заставил продемонстрировать такие заклинания как Империо, Круцио или Патронус, чтобы определить их уровень.

Гарри был поражен тем, что большинство собравшихся не смогли вызвать чертового Патронуса! Мерлина ради, да он освоил это заклинание, когда ему было всего тринадцать! Но Волдеморт быстро объяснил Гарри, что Патронус - это высокоуровневое светлое заклинание и учить его куда легче, когда ты почти ребенок без определенной предрасположенности. Темные же семьи опасаются учить такому своих детей, чтобы не оставить светлого следа в их магии. Гарри задумчиво замер на мгновение, а потом вдруг понял, что именно многочисленные тренировки в создании Патронуса и сделали его предрасположенность Светлой, определив ее на год раньше, чем начала формироваться настоящая.

К концу проверки группа «начинающих» заметно увеличилась, но не так сильно, как того опасался Гарри. Приятно было знать, что даже в мирные времена большинство Пожирателей Смерти смогли на уровне удерживать свои боевые навыки – или по крайней мере, свой арсенал заклинаний. Им по-прежнему нужна была физическая подготовка, но эта самая легкая часть тренировок.

Папка, которую принес с собой Гарри, была заполнена пергаментами, содержащими информацию о каждом из Пожирателей. И после окончания дуэли и тестов Темный Лорд, Гарри и Барти заняли места за столом и начали сортировать их, делая запись о том, в какую группу попал каждый из них.

Все это время ощущались бросаемые из толпы взгляды, полные ревности из-за того, что «Эван» и Барти оказались на столь высоком счету у Волдеморта. Гарри был уверен, что Люциуса Малфоя это порядком раздражало, ведь во время прошлой войны именно он был самым доверенным лицом Темного Лорда, но из-за того случая с Дневником сейчас Малфой ходил по тонкому льду, поэтому он не раскрывал понапрасну рта, да и прекрасно скрывал свое недовольство.

Волдеморт объявил, какая группа когда должна явиться и какие задания они должны к этому времени выполнить.

Пришло время ужина, когда они наконец со всем разобрались, и Пожиратели засобирались, готовясь уходить. Но Волдеморт окликнул.

- Роули, останься.

Мужчина поднял удивленный взгляд и отрывисто кивнул, давая понять, что услышал.

- Все остальные могут идти, - объявил Темный Лорд, становясь рядом с Гарри и Барти, которые до сих пор отмечали в профильных бумагах слабые места каждого из Пожирателей и чему они должны уделить внимание, чтобы заполнить пробелы в своем уровне мастерства.

Торфин Роули вышел из группы и, остановившись перед Волдемортом, опустился на одно колено и склонил голову.

- Да, мой Лорд? Чем могу служить вам?

- Ты можешь встать, - разрешил Темный Лорд, и коренастый мужчина тут же последовал указанию. – Я наблюдал за тем, как ты помогал другим в дуэлях и других практических вопросах. Насколько я помню, ты преподаешь искусство дуэли и защитный инструктаж, я прав?

- Правы, мой Лорд, - ответил Роули. У него был низкий и серьезный голос.

- Я хочу, чтобы ты приходил на все наши тренировки, у тебя не будет с этим проблем?

- Конечно нет, мой Лорд. Мой график полностью свободен, этим летом на моем попечении лишь один ученик.

- Я хочу, чтобы ты помогал в обучении и подготовке моих последователей для битв, особенно со слабой и промежуточной группой. Эван, Барти и я встречаемся завтра после полудня, чтобы составить план тренировок. Я хочу, чтобы ты присоединился к нам.

- Да, мой Лорд! – с энтузиазмом откликнулся Роули, и Гарри заметил взволнованность, озарившую каменное лицо.

Еще немного времени они потратили на обсуждения, прежде чем Роули и Барти ушли. Гарри и Том разделили поздний ужин, а потом уединились в кабинете. Следующий час Том потратил на то, чтобы тщательно разобрать профили и добавить в них некоторые свои наблюдения относительно уровня подготовки своих последователей. Пока он занимался этим, Гарри занял противоположную сторону стола и повторял материал по Рунам, прежде чем начать работу над эссе по Трансфигурации, которое МакГонагалл задала на летние каникулы. Поттер почти закончил эссе по Чарам и Зельям, а так как пПрорицания он забросил, то волноваться об этом предмете ему не надо было.

Он знал, что даже если не сможет подтянуть занятия по Рунам и Арифмантике, это все равно не заставит его посещать уроки Трелони.

Сегодня Микси должна была посетить их почтовый ящик во Франции, поэтому, закончив задания, Гарри позвал ее и попросил принести почту. Пока он разбирался со своими письмами, Том изучал доклады Пожирателей Смерти, работающих в Министерстве.

Новые письма в большинстве своем были очень похожи на предыдущие. Гермиона до сих пор проводила каникулы в Италии и Греции вместе с семьей Крама, но девушка по-настоящему была расстроена тем, что Виктор скоро должен был уехать, и она понятия не имела, когда они смогут встретиться вновь. Она с родителями должна была вернуться в Англию на следующей неделе.

Письмо Джинни практически дышало взволнованностью и беспокойством за Гарри, которого сфотографировали вместе с его мифическим парнем во время прогулки по Диагон Аллее. Джинни отметила, что его избранник хорош, и поздравила со столь удачным уловом, довольно прозрачно намекая, что раз уж об этом парне стало известно всему магическому миру, то Гарри может уже поделиться с ней некоторыми подробностями о своем избраннике. Он тихо посмеивался, читая это требование девушки. Еще ее очень интересовало, зачем Гарри понадобилось так демонстративно устраивать встречу с Министром.

Письмо близнецов как всегда содержало очень много полезной информации, которую они умудрились подслушать на встречах Ордена. Поводом для последнего довольно шумного собрания послужила небезызвестная статья в Пророке. В тот же день было созвано экстренное собрание. Тот факт, что юный Поттер встречался с Министром, всех привел в замешательство, но то, что мальчик был жив и здоров – да еще и умудрился целоваться с неизвестным парнем в Лондоне! – по большей степени успокоил тех, кто считал его похищенным.

Еще близнецы написали о том, что теперь у Ордена появилась официальная штаб-квартира, и на днях все семейство Уизли переезжает туда, чтобы привести здание в порядок.

Письмо Рона было довольно коротким и плоским. Фактически, он пересказал распорядок своих довольно однообразных дней, проведенных в Норе; высказал недовольство многочисленными взрослыми, разгуливающими по их дому, и секретами, которые они держат в тайне от детей. Очень коротко он рассказал и о довольно бурной реакции всех постояльцев Норы на фотографию в Пророке и попросил рассказать, зачем Гарри встречался с Министром Магии.

Гарри сначала написал ответ близнецам, поблагодарив их за информацию и попросив и дальше держать его в курсе дел. Ему очень хотелось узнать, что же это за «штаб-квартира». Он отметил, что со стороны этой организации, основная цель которой была борьба против Волдеморта, очень глупо продолжать гоняться за ним, тем более, что он заверил всех своих друзей и Дамблдора лично в своей безопасности.

Несколько абзацев Гарри посвятил шалостям близнецов, подкидывая им новые идеи о создании приколов с применением рун, которые он начал изучать.

Рону он ответил в том же ключе, в каком пришло письмо. Написал, что отлично проводит время, но и о домашнем задании на лето не забывает. Встречу с Министром он оправдал приглашением последнего с предложением обсудить результаты Турнира Трех Волшебников, а отказать такой просьбе было бы невежливо.

Следующим шел ответ на письмо Джинни. На мгновение он замялся, и его перо зависло над пергаментом. Наконец, он начал.

_"Дорогая Джинни,  
>Спасибо за письмо, и не стоит беспокоиться за меня и эту фотографию. Я прекрасно знал, что рядом находился фотограф Пророка, и сам позволил ему запечатлеть нас. Расскажу тебе детали при личной встрече, такое не для писем.<br>Моего парня зовут Никодемус. И он не учится ни в Хогвартсе, ни в Шармбатоне, ни в Дурмстранге. Он вообще получил домашнее образование, а СОВы и ТРИТОНы сдал через Министерство. Во время сдачи ТРИТОНов в этом году Ник жил и работал в Хогсмиде, и во время одной из своих тайных вылазок из школы я с ним и познакомился. Он работал в Сладком Королевстве, и... Ты знала о тайном проходе, который ведет из Хогвартса в подвал Сладкого Королевства? Ну вот… там он и был, когда я в очередной раз проник в Хогсмид. Сначала мы просто поболтали, а потом все просто как-то само собой получилось.  
>Я так понимаю, это оспорило все пари, да? Он не принадлежит ни к одному из факультетов и не учится ни в одной из трех школ. Хех… С Ником все было так просто. Для него я никогда не был ни Мальчиком-Который-Выжил, ни Гарри чертовым Поттером. Я был просто Гарри, и он принял меня именно таким. Я убеждал Гермиону в том, что не покидал пределов школы. Ууверен, она рассердится из-за этой лжи. Правда в том, что во время наших с Ником встреч я редко выходил за пределы тайного хода или подвала Сладкого Королевства, но получается, что я все равно тайком покидал школу. По большей части мы просто переписывались с друг другом, пользуясь зачарованными пергаментами. Убегать из школы я стал лишь тогда, когда наши отношения вышли за рамки дружеских и нам был нужен физический контакт.<br>В любом случае, Ник и я решили провести лето в его родовом поместье во Франции. Он унаследовал его прошлой зимой, когда ему исполнилось семнадцать. (Да, я знаю, что он старше меня, но это всего лишь пара лет, так что кого это волнует? И, кстати, Виктору тоже семнадцать, так что Гермиона не будет осуждать меня за то, что я встречаюсь с человеком старше меня). Полагаю, в этом письме я дал много лишней информации, но уверен, что даже если Дамблдор узнает про Ника и про то, что на лето я остался в его поместье, он все равно не сможет меня найти. Дом окружен невероятно мощной защитой.  
>О встрече с Министром мы договорились еще перед началом третьего задания Турнира. Он спросил, не откажусь ли я выпить с ним чашечку чая на летних каникулах, отказаться было бы грубо, поэтому я предложил ему прислать мне сову, и, возможно, я смогу с ним встретиться. Он прислал сову пару недель назад, и я согласился. Именно поэтому я был на Диагон Аллее. Ник решил сопровождать меня (мы использовали парную аппарацию) и вообще очень хорошо провели потом время.<br>А общественному мнению мы просто захотели объявить «выкусите», поэтому пошли на одну из самых оживленных улиц, и произошло то, что произошло. Ник сказал, что это честь - быть со мной и ему наплевать на ту шумиху, что поднимет пресса, ведь рано или поздно о нас бы все равно узнали. Его родители умерли. Так что воспитанием Ника занималась крестная мать, в прошлом году умерла и она. Раньше он был довольно отстранен со своей семьей, им не нравилось то, что их сын гей, но на их мнение Нику было наплевать, и он послал их к черту. Я знаю, что это сильно противоречит тому, что я рассказывал, но у меня были свои причины. При личной встрече я попытаюсь все тебе объяснить.  
>Ник, он… великолепен. И это лучшее лето. Возможно, в следующем месяце у нас будет несколько поездок, но по большей части, мы остаемся на месте.<br>Надеюсь, твое любопытство удовлетворено, так что на этом и заканчиваю. Со слов твои братьев получается, что оставшуюся часть лета вы проведете не в Норе. Надеюсь, вас это немного развлечет. Я напишу еще раз позже.  
>Пока, Джин!<br>Гарри."_

Гарри прочел это письмо Тому, чтобы тот проверил, не допустил ли он утечки важной информации, и лишь после этого запечатал пергамент в конверт. Том заметил, что письмо ответило на все вопросы, не раскрывая при этом никаких важных деталей. К тому времени как Гарри закончил с ответом Джинни, наступила ночь. Том тоже успел разобраться со своими делами, поэтому юноша решил ответить на письмо Гермионы завтра.

– –

Том и Гарри поспешно выполнили рутинную утреннюю программу, ведь на сегодняшний полдень была назначена довольно многочисленная встреча. Она, конечно, была не так велика, как вчерашняя, но все равно внушительна.

Сегодня в поместье прибывал Каркаров вместе с группой выпускников Дурмстранга. В нее входили как те, кто выпустился в этом году, так и те, кто закончил обучение несколько лет назад. Все они были заинтересованы в том, чтобы примкнуть к рядам Пожирателей Смерти.

Том намеревался побеседовать с каждым из них, посмотреть, к чему они стремятся, к каким семьям они принадлежат, каковы их политические взгляды и смогут ли они предложить ему нечто большее, нежели себя как солдат. Еще Том хотел проверить уровень их боевых навыков, чтобы сразу определить, в какую группу их стоит включить.

Группу новобранцев приведет Каркаров, потом они под предводительством Барти окажутся в большой гостиной на первом этаже. Каркаров отправится в конференц-зал к Волдеморту для предварительного разговора о каждом из кандидатов. После этого новичков будут вызывать по одному.

Во время всего этого Гарри должен был находиться в гостиной и пытаться прочувствовать каждого из них, определить их мотивы в желании присоединиться к Пожирателям.

- Ты хочешь, чтобы я шпионил за ними? – спросил Поттер, когда Том поделился с ним своими планами.

- Именно, Гарри. Люди могут рассказать много интересного, если уверены, что за ними не наблюдают. То, чего они не расскажут мне, но то, что я все же считаю важным.

- Ладно… так… Как именно я должен это сделать?

- Думаю, ты снова можешь воспользоваться своей змеиной трансформацией.

Гарри медленно кивнул, обдумывая предложение.

- Хорошо, но разве на них не повлияет присутствие огромной ядовитой змеи?

Том рассмеялся.

- По большей вероятности, да. Хотя я попрошу Барти сказать им не обращать внимания на змею, когда он будет вести их в комнату.

- Хорошо, - пожал плечами Гарри. – В таком случае это не проблема.

И вот сейчас юноша в форме морского крайта разместился на полу у одного из больших диванов в гостиной, пока Барти в холле встречал Каркарова и его выпускников.

Через минуту группа из двенадцати разных по возрасту человек начала заходить в комнату. Барти стоял у дверей и когда последний маг оказался в гостиной, он объявил, что все присутствующие будут вызываться по одному для личной беседы с Темным Лордом, а до тех пор они должны оставаться в комнате. После этого заявления на лицах юных магов отразилась смесь беспокойства и страха. Барти сказал, что они могут устраиваться поудобнее, ведь сейчас их директор беседует с Лордом, поэтому первого человека пригласят только минут через двадцать. Прямо перед тем, как выйти, Крауч попросил всех присутствующих не волноваться по поводу находящейся в комнате змеи. Она не станет на них нападать.

После этих слов выпускники стали озираться по сторонам в поисках змеи, которую упомянул Пожиратель Смерти. Именно этот момент выбрал Гарри, чтобы выползти из-под дивана. Два сидящих на нем молодых человека подпрыгнули от неожиданности, а одна из девушек завопила, отпрыгивая от дивана.

Барти рассмеялся, наблюдая за суматохой в комнате, и заметил, что если кто-нибудь ранит змею, то ему придется встретиться с очень недовольным Темным Лордом, потому что эта змея - его любимый питомец. После этого он вышел из гостиной.

Следующую минуту все оставались в напряженной тишине, рассматривая гигантскую черно-белую змею.

- Вы думаете, она ядовитая? – шепотом спросила девушка, выглядевшая лет на двадцать, у подошедшего к ней парня.

- Она принадлежит Темному Лорду. Конечно же, она ядовитая! – зло прошипел тот в ответ.

- Она точно ядовитая. Это Морской Крайт, - заметил другой мужчина, кивая головой в сторону змеи. – Но он просто огромный. Я никогда не видел подобного! Они не вырастают до таких размеров.

- А по-моему, очевидно, что Темный Лорд применял к ней магию, - саркастично заметила девушка на удивление низким для женского пола голосом.

- Заткнись, Софико! О чем только думал директор, приводя тебя сюда. Чем такая как ты может быть полезна Темному Лорду?

- Катись к черту, Сергей! Темный Лорд будет…

- Почему бы вам обоим не заткнуться! – прикрикнул третий мужчина, тут же успокоив спорщиков. Гарри понял, что голос ему знаком, и, повернув голову, увидел высокую и внушительную фигуру Виктора Крама, который стоял посреди комнаты, хмуро наблюдая за переругивающейся парой.

- Я так понял, мы будем сидеть здесь довольно долго, и у меня нет желания выслушивать вашу перебранку! – продолжил Крам, окидывая парочку насмешливым взглядом. Гарри очень впечатлило то, что эти двое, которые были явно старше, послушно заткнулись.

Следующую минуту в комнате висела напряженная тишина, а потом Виктор раздраженно вздохнул и направился прямо к оккупированному змеей дивану. Он уверенно уселся и закинул ногу на ногу, не обращая на огромную змею внимания.

Спорщики послали друг другу уничтожающие взгляды и разошлись по разные стороны комнаты. Судя по всему, не все собравшиеся состояли в дружеских отношениях. Некоторые из них все же были друзьями или одноклассниками и сейчас тихо перешептывались друг с другом, в то время как остальные по одиночке разбрелись в разные концы комнаты.

Другой молодой человек, выглядевший ровесником Крама и почему-то казавшийся Гарри знакомым, подошел и сел – правда, очень неохотно – на диван рядом с Виктором. Он слегка повернул голову и внимательно посмотрел на змею, прежде чем повернулся к Краму.

- Я удивился, увидев тебя здесь, - тихо произнес молодой человек.

Крам повернулся и посмотрел на своего собеседника суженными глазами, одаривая его тяжелым взглядом, прежде чем заговорить.

- Да? И почему это?

- Ну... все же знают, что ты встречаешься с грязнокровкой.

В следующую секунду палочка Виктора уперлась в горло незнакомцу. Тот дернулся назад и широко распахнутыми глазами посмотрел на звезду квиддича.

- Не смей произносить рядом со мной это слово! – прошипел Крам низким, угрожающим голосом.

Другой юноша поднял руки вверх, признавая поражение и пытаясь успокоить Виктора.

- Ладно, ладно. Успокойся! Но… ты же согласен с моей точкой зрения?

- С какой еще точкой зрения? – бросил Крам.

- Ну, с тем, что гряз… магглорожденные не пользуются популярностью у Темного Лорда, разве нет?

- Директор сказал мне, что планы Темного Лорда изменились. Он больше не собирается устраивать травлю магглорожденных.

- Но что, если директор ошибается?

- Я сам спрошу об этом Темного Лорда при встрече.

Юноша ошеломленно уставился на Виктора.

- Ты выжил из ума?

- Я хочу знать, - с высоко поднятой головой ответил Крам. – Если Темный Лорд планирует избавиться от магглорожденных или начать убивать магглов, то я не буду в этом участвовать.

- Все-таки ты выжил из ума, - постановил юноша, откидываясь на спинку дивана и расслабляясь на секунду… ровно до тех пор, пока не ощутил под своей головой толстое тело змеи и не отпрянул. Впрочем, потом внимательный взгляд снова вернулся к Краму. А тот продолжил:

- Темный Лорд сражается за Темную Магию, защищает нас и наши права. Англия погрязла в коррупции. Они так предвзято относятся к Свету, что от этого тошнит. Меня это не сильно беспокоило, но тут живет моя любимая девушка. Здесь ее дом, поэтому сейчас меня очень волнует обстановка в этой стране. Если цель Темного Лорда - изменить законы магической Англии, тогда я пойду за ним, - уверенно произнес Крам.

Впечатленный, Гарри послушал его еще несколько минут, а потом соскользнул со спинки дивана – напугав при этом сидящего рядом с Виктором юношу – и заскользил по комнате, прислушиваясь к разговорам других групп. Гарри заприметил пару парней и запомнил их, ведь их целью оказалось получить «официальное разрешение на убийство». Они считали, что этого желания вполне хватит для того, чтобы стать Пожирателями Смерти. У них не было настоящих целей, хотя их рвение точно аукнется глупыми ошибками, но Гарри знал, что Том все равно не откажет им. Если придет время битвы, количество боевых магов будет иметь главное значение, каждая палочка будет на счету. Но Гарри все равно собирался попросить Тома не поручать этим двоим важных заданий.

Здесь был и другой юноша, который заставил Поттера забеспокоиться. Его основной причиной прихода сюда было желание убивать магглов и магглорожденных. Вот и все. Других причин для того, чтобы встать на сторону Темного Лорда, у него не было. Видимо, он наслушался историй об отрядах Пожирателей Смерти, совершавших набеги на маггловские деревеньки в прошлом войне, и про то, как они сжигали там все и устраивали настоящие бойни магглам.

Гарри понимал, что такой человек в их рядах будет помехой. Как только он получит Метку, маску и мантию, первое, что он сделает, это попытается «развлечься». А последнее, что им нужно, так это привлечь внимание магглов к магам, а этот идиот как раз это и будет делать.

Через двадцать минут вернулся Барти и, обведя комнату взглядом, обнаружил Гарри под кофейным столиком. Их глаза встретились, и Крауч кивнул головой, а потом снова вышел. Потенциальные Пожиратели Смерти удивленно переглянулись, а Гарри быстро прополз между ними к вентиляционному отверстию в стене. Открыв его носом, он проскользнул внутрь и поспешил к конференц-залу, где в настоящий момент сидел Волдеморт. Сейчас Темный Лорд был в помещении в полном одиночестве, этого Гарри и ожидал. Полностью выскользнув из вентиляции, он принял свою человеческую форму и сел за стол, начиная пересказывать все услышанное и делясь своими впечатлениями о Краме, юноше, что выглядел как неплохой боевой маг, и о магглоненавистниках.

Быстро всё доложив, Гарри снова трансформировался в змею и обвился вокруг плеч Волдеморта – чем безумно наслаждался – чтобы тот мог начать собеседования. Барти приводил новичков одного за другим, и Гарри тихо шипел, дополняя свои сведения о них. Некоторые смотрели на змею широко распахнутыми глазами, как только входили в комнату и обнаруживали ее на плечах Темного Лорда.

Когда Гарри и Волдеморт начинали говорить на парселтанге, в глазах некоторых расцветало понимание, но они никак это не комментировали.

Беседа с Крамом оказалась интересной. Тот напрямую, с каменным выражением лица спросил, что Волдеморт собирается предпринимать по поводу магглорожденных. Он хотел знать, возобновятся ли рейды на магглов и на семьи магглорожденных магов. Поттер понимал, что в обычной ситуации Крам бы уже метался под Круцио, если бы Гарри не был так заинтересован в союзе с ним. При этом он отметил, что Виктор может быть очень полезен, когда придет время возвращаться в Хогвартс.

Поэтому Волдеморт простил Краму эти вопросы и ответил на них удивительно честно. Магглы - это отбросы, но магглорожденные все равно остаются волшебниками, и их магическая кровь должна быть защищена. Будут пресекаться любые действия, из-за которых магглам может стать известно про магов. Главной целью грядущей войны будет полное отделение одного мира от другого. Атаки на магглов приведут к обратным результатам, поэтому будут прекращены. Любой Пожиратель Смерти, напавший на маггла без приказа, будет жестоко наказан.

Их цель - контроль над правительством магической Британии, но сила будет применяться лишь по необходимости. Их целью будет переписать магические законы и реконструировать сам уклад жизни, которому они привыкли следовать. По большей части, они будут медленно перевоспитывать население с помощью методов пропаганды. Частью этого плана будет изменение отношения магического населения к магглорожденным.

Под конец речи Темного Лорда Крам выглядел оптимистично, хотя и едва показывал это. Виктор великолепно контролировал собственные эмоции, и Гарри мог поклясться, что этот юноша впечатлил Волдеморта.

После того как собеседования закончились, всех новобранцев провели в бальную комнату - кроме того юноши, что так отчаянно желал убивать магглов – где Волдеморт разбил их на пары, чтобы новички смогли продемонстрировать свой уровень дуэльного мастерства.

В конце этого теста все они, исключая одного человека, попали в промежуточную группу. И лишь одна девушка, которая выпустилась в этом году, должна была посещать занятия для новичков. Гарри подозревал, что Том вообще бы не принял ее в ряды своих последователей, вот только родители девушки обладали огромным политическим влиянием в Британии.

Когда все ушли, настало время ужина. Гарри и Том прошли в столовую, где Микси накрыла им стол. За ужином они в основном обсуждали новобранцев, большинство из которых были очень перспективны, но нуждались в большом количестве практики.

- Я думаю о том, чтобы раскрыться перед Крамом, - заметил Гарри, опуская на стол стакан со сливочным пивом.

- Зачем? – прищурил глаза Том.

- Ну я, конечно, не расскажу ему, что я и Эван Гаррис - одно лицо, но я собираюсь дать понять Краму, что Гарри Поттер на твоей стороне. Вместе мы сможем аккуратно обработать Гермиону. Уверен, что он, как никто другой, поможет расширить ее кругозор.

- Мне казалось, что ты не сильно доверяешь этой девушке.

- Я… поменял свои взгляды. Она доказала, что может стать как отличным союзником, так и довольно надоедливой помехой. Если кто-нибудь в Хогвартсе и сможет меня вычислить, то только она. Гермиона всегда рядом со мной, она умная, наблюдательная и упорная. Я знаю, что она заподозрила что-то еще в прошлом году, но, пользуясь ее чувством вины, я смог удерживать ее на расстоянии. Сомневаюсь, что в этом году я смогу этим воспользоваться, - Гарри задумчиво замолчал. – Помнишь, я просил научить меня контрзаклинанию для Аффинитам? И знаешь, из-за чего я так хотел этому научиться?

- Хмм?

- Из-за Гермионы, - уверенно кивнул Поттер. – Если бы кто-нибудь и стал подозревать, что я перешел к Темным, то именно она. Она бы первая начала замечать симптомы и, в конце концов, использовала бы это заклинание для того, чтобы подтвердить свою теорию. Гермиона знает о существовании такого заклинания, и я не сомневаюсь, что ей хватило бы способностей использовать его. В прошлом году я несколько раз читал ее мысли, и она уже начала замечать странности в моем поведении, но сама же продолжала себя убеждать, что эти ее предположения абсурдны. Это не может продолжаться вечно. А вот если я переманю ее на свою сторону, то беспокоиться будет не о чем. По факту, она сможет прикрыть меня в нужный момент.

Том медленно кивнул, рассеянным взглядом изучая виски в своем стакане.

- И ты на самом деле думаешь, что сможешь убедить ее?

Гарри с вздохом откинулся на спинку стула.

- Честно? Не знаю. Я думаю, что смогу убедить ее в том, что Темная магия - не значит зло, но убедить Гермиону присоединиться к Пожирателям Смерти? Ха… это задачка посложнее, можно даже сказать, невыполнимая…. Но если расширить ее восприятие к Темной магии… то все возможно. Но в чем я уверен, так это в том, что все пройдет легче, если склонять ее на нашу сторону будет не один человек. Если с одной стороны на нее будет влиять Крам, а с другой – я, то наши шансы заметно возрастут. Было бы вообще замечательно, если бы к нам присоединился еще какой-нибудь взрослый маг, ведь Гермиона просто до неприличия уважает старших, правда, это совсем уж за гранями возможного.

Том кивнул, и они, еще немного поболтав, спустились в подвальную лабораторию зельеварения. Том работал над усовершенствованными моделями манекенов для предстоящих занятий по дульному мастерству. Они испробовали предыдущий прототип на своей тренировке, но Том сказал, что его следует доработать и лишь потом использовать для занятий с Пожирателями Смерти. Гарри большую часть времени просто наблюдал, но иногда и помогал по мере сил. А еще он заметил, что его занятия Арифмантикой позволяют ему лучше понимать сущность заклинаний, которые он слышит впервые.

Том озвучивал каждый свой шаг, и от того Поттеру еще интереснее было наблюдать за самим процессом. Они закончили вносить все необходимые коррективы в прототип ближе к ночи. На следующий день была назначена встреча с Барти и Роули, а остаток дня они планировали посвятить доработке остальных манекенов. К счастью, с уже готовым образцом дело должно было пойти быстрее.

– –

Следующее утро началось с привычной уже программы, после которой они приняли душ, как-то незаметно переросший в секс под струями воды. Гарри просто вдруг обнаружил себя прижатым к холодной, влажной кафельной плитке на стене. Удерживая запястья юноши над головой одной рукой, другой Том поглаживал его член, вбиваясь в него сзади. Все время Гарри, не переставая, выкрикивал «еще, еще, сильнее, да! Да! Да! О, Мерлин, да, черт побери!»

Закончили они ярко и чувственно, что под воздействием связи стало привычным. Душ Гарри и Том принимали уже неторопливо и спокойно, в отличие от того бешеного темпа всего мгновение назад. Гарри всегда удивляла деликатность Тома по отношению к нему после секса. То, с каким благоговением мужчина заботился о нем. Особенно это выделялось на фоне их обычного грубого секса. Не то что бы Гарри этот самый секс не нравился, совсем наоборот, - хотя тот единственный медленный, переполненный заботой раз… тоже был чудесен.

Они вышли из душа, обсушились полотенцами и, одевшись, спустились в столовую к завтраку. Когда Микси неожиданно появилась с двумя копиями Ежедневного Пророка, Гарри, берущий с блюдечка тост, мельком взглянул на передовицу издания и, так и не донеся кусочек тоста до губ, уставился на заголовок.

**ГАРРИ ПОТТЕР ПРОПАЛ?****  
><strong>**Бетти Брайтвэйт**  
><em>Заслуживающий доверия источник из Министерства сообщил нам, что Мальчик-Который-Выжил пропал! Никто, кроме самых доверенных лиц, не знал, где именно проводит лето наш спаситель, покинув школу Чародейства и Волшебства Хогвартс. Место было строго засекречено от волшебного мира для того, чтобы уберечь мальчика от тех, кто мог ему навредить. Но с недавних пор стало известно, что до этого лета Гарри Поттер проводил каникулы в маггловском мире вместе с родственниками своей магглорожденной матери.<br>Одним из тех, кто знал о местонахождении Гарри Поттера, был Альбус Дамблдор, человек, который, предположительно, и был ответственен за проживание мальчика именно там. Наш источник сообщил, что на прошлой неделе уважаемый директор пытался выследить Мальчика-Который-Выжил, не привлекая внимания к тому факту, что Гарри Поттер проскользнул между его пальцев. Мы узнали, что мистер Поттер этим летом не вернулся в дом своих родственников. Это доказывает и невозможность найти мальчика даже с помощью Супреме Магвампса, самой жесткой меры, которая вынудила бы его искать помощи у Министерства Магии. Департамент Законного Принуждения должен будет как можно скорее предоставить отчет о любых передвижениях Мальчика-Который-Выжил Альбусу Дамблдору и группе авроров, которые пытаются отследить исчезнувшего спасителя.  
>Некоторые из вас спросят, а что, если Гарри похитили те, которые упоминались ранее в этой статье, те, кто желают навредить ему? Что ж, мы ответим вам. Судя по тому, что мы видели, мальчик был совершенно здоров и счастлив, когда неделю назад совершенно неожиданно объявился на Диагон Аллее под руку с неизвестным юношей. Очевидно, что Гарри Поттер нигде не заперт и к нему не применяют пыток, отсюда становится совершенно ясно, что каждое лето Гарри селили к маггловским родственникам против его желания.<br>Когда мы попросили прокомментировать внезапное исчезновение Гарри Поттера, Министр официально объявил, что мистер Поттер в полной безопасности в своем новом доме, и нет ничего, о чем стоило бы беспокоиться, но наш источник утверждает обратное. Когда я попросила его высказать свою точку зрения, он выдвинул довольно ясную теорию, согласно которой мятежники оказали давление на мистера Гарри Поттера и увели его из-под гнетущего влияния Альбуса Дамблдора.  
>Должна сказать вам, мои преданные читатели, что версия нашего осведомителя разожгла во мне интерес, и я уверена, что вам он тоже передался, поэтому я спросила "Зачем Гарри Поттеру восставать против Альбуса Дамблдора?". На что точного ответа не было дано, но мы предположили, что, возможно, Мальчику-Который-Выжил было не так уж и хорошо в его маггловском убежище, как мы тому голословно верили.<br>Может ли быть, что внезапное исчезновение Гарри Поттера - это форма протеста против опеки директора Хогвартса? И многие задаются вопросом, имел ли директор право распоряжаться временем препровождения летних каникул Мальчика-Который-Выжил?  
>Всё это очень важные вопросы, на которые необходимо узнать ответы. И я обещаю вам, мои преданные читатели, что не успокоюсь до тех пор, пока не раскрою все тайны этой захватывающей, полной интриг истории.<em>

Гарри перечитал статью дважды, прежде чем отложить газету и хмуро уставиться в свою тарелку.

- Что ж, это было вполне ожидаемо, - с легким, раздраженным вздохом заметил Том.

Поттер поднял голову и с замешательством посмотрел на него.

- Ожидаемо?

- Правда, я не ожидал, что Дамблдор так скоро привлечет к этому министерских служащих, но, в конечном счете, это все равно бы произошло. Как и то, что один из них стал утечкой информации. Министерство просто не создано для того, чтобы хранить секреты. Насколько я знаю, даже Невыразимцы брезгуют полной секретностью, - фыркнул Том, - ведь двое моих последователей числятся в их отделе и весьма охотно делятся со мной сведениями.

Гарри слегка улыбнулся, а потом со вздохом перевел взгляд обратно на газету. Подняв подзабытый кусок торта, он начал медленно есть. Глаза юноши рассредоточенно смотрели вдаль, и Том наблюдал за ним с интересом и немного беспокойством. Что-то явно продумывалось в этой голове.

- Том… - медленно начал Гарри, прерывая десятиминутное молчание, пока они наслаждались завтраком.

- Да, любовь моя? – отозвался тот, отрывая взгляд от Пророка, который он до сих пор читал, и откладывая газету в сторону. Он с усмешкой наблюдал за тем, как заливаются румянцем щеки юноши, а уголки губ приподнимаются, обозначая улыбку.

- Я тут подумал, - задумчиво начал Гарри. – Как насчет того, чтобы извлечь из этого выгоду?

Том удивленно приподнял бровь.

- Объясни.

- Сыграем на общественном мнении. Что, если я свяжусь с этой журналисткой и дам ей эксклюзивное интервью?

- Продолжай.

– –

Пока Том в лаборатории работал над тренировочными манекенами, Гарри написал пару писем. Одно Министру, прося перенести их встречу в менее публичное место, другое репортерше из Ежедневного Пророка. Как только они закончили, Том перечитал письма, а потом Гарри позвал Микси и отдал их ей.

Оставшееся время до прибытия Барти и Торфина Роули они потратили на усовершенствование манекенов.

Поттер вышел в холл и поприветствовал появившегося там Барти, который направился прямиком в конференц-зал, где их уже дожидался Том с досье на каждого Пожирателя и их уровень. Вместе с досье он подготовил записи и примерные планы тренировок каждой группы. Гарри же оставался в холле до тех пор, пока туда через пару минут не прибыл Тор.

Поттер кивнул головой в приветствии.

- Роули.

- Гаррис, - отрывисто кивнул в ответ Торфин, рассматривая стоящего перед ним молодого мужчину, ведь сегодня Гарри не одел ни мантии, ни маски. Кольцо, правда, было на месте, поэтому сейчас Роули видел перед собой двадцатилетнего блондина с завязанными в низкий хвост волосами и ярко-голубыми глазами. Одет он был в довольно дорогостоящую на вид мантию глубокого красного цвета с замысловатым, вышитым черными нитками узором по краю рукавов и воротнику. Под распахнутой верхней мантией виднелись черные брюки и рубашка им в тон, которая довольно плотно облегала ладную фигуру.

Роули же прибыл в обычной черной мантии Пожирателя Смерти, правда, капюшон он откинул и был без маски.

- Можете звать меня Эван, - произнес Гарри, поворачиваясь и начиная двигаться по коридору.

- Хорошо, - ответил Роули. Нагнав Гарриса, он пошел по правую от него руку. – В таком случае, можешь звать меня Тор.

Гари приподнял бровь, удивленный столь оригинальным сокращением полного имени.

- Великолепно.

Минуту они шли в полной тишине, прежде чем Тор заговорил.

- Прости за любопытство, но мне интересно, каков уровень твоего мастерства в дуэлинге. За все время наших собраний я ни разу не видел тебя в деле.

- Полагаю, мои навыки можно назвать приемлемыми, ведь последние четыре месяца Темный Лорд лично занимался моим обучением. Думаю, это чего-то стоит, но я все же не рискну ставить себя на один уровень с тем, кто занимается боевыми искусствами профессионально.

Тор приподнял бровь, но в глазах его загорелся неприкрытый интерес.

- Персональные занятия с Темным Лордом, да? Я солгу, если скажу, что мне нелюбопытно, как ты смог занять столь уникальное положение. Насколько я помню, он называет тебя своим учеником?

- Верно. А насчет моего положения – это очень длинная история. Скажем так, я сыграл в его возвращении решающую роль.

Было видно, что любопытство Тора было неудовлетворено, но сейчас они подошли к двери конференц-зала, и у Роули просто не осталось возможности уточнить интересующие детали.

Их встреча длилась чуть больше полутора часов. За это время они успели во всех деталях обсудить, как именно будут продвигаться тренировки первые несколько недель, и составили примерный план дальнейших действий. Тор, Барти и Гарри должны были стать одновременно и участниками и инструкторами для продвинутой группы, и инструкторами для двух оставшихся групп. К счастью, ни у кого из них не было планов на лето, поэтому не должно было возникнуть трудностей с совмещением ежедневного графика и многочисленных уроков.

Продвинутая группа должна была появляться в поместье лишь один раз в неделю, в то время как промежуточная – дважды, а слабая – трижды. Таким образом, получалось, что в поместье будет лишь один день, свободный от тренировок. А оставшаяся у Гарри часть летних каникул намечалась быть очень заполненной, впрочем, он знал, что так оно и будет. Одна тренировка должна была продолжаться по два часа в день, но, учитывая, что он примерно столько и тренировался на протяжении нескольких месяцев, изменения вряд ли будут значительными.

– –

На следующий день Гарри получил ответ и от Министра, и от репортера Ежедневного пророка Бетти Брайтвэйт. Фадж совсем не возражал против встречи в менее людном месте и предложил маленький кофейный магазинчик, который располагался на стыке здания Министерства Магии и Лондона. По сути, это был маггловский магазинчик, в который очень редко заходили представители магического мира.

Бетти Брайтвэйт пришла в восторг от возможности взять интервью у неуловимого Мальчика-Который-Всегда-Отказывался-Давать-Интервью. В ответ Гарри назначил время и место их встречи. Получалось так, что эта встреча должна была состояться через три часа после времени, назначенного Министром, и проходить она должна была опять же в маггловском заведении в Лондоне. На всякий случай они могли воспользоваться уединенной комнатой дорогого отеля, который находился в нескольких метрах от кофейного магазинчика.

Том посоветовал одно местечко в Лондоне, которое можно было использовать после встречи с Министром. И пока Гарри заканчивал ответное письмо Бетти, он аппарировал в Лондон и зарезервировал номер.

Этой ночью должна была состояться первая тренировка для группы с худшим результатом. Для Гарри это было душераздирающее зрелище, особенно если учесть, что несколько человек были Пожирателями Смерти в первую войну. Петтигрю был одним из них, и Гарри удалось несколько раз провести наглядные примеры применения заклинаний на этой крысе.

В тренировочное помещение перенесли манекены, и теперь каждый из участников группы должен был поразить их с помощью различных проклятий. Манекены были ориентированы на самый простой уровень. Полностью неподвижные, фактически, всего лишь мишени. Но у большинства возникли проблемы с точным попаданием в цель.

Патетично.

Большую часть ночи с губ Гарри не сходила раздраженная ухмылка. Барти это зрелище тоже не впечатлило, а Волдеморт, отступивший назад, источал почти осязаемую ярость. Если бы не Тор, никто не ушел бы отсюда, предварительно не получив Круциатус. Гарри был рад, что предложил включить Роули в их преподавательский состав. Мужчина явно привык к обучению беспросветных идиотов, ведь он занимался обучением детей, которые только-только начали осваивать свою магию. Гарри даже задался вопросом, какое из двух зол меньшее: учить толстых и ленивых магов, которым уже за сорок, у которых жалкий уровень магических способностей, да и репертуар заклинаний, вместе с врожденным, судя по всему, косоглазием, оставляет желать лучшего, но самомнение просто зашкаливает - или десятилетних детишек.

– –

Утро следующего дня ничем не отличалось от предыдущих. Гарри и Том выполнили свою ежедневную программу, позавтракали, разобрались с кое-какими делами, а потом поднялись в спальню, чтобы подготовиться к выходу в маггловский Лондон. Им даже удалось найти в своих шкафах «достаточно маггловские» брюки и рубашки. Том одел гладкие, свободные брюки и шелковую, темно-бордовую рубашку. Две верхние пуговицы он не застегнул, и Гарри пришлось сдерживать желание лизнуть открытый участок бледной кожи.

Том, ощутивший желание Гарри через связь, которая с каждым днем становилась все сильнее, требовательно впился в губы юноши, прижимая его к стене. Они потратили на грубые поцелуи около двух минут, прежде чем отпрянули друг от друга, безумно улыбаясь. Оттолкнув Тома, Гарри подошел к своему столу и взял со спинки стула приготовленные заранее рубашку и брюки. Он оглянулся через плечо и тихо рассмеялся, рассматривая выражение на лице Тома. Оно было таким, словно тот дулся. Правда, заметив веселье Гарри, Том тут же мягко и поддразнивающее нахмурился.

Поттер натянул на себя голубые джинсы, которые он купил в Хогсмиде в прошлом учебном году. Ему нравилось то, как плотно они облегали его ноги, составляя полный контраст широким обноскам, которые он донашивал после своего толстого кузена. Вместе с джинсами он надел на себя черную футболку, которую он тоже приобрел в Хогсмиде.

После того, как Гарри продел голову в футболку, он обернулся к Тому, натыкаясь на его голодный взгляд. Очевидно, мужчине очень нравилось то, что он видел. Юноша рассмеялся, и Том улыбнулся ему в ответ одними глазами. Гарри любил этот взгляд, который видел лишь он. Настоящие, счастливые, улыбающиеся глаза с маленькими морщинками, собирающимися в уголках, блестящие весельем. Этого счастья Гарри никогда не видел в других обстоятельствах. Этот взгляд был только для него.

Удивительно, но из поместья они вышли вовремя, хотя очень много времени потратили на отвлеченные занятия.

Том надел свое кольцо и теперь как Никодемус Томарас сопровождал Гарри, на пальце которого в этот раз кольца не было.

В поместье Поттер очень редко уделял внимание своим волосам, которые заметно отросли за последнее время, и отросли они слишком быстро. Том заметил, что это может быть связано с самим желанием Гарри обзавестись длинными волосами. Гарри вдруг вспомнил, что его волосы всегда оставались одной и той же длинны, а ведь он ни разу их не стриг. Еще он рассказал Тому о том случае, когда стервозная тетушка подстригла его налысо, но на следующее утро волосы оказались прежней длинны.

Том с любопытством выслушал этот рассказ, а потом над чем-то задумался. Когда Гарри спросил, над чем именно, тот ушел от вопроса, заметив, что сейчас это не так важно и ему сначала следует сверить кое-что.

Но в связи с поездкой в Лондон Гарри нужно было что-нибудь сделать со своими довольно неопрятными, длинными волосами. Его челка отросла до уровня подбородка, в то время как сзади волосы прикрывали половину шеи. С помощью небольшого количества геля он зачесал их назад, не обращая внимания на выбившиеся прядки, а пряди подлиннее собрал в небольшой хвостик.

И сейчас они вместе шли по улицам маггловского Лондона, направляясь к кофейному магазинчику. Они пришли на двадцать минут раньше и заняли столик у большого окна, сквозь которое можно было наблюдать за прохожими на улице. Разглядывая спешащих магглов, Том отпускал едкие замечания, большая часть которых смешила Гарри. Но еще они были правдивы, ведь эти люди так охотно не замечали происходящего вокруг, они были слепы и слабы. Их было бы так просто взять и…

- Гарри, мальчик мой! Вот ты где! – голос Корнелиуса Фаджа отвлек Гарри от размышлений, и он, вздрогнув, обернулся. – Надеюсь, я не заставил тебя ждать слишком долго! – продолжал Фадж, пока Гарри поднимался на ноги и приветствовал его. Заверив Министра в том, что ждал он не очень долго, да и ожидание его не напрягало, Гарри снова представил Фаджу «Никодемуса», и Министр спросил (правда, весьма неохотно), не согласится ли Ник составить им компанию за чашечкой чая.

«Ник» отказался, сославшись на то, что это личная встреча Гарри и Министра, и пообещал, что вернется позже. Поднявшись на ноги, он немного наклонился и поцеловал Гарри в щеку, тихо прошептав на ухо, что будет поблизости. Потом выпрямился и попрощался с Министром.

Гарри прекрасно знал, что Том просто сменит внешность и, вновь зайдя в кафетерий, займет соседний столик. Скорее всего, он примет к ним чары приватности, хотя сам выслушает все.

Гарри быстро сосредоточил все свое внимание на Министре и двух заказанных напитках.

Беседуя с Фаджем, Поттер мимолетом поинтересовался, почему ему до сих пор не пришел список учебников из Хогвартса, ведь сейчас уже 23-е июля. Он ожидал этого письма со дня на день, но оно так и не пришло, хотя Гарри надеялся купить все необходимое во время сегодняшней прогулки по Лондону.

Министр объяснил, что список с учебниками составляют все учителя Хогвартса, но у школы так и не появился преподаватель по Защите от Темных Искусств, именно поэтому разослать студентам письма пока что невозможно. Потом Фадж пожаловался на полную некомпетентность Дамблдора в плане постоянного состава преподавателей. Каждый год должность профессора по Защите оказывалась свободна! Каждый год! Министр прервался на секунду, чтобы наполнить свой голос толикой печали в память о предыдущих преподавателях, но потом снова вернулся к недовольному ворчанию по поводу директора.

Фадж посетовал на жалобы, которые приходят из Департамента Магического Образования, к которым прилагаются результаты по сдаче СОВ и ТРИТОНов учеников Хогвартса, очень жалкие, к слову, результаты. Но как можно обвинять в этом учащихся, если каждый год им назначают новых совершенно бестолковых учителей!

Гарри с энтузиазмом согласился с Министром, рассказав о тех ужасно неполных знаниях, которые дает ему школа, и о том, как ему самостоятельно пришлось подготавливаться к заданиям Турнира Трех Волшебников.

Фадж рассказал, что Дамблдору пока не удалось найти человека на должность профессора Темных Искусств, ведь ни один из кандидатов не принял его предложение. Судя по всему, сказывалось это нелепое суеверие насчет проклятого места. Грубо рассмеявшись, Министр заявил, что в этом виновата некомпетентность директора, который неспособен набрать квалифицированный персонал.

Гарри рассмеялся, охотно поддакивая Фаджу при каждом удобном случае.

Разговор медленно перешел к обсуждению статьи об исчезновении юного Поттера, которую опубликовали в Пророке пару дней назад. Фадж, очевидно, считал все это попыткой репортеров раздуть из мухи слона, ведь сам он и слова не слышал об исчезновении Гарри Поттера и тем более об аврорах, которые помогали Дамблдору его искать, но, придя в Департамент Магического Правоохранения Министр на самом деле выяснил, что факт имел место быть. Дамблдор на самом деле приходил в Отдел и просил помощи у своих доверенных лиц.

Гарри посоветовал Фаджу найти этих «доверенных лиц» и пристально за ними наблюдать. Они могли быть опасны. Министр горячо согласился насчет наблюдения и все же спросил насчет статуса «исчезнувшего».

Гарри объяснил, что он попросил у своих родственников разрешения провести лето с Ником, поэтому никак не может считаться пропавшим. Проблема была в том, что он не говорил Дамблдору, где сейчас живет, потому что директора это, черт побери, совсем не касается.

Фадж самодовольно ухмыльнулся.

Гарри продолжил рассказывать о том, как часто Дамблдор сует свой нос в его личную жизнь. Старик всегда пытался установить над Мальчиком-Который-Выжил контроль, как в пределах школы, так и вне ее. Этот человек искренне верил, что имеет право указывать Гарри, что ему делать даже во время каникул, а это совсем не входит в его полномочия как магического опекуна.

В школе - совсем другое дело, там директор ответственен за него, но только там. На летние каникулы его опекуны – магглы, и если они разрешили ему остаться у друга, то он волен так и сделать.

Фаджа очень впечатлила попытка Гарри выбраться из-под опеки Альбуса Дамблдора, и он сказал, что одобряет его выбор до тех пор, пока место, в котором он остановился на лето, продолжает оставаться безопасным.

Когда встреча подошла к концу, Гарри встал и пожал Министру руку, благодаря его за уделенное время. Как только Фадж вышел из кофейни, к столику Гарри подошел совершенно незнакомый парень, вот только его магия было для Поттера самой родной.

- Скоро вернусь, - прошептал Том Гарри на ухо, прежде чем направиться к уборной. Через минуту оттуда вышел Ник, хотя Поттер за чарами видел настоящую внешность Тома. Они вместе покинули магазин и отправились к отелю на встречу с репортершей, по пути делая незначительные покупки.


End file.
